Ahzidvahdin - Bitter Maiden
by Suilebhan125
Summary: The story of a young Half-elf with no memories before the age of twelve, thrust into a destiny she wants nothing to do with, struggling to find out who she really is, and piece together the fragments of her past, from the time of the Dragon War. Eventual Dragonborn/Ulfric pairing. Includes Dawnguard and Dragonborn DLCs.
1. Chapter 1 - Beginnings

_Hello, reader~ Suilebhan here. This is my first Fanfiction, and I'm honestly a bit nervous to post it, though I've been working on it for quite a while. Please read and enjoy it, and feel free to leave reviews so that I can improve my work as I go on! Anyway, I delay you enough! Enjoy~_

**Disclaimer:** The Elder Scrolls: Skyrim and all characters from the game belong to Bethesda Softworks. I only own my character, Ellin, as she is my creation.

* * *

"Alok nu, kiir." The masked man said, his voice booming throughout the great hall of the temple. "Alok nu, Suleyk." The man spoke again, placing the mask upon the girl. She looked up at him, hoping that behind his mask, she would see some semblance of pride. She saw only the same cold gaze he had always had.

"Geh… in Miraak" The child said, standing from her position bowing before her master.

* * *

The young half-elf was jolted awake suddenly as the cart she found herself in hit a rather large bump in the road. Her memory was a bit hazy as to what had exactly happened, but she knew that it didn't really matter, as it wasn't going to change the fact that she was now a prisoner. She didn't know exactly what was going on; just that she had been passing through Darkwater Crossing on her way to Shor's Stone.

"Hey, you. You're finally awake."

The teen looked up to see a golden-haired Nord, perhaps in his mid twenties, addressing her. He was somewhat muscular, and wore chainmail with some light leather, and a blue cloth draped over part of the front. His hands were bound, same as the girl's.

"You were trying to cross the border, right?" The Nord inquired, seeming not to have noticed the girl's lineage. "Walked right into the Imperial ambush, same as us, and that thief." He explained. That wasn't quite how the girl remembered it, in her case, she was simply trying to catch a few moments of rest after a rather terrifying race with a Frostbite Spider.

"Damn you Stormcloaks." The thief beside the man said. "Skyrim was fine until you came along. Empire was nice and lazy. If they hadn't been looking for you, I could've stolen that horse and be halfway to Hammerfell."

"You there." The horse thief said, looking at the woman. "You and me - we shouldn't be here. It's these Stormcloaks the Empire wants."

"We're all brothers and sisters in binds now, thief." The blonde Nord replied, prompting the Imperial soldier driving the cart to scold the group for talking.

After a moment, the horse thief looked at the man beside the girl, leading her to do the same. "And what's wrong with him, huh?" The thief asked.

"Watch your tongue. You're speaking to Ulfric Stormcloak, the true High King!" The blonde man harshly explained. The color drained from the horse thief's face as he realized how grim a situation they were all in now.

"Ulfric? The Jarl of Windhelm?" The thief muttered, "You're the leader of the rebellion. But if they've captured you... Oh gods, where are they taking us?"

"I don't know where we're going," The Nord across from the girl said, sorrow in his voice. "But Sovngarde awaits."

"No, this can't be happening. This isn't happening." The thief said, fear and panic in his voice.

After a brief moment, the blonde soldier looked over at the thief. "Hey, what village are you from horse thief?" He asked, curiously, his tone solemn and somewhat morbid.

"Why do you care?"

"A Nord's last thoughts should be of home."

"Rorikstead. I'm... I'm from Rorikstead." The thief said, a slight hint of resignation in his words.

* * *

There was another bump, though of smaller size, as the carriage approached the gates of a small walled town, with a few stone towers being the only noticeable landmarks. "General Tullius, sir." One of the Imperials said, addressing a man likely in his early fifties, with short grey hair, and golden armor that looked to be more for aesthetic design that actual protection. "The headsman is waiting."

"Good," the Imperial General replied. "Let's get this over with!"

At the sound of those words, the horse thief's face looked almost pale enough to be snow. "Shor, Mara, Dibella, Kynareth, Akatosh. Divines, please help me." He said, praying for some kind of miracle to save him. The blonde soldier looked up at the silver-haired girl across from him, and wondered what gods she might be praying to, as her face was showing little to no emotion what so ever.

"Look at him. General Tullius the Military Governor." The man muttered to those in the carriage with him, before noticing those accompanying the General. "And it looks like the Thalmor are with him. Damn elves. I bet they had something to do with this."

* * *

The carriage stopped, and the horse thief began to protest and plead for the Stormcloaks to say that he wasn't associated with them. First name the Imperials called off to have exit the carriage was Ulfric Stormcloak, the gagged man beside the half-elf. Next was the man across from her, Ralof of Riverwood.

When they called out the thief's name, Lokir, he panicked, and tried to run. His life was ended swiftly by a well fired arrow to his back. The girl walked forward, and the Imperial soldier calling out the names looked at her curiously.

"Who… are you?" The soldier asked after a few moments.

The girl hesitated for a moment. "Ellin," she finally muttered, the first words she had spoken in days. The soldier who had asked for her name pointed out that her name wasn't on the list, yet it seemed as though the captain cared little for details, and ordered that Ellin be put to the headsman's block as well.

The General stood before the group of assembled captives, a rather obnoxious look of pride on his face. ''Ulfric Stormcloak. Some here in Helgen call you a hero. But a hero doesn't use a power like the voice to murder to king to murder his king and usurp his throne.'' Tullius said, letting Ulfric get out a brief grunt behind the gag before continuing. ''You started this war, plunged Skyrim into chaos, and now the Empire is going to put you down and restore peace.''

Just that moment, as he finished his sentence, a strange echoing noise was heard throughout the town, echoing down from the mountains.

"What was that?" The Imperial with the list inquired, looking up curiously.

"It's nothing. Carry on. Give them their last rites." The General said impatiently, not wanting to be delayed more.

As a priestess of Arkay began to administer the last rites for the prisoners, one of the Stormcloaks advanced. "For the love of Talos, let's get this over with." He said harshly, an unpleasant glare worn upon his face.

"As you wish," the priestess muttered just before the first soldier's head was placed down on the headsman's block.

"My ancestors are smiling at me, Imperials. Can you say the same?" The Stormcloak inquired just before the Headsman's axe came swiftly down upon his neck. Ellin's eyes widened a little in shock as she saw the gruesome scene unfolding before her. She cringed a little, before looking away as they kicked the body aside.

"Next, the one in rags!" The Imperial captain exclaimed, just before another strange sound echoed through the town, seeming to roll down from the mountain. Just as the man with the list began to speak, the captain cut him off. "I said: next prisoner!"

Ellin was led to the block by the man with the list, and felt the boot of the captain on her back pushing down on her as she fell first to her knees, then landed her head roughly on the stone. Ellin's eyes widened as she saw the black figure pass by through the midday sky, it letting out yet another guttural scream. Just as the headsman lifted up his axe, he fell to the ground as the beast landed on the stone tower Ellin was now facing.

For a moment, it seemed as if time had stopped complete, before Ellin heard a voice shouting at her and she stood up. "Hey, you! Kinsman! Get up, we have to get moving!" The stormcloak who had say across from her, Ralof, she believed, called out to her. "In here. This way! Come on!"

Stumbling up, Ellin ran as quickly as she could, trying to avoid the large chunks of rock falling from the sky after what the dragon had screamed so loudly.

* * *

They were in the keep, now, and out of the immediate danger, it seemed. Ellin took a moment to catch her breath as Ralof mourned the loss of another of his many comrades. His time of grief was cut short as they heard the voices of the Imperial captain from earlier. _Damn_, Ellin thought, _I was hoping that beast could have at least taken her from this world_.

Ralof motioned for Ellin to take cover and avoid sight, so she moved to the side of the barred door, wondering what they were planning to do. As the door opened and the Imperials began to enter, Ellin watched with almost as much surprise as the Imperials as Ralof's axe came down on the soldier accompanying the captain. Ellin, unsure what to do, froze up for a moment, giving the captain a chance to attempt an attack; the half-elf suddenly ducked out of the way, letting out a slight whelp, before pushing both her hands onto the captain's face and igniting the woman.

Ralof looked at the scene with both a bit of surprise and reluctance. It seemed the while her ability was rather effective, the girl was still inexperienced in combat. This could take a while…

* * *

"So," Ralof said to Ellin, "why were you captured, anyway?" The Nord asked the girl as they followed the road to Riverwood from Helgen.

"... I was caught just outside of Darkwater Crossing. All I had done was walk by the Imperials after they had captured you. They decided that I was a traitor as well." The half-elf told the man, a frown on her face. She was dressed in the robes of a dead man that was in a cage of a torture room in the keep of Helgen. It disgusted her more and more when she thought of what she had seen today.

They entered the town, and Ellin followed Ralof to the wood mill that the town was known for. As Ralof spoke to his sister, Ellin stood beside him, looking up again at the ruins that overlooked the town. Bleak Falls Barrow, he called them. She wasn't sure why, but Ellin felt as though something was pulling her toward the place.

"Hey, milk drinker!" Ralof said loudly, nudging her slightly. Ellin looked back toward Ralof, focusing again. "Gerdur wants to know if you can go to Whiterun and asked the Jarl for more guards, with the dragon lurking near here and all."

Ellin nodded a little, and then looked up at the Barrow again. "Eh? The barrow?" Ralof asked, before Ellin nodded again. "What about it?"

"Before I go to Whiterun, I think I'll go there..." Ellin said somewhat quietly. She followed Ralof to his sister's home, and grabbed a few potions, but didn't take anything else.

"Well, good luck, then." Ralof told her. "Just be sure to not die. The Jarl needs to know that there's a dragon around here, okay?"

The girl nodded before she shut the door, and began her trek to the top of the small mountain.

* * *

Ellin took a deep breath, panting heavily. Sweat ran down her face, and her hair was now disheveled. Why, of all things, did there have to be a spider. She hated them. "Help me!" She heard the man encased in web scream again, causing her to look up. She ignited the web, cringing a little from the smell as it burned.

The man, a Dunmer, then proceeded to run down the passage that had been previously sealed by the webbing, yelling something about how he'd never share the treasure with anyone. Ellin sighed, following the passage at a slow pace. She might have laughed at the sight of the Dunmer's body when she found him victim of a trap, but she was busy silencing the draugr that the thief had arisen with his careless steps. After she finished torching the walking corpses, Ellin went through the belongings of the bandit. She pocketed the few pieces of gold he had, as well as a lockpick. She then found an ornate golden claw, similar to that of a dragon. Putting the claw in her bag, the half-elf continued through the barrow, a little interested in what this supposed treasure was.

After nearly an hour of running through traps and burning walking corpses, Ellin finally came upon a large circular door, with markings similar to those of the claw, although out of order. Shifting the marks on the door, Ellin reached into her bag and pressed it against the center of the door, the tips of the claw matching small indentations. It moved forward, and Ellin instinctively turned it. The door let out a loud creak as the the symbols all shifted, and the door began to sink into the ground.

Ellin walked into a large cavern, ducking a little as a horde of bats flew over her head. She continued into the cave, stopping for a moment as she looked in awe at a massive curved wall with strange claw marks etched into it. She approached the wall, placing her hand against it as the carvings seemed to burn their way into her mind.

Suddenly, she heard a thud, as the base of the coffin beside the wall suddenly cracked open, and fell to the ground. An armored corpse rose, it's eyes glowing an unnatural blue almost the same color as Ellin's eyes. It opened its mouth to speak, but Ellin instinctively threw herself at it, hitting it with the sword she had grabbed from one of the many Draugr she had encountered earlier. She swung again, but the Draugr parried with it's axe, then swung the the weapon into Ellin's side. She gasped a little, as she felt frost spreading through her body, starting from where the weapon had struck. She swung the sword again, more violently, leaving it cleaved into the corpse's chest, she let flames explode from her hands, enveloping the Draugr. She sat down suddenly then, panting for breath, before laying on the ground and letting out a sigh of relief.

Then she heard the sound. It was as if someone, no, thing, was speaking into her ear.

"Alok Suleyk! Daal Ahzidgaaf. Alok Suleyk! Alok!" The words echoed in her mind, over and over again. Ellin pressed her hands against her pointed ears, trying to make the sound stop. "Kos Nahlot!" She shouted, not sure what the words she spoke meant, nor where she had learned them.

Suddenly, there was silence, and Ellin shut her eyes, exhausted, letting sleep come over her.

* * *

Ellin awoke, drenched in sweat, gasping for air. She had been dreaming, though it was not the same as her usual dream. This time, instead of looking up toward the strange masked man, she was fighting him. She was screaming something in the same language she always spoke in her dreams, though it seemed to make a little bit more sense now. She was angry, and sad; the man had betrayed his oath, and the order, though Ellin wasn't certain what this order was. The man laughed, and shouted something, and a sudden chill engulfed the girl. It was just as her vision began to be clouded by a fast growing ice that she awoke.

She was confused for a moment, looking around, before remembering where she was. She looked at the coffin that the Draugr had exited, and found a strange stone placed in it, with symbols similar to that of the wall beside her. Lifting it up, she looked at the stone, and said the first thing that came to mind. "Dovahgolz."

Ellin then blinked, confused, uncertain why she said that. Shaking her head as she decided not to think on it, the half-elf put the stone in her bag, and looked for the exit after taking a small pile of gold and a soul gem from the chest beside the coffin. After a moment, she found a small switch that needed to be pulled beside the obvious stone false wall. The wall sank to the ground, leading to a small passage that exited the mountain.

The girl let out a small sigh of relief as she felt the crisp air biting at her nose, and smiled a little to herself. She climbed down from the face of the mountain she found herself upon, and followed the river back to Riverwood.

* * *

The door to the Riverwood Trader opened somewhat silently as Lucan Valerius and his sister argued over her ridiculous plan to go take back the golden claw statue that had been stolen from the shop by bandits just days before.

"Well," Camilla said loudly, frustrated at her brother's unwillingness, "one of us has to do something!"

"We are done talking about this." Lucan ordered his sister, a frown across his face.

"Well what are you going to do then, huh?" His sister asked, "Let's hear it!"

"I said no! No adventures, no theatrics, no thief-chasing!" The man scolded his sister before his eyes shifted to the teen that had just entered his shop. "Oh, a customer. Sorry you had to hear that." Lucan said apologetically.

The girl walked up to the counter, a bag in her left hand. "Did something happen?" She inquired quietly, in a somewhat timid sounding voice.

"Yes," The merchant reluctantly admitted. "We did have a bit of a… break-in." He told the girl, "But we still have plenty to sell. Robbers were only after one thing. An ornament, solid gold. In the shape of a dragon's claw."

The girl then began shuffling through her bag, and pulled out the golden claw in question. "Do you mean this?" She asked, handing it over.

"Haha! There it is. Funny. I remember it being bigger. Haha." The man said, relief covering his face. "Well, here," he told the girl, handing her a somewhat generous amount of gold. "I got this gold from my last shipment, and I feel that you should have it, having aided me and my sister like this."

The girl was a little bit surprised, but wasn't going to turn the reward down. "Th-thank you." She muttered, before exiting the shop.

* * *

Ellin sat on the bridge that led across the river, eating part of a loaf of bread slowly. She noticed someone approaching, who she identified as Ralof as he got closer. "Hey," the Nord said, waving, "still haven't gone to Whiterun, eh, milk drinker?" He asked, grinning somewhat at his continued reference to her as a whelp. She shook her head vigorously, her mouth still filled with a bite of the bread. He laughed at her action, and sat done beside her.

"I heard what you did for Lucan and Camilla. I'm impressed, milk drinker. Not only did you brave that place, but you were able to help them out as well." Ralof said, smiling a little as he ruffled her hair. "I guess you could say I'm proud of you." He told Ellin, who looked at him with confusion as to what he meant.

"When we were in the keep in Helgen, you seemed to be frightened and hesitant. I didn't think much of you as a fighter, or even as a mage." He admitted. "To me, it seemed you were just some kind of whelp who was unable to hold her own in combat. It seems that you've proven me wrong, so, I'm going to ask something of you. When you're done telling Jarl Balgruuf that Riverwood needs aid, I want you to go to Windhelm and join with us Stormcloaks."

The girl looked down, thinking for a moment, before looking back at Ralof. "Do you really think they'll accept someone like me?" Ellin inquired, shifting her hair to the side, revealing a pointed ear of elvish heritage.

"Of course! It doesn't matter who you are or what you are!" Ralof insisted. "All that is important is that you can hold your own, and are loyal to Skyrim and her people."

Ellin shrugged, standing up. "I'll think about it... I've heard some bad things about how the Stormcloaks have treated those who are not Nords." She told Ralof as she adjusted the pack of supplies on her back. "Well... I guess I need to go to Whiterun, then."

* * *

Ellin walked into the hall of Dragonsreach, somewhat awed by the greatness of the large chamber. She slowly walked up the steps and approached the man who was unmistakably Jarl Balgruuf. He had a certain air of nobility around him, and his voice was one of someone in command. "What's the meaning of this interruption?" A Dunmer woman asked forcefully, approaching Ellin. "The Jarl is not receiving visitors." The woman said, sword drawn, looking at Ellin inquisitively.

Ellin stood for a moment, hesitant again. "I bring a request from Gerdur of Riverwood." The half-elf said nervously, looking at the Dunmer's aggressive stance.

"If you have something to say, then you can say it to me." The elf insisted forcefully.

"B-But I was told to deliver it d-directly to the Jarl..." Ellin told the woman, clearly not feeling comfortable with the way the elf was acting toward her.

"Then you can say it to me. I'm starting to think-" The Dunmer began.

"Irileth, let her be. I want to here what she has to say." Jarl Balgruuf commanded, causing his reluctant housecarl to back down, returning to her place standing beside the Jarl. "So, then, what news do you bring from Riverwood?"

"Gerdur asks that you send more troops to Riverwood because of the Dragon attack at Helgen." Ellin said nervously.

"Helgen? What do you know about Helgen?" The Jarl inquired, crossing his arms somewhat.

"I was there... Just as the Imperials were preparing to execute Jarl Ulfric Stormcloak, a great beast came down from the sky, and attacked the village. It was... chaos. Last I saw of it, it was heading in this direction, though that was yesterday." Ellin explained to the man.

"Ha! I should have guessed, that Ulfric would be mixed up in this somewhere!" Balgruuf exclaimed, laughing grimly. "What do you say now, Proventus? Shall we continue to trust the strength of our walls? Against a Dragon?"

"We should send troops to Riverwood at once. Its in the most immediate danger if there is a Dragon lurking around the mountains." Irileth suggested to the Jarl.

"If we do that, the Jarl of Falkreath will assume we're taking Ulfric's side and preparing to attack him!" Proventus interjected, seemingly opposed to anything other than "caution" and "waiting."

"_Enough! _I will not stand idly by while a dragon burns my hold and threatens my people! Irileth, send a detachment of troops to Riverwood at once." Balgruuf commanded, his voice echoing through the hall, his anger clear.

"Yes, my Jarl." Irileth replied, bowing curtly. Ellin moved aside as Irileth walked by, not wanting to bother the Dunmer anymore. "You have done Whiterun a great service, kinsman. I have a task fit for someone of your... _particular_ talents. Come, let us speak with my court wizard, Farengar. He has been looking into these "Dragons" and rumors of Dragons." The Jarl told Ellin, standing up from his throne. Ellin followed behind the Jarl as he led her to the room beside the hall where a hooded man stood, looking over some notes of a sort.

"Farengar, I have found someone to help you in your search for information about dragons." The Jarl told the man, getting his attention, before leaving back to the main room.

"Hmm? Ah, yes. I need you to fetch something for me." Farengar told Ellin, who thought it was a little strange that she would be given such a menial task. "By fetch, I mean delve into a dangerous ruin possibly infected by Draugr and retrieve a certain stone tablet for me. Go to Bleak Falls Barrow, and acquire entrance to the main chamber. There you should find a Tablet known as the dragonstone. Go on, then." He told the girl rudely before returning to his notes.

He look up again after a loud thud, and Ellin pointed at the stone she had grabbed from the Barrow earlier. "Ah! The Dragonstone of Bleak Falls Barrow! A cut above the average brute the Jarl sends my way, I see." He told her as he began examining the stone. Ellin wasn't sure what he could possibly mean by "brute," as she was only five foot three, and weighed a whopping 117 pounds. She was the very definition of whelp.

She was about to say something, when her stream of thought was interrupted by a somewhat familiar voice. "Farengar! Come quick! A Dragon's been sighted near Whiterun!" Irileth informed him, a slight hint of panic in her voice.

"A Dragon? How exciting! What was it doing, where was it sighted?" The magician asked with an almost childish sound of excitement in his voice.

"I'd take this a little more serious if I were you, if a Dragon attacks Whiterun, I don't know if we'll be able to stop it." Irileth said, grabbing the overly excited man. "You come too, as of now, you're the one with the most experience when it comes to Dragons." The Dunmer told Ellin, who nodded reluctantly, following behind as Irileth led them up the staircase to the Jarl's strategy room.

* * *

_Well, that was my first chapter~ It's a little long, but hopefully it shouldn't be too hard to get through._


	2. Chapter 2 - Dovahkiin

_Hello, Suilebhan here. This is my second chapter of Ahzidvahdin (obviously). Please read and enjoy. Feel free to leave a review._

* * *

_**Dovahkiin!**_

The words echoed through the air of Skyrim, sent down from High Hrothgar by the Greybeards. In the streets of Whiterun, people looked up, shock plastered on their faces. It had sounded like thunder, exploding down from the heavens. There was a silence in the air for several moments, as the citizens of Whiterun slowly realized what had happened.

* * *

Ellin stood atop the slain body of Mirmulnir, gasping for air. She pulled the ancient Nordic sword from the Dragon's neck, and stumbled backward, landing on her back with a _thud_. She slowly stood up, leaning on the sword a bit for support, as strange mist began to expel itself from the dead dragon and surround Ellin's body. She looked around in confusion, backing away slightly.

"I can't believe it..." She heard one of the soldiers from Whiterun say, "you... you're Dragonborn!"

"What are you talking about?" Another replied to the first.

"You know! Dragonborn! My father used to tell me stories about them. Ancient warriors that could absorb the soul of Dragons! Like old Tiber Septim himself, back when he was still Talos of Atmora."

"I never heard of Talos slaying any Dragons." A third stated, entering the conversation.

"That's because there weren't no Dragons back then, stupid. Dragons haven't been seen in Skyrim in... Forever."

Ellin rubbed her temples, her head aching severely, tuning out the useless conversation going on between the guards. As the guards debated, Irileth sent Ellin back to Whiterun, to inform the Jarl of their success. Grabbing her bag, she began the walk back to Whiterun from the now destroyed watchtower.

* * *

_Seven **thousand** steps_. Ellin thought to herself, gasping for air as she finally arrived in front of the ancient monastery._ I can't believe I had to walk seven thousand steps to get here_. Slowly trekking up the last steps before the door, the half-elf let out a sigh of relief. "At least I'm here now..." She muttered, pushing on the door to get inside. She stood for a moment as the door slid shut behind her, taking a deep breath. It wasn't too much warmer in the temple then out of it, but at least the walls could shield from the wind. She slowly approached the group of elderly men in the entry hall, who she assumed were the Greybeards she had come all this way to see.

One of the men stood and looked toward her. "So, a Dragonborn appears, at this moment in the turning of an age." The elderly man addressed Ellin.

"You call me Dragonborn. What does that mean?" Ellin asked, surprised by the silence of the other men.

"First, let us see if you truly have the gift. Show us, Dragonborn, let us taste of your voice." The man commanded, yet not in a harsh or demanding way. More the way that an instructor speaks, when teaching a novice. Ellin hesitated for a moment, then took a deep breath.

"FUS!" The air rushed forward, causing the elderly man to stagger back somewhat. Straightening himself out, the man smiled slightly.

"So it is true, Dragonborn. Come, we have much to teach you." Arngeir said, bowing slightly.

* * *

For six days, they sat in High Hrothgar, training the young Dragonborn in the Way of the Voice, yet, for all their training, the teen's spirit seemed to be still at strife. Arngeir could not understand what was hindering their training so greatly, and felt himself troubled. Standing up, Arngeir walked outside of the main building, and sat down before the gate marking the path to the peak. "Master, I know not what to do. Our young pupil is excellent at learning, so much so that one might think she has already spoken much of the Thu'um out before... Yet... Her mind is clouded by nightmares, her soul is filled with strife." Arngeir spoke into the wind, his face shadowed with worry. He turned and saw Ellin standing behind him, as if she was preparing to say something, but instead tears began to flow down her cheeks.

"Master... Why am I like this? Why do I have to be so plagued by these visions." The half-elf asked, sitting beside the elder. "Each night, they corrupt my sleep... I see a man, who I appear to look up to as a father... Yet, he sees me only as a pupil, and a slave... He never removes his mask, with its tendrils seeming to both shift and stay motionless..." Ellin explained, wiping some of the tears from her eyes.

"Arngeir," a great voice boomed down from the mountain top, echoing down from the peak above. "Zu'u Krosis. I am sorry, I am of no help at this time, my disciple. Many apologies." The voice said as it echoed down the mountain. It was a wise, ancient sort of voice, powerful and great in its own right.

Arngeir stood and bowed toward the gate. "You need not apologize, master! We should not have troubled you in your meditation. We apologize to you!" He said, his voice booming.

Turning to Ellin, the Greybeard places his hand on her shoulder. "Do not grieve, child. I am sure that you are given these dreams for a reason. These are likely the work of Akatosh, not of something evil. These will guide you, and aid you in your journey." The elder said, smiling at the girl. "Come, the others and myself have been in discussion, and we have decided on your final test." He told her, leading her back inside.

* * *

Ustengrav. The tomb of Jurgen Windcaller — first of the Greybeards. At first, Ellin had hoped it was just infested with the necromancers who seemed to have set up at the entrance, but her hopes were soon crushed as she entered deeper within the ruins, and it became patrolled by Draugr and skeletons. Ellin entered a large cavernous chamber that seemed to have been naturally formed, although there were some ruined structures. Ellin followed the way to the bottom, slaying a few skeletons and Draugr in her path, but was disappointed as she only found another of the "Word Walls" (as master Arngeir called them). She placed her hand against it was the etchings seemed to be grafted into her memory. Removing her hand, she started her way up to the middle of the cavern, where there was a thin rock bridge connecting both sides. Carefully stepping across as lightly as she could, Ellin tip-toed across the fragile structure, letting out at sigh of relief as she got to the other side.

Her brief respite was cut short, however by the sound of an arrow whizzing past her ear, passing through the renegade strands of hair that hadn't agreed to stay straight. The fledgling Dragonborn dived forward as another few arrows flew by, and then jumped up, releasing a brilliant blast of light from her hands that destroyed the skeleton. "What was that?" She wondered aloud as she continued through the path. Her pace quickly slowed as she became aware of the large webs that were now decorating the wall.

"FEIM!" The words echoed through the damaged hallway as Ellin became ethereal just before the spider behind her lunged forward. The creature fell through the no longer corporeal girl, and landed on the floor, which exploded with flames. "Thank Auriel..." The half-elf muttered as she continued, entering a large chamber. She spotted two more large spiders, and a gapping hole in the ceiling that no doubt held another. She launched two large balls of flame from her palms, and ducked to the side as a now flaming spider's body flew by, still caught in the momentum of its lunge. The body landed behind the girl, who was far too focused on the other spider which had managed to shrug off the first explosion of flame. The creature began skittering toward her furiously, enraged at the death of its sibling, but its life was cut short by the traps on the floor as well.

Then **it** came. Ellin shuddered a little as she saw the first legs creep down from the ceiling, followed by more, and then a large head, it's disturbed eyes looking at her venomously. As the monstrous arachnid launched itself from the ceiling, Ellin reflexively cringed a little, expecting its fangs to bite into her arm at any second. Out of desperation, she shouted the first words that came to her mind.

"RII VAAZ ZOL!" An explosion of purple flames exploded out from Ellin's mouth, consuming the gigantic spider. Ellin fell back, launching her arm back to catch herself as she approached the ground. She panted for air, her eyes wide with confusion. Blue spirals of mist circled the dead spider, and it slowly rose from the ground, a slight blue hue around the arachnid's body.

Ellin squealed a little, backing away, but the spider did not attack, it simply followed. Suddenly, Ellin remembered something someone had told her before: "Your Thu'um cuts through flesh and shatters soul, commanding the will of the fallen." The words seemed to resonate in Ellin's memory for a moment, and she stood up, her breath slowing to a calmer pace. She placed her hand on the head of the Giant Frostbite Spider, which stood obediently, waiting for command.

Ellin just stood still for a moment, watching as the force controlling the spider's body dispersed, and the corpse dissolved into ash. Ellin continued on, confused at the words she had spoken, slashing away the thick barrier of web blocking the doorway leading out of the room, taking out her frustration as the sword in her hand tore through the thread.

Opening the last door, she entered the final chamber. She followed a stone path in the center of the room, watching stone dragon statues rise from the depths of the water surrounding the bridge. She approached the elaborate coffin hoping to grab the horn and leave, but instead found a note. Reading it, Ellin's face became distorted with anger. She screamed in frustration as an explosion of flame launched out around her. Crumbling the note and shoving it into a pocket of her robe, Ellin followed the passage out of the ruins.

* * *

It felt strange to be back in Riverwood, after she first visited almost three weeks prior. She entered the in slowly, approaching the Breton woman who appeared to own the inn, and asked for the attic room. "Attic room, eh?" The Breton asked, a smirk seeming to form in her face. "Well, we don't have an Attic room, but you can take the one on the left." The woman told her as she bagged the few coins of gold a room cost.

Ellin had a rather annoyed look on her face as she entered the room, and threw herself on the bed. She let out a sigh and shut her eyes, exhausted. Unfortunately, her rest was not to pass, as moments after she entered the room, another opened the door: the Breton woman. "So," the woman said as Ellin sat up, "you're this Dragonborn I've been hearing so much about..."

She started reaching inside her sleeve, and pulled out an old carved horn. "I think you're looking for this?" The Breton asked, presenting the horn to Ellin. "We need to talk. Follow me." The woman said, motioning for Ellin to follow. Soon, they were in an underground hidden chamber, and the Breton stood over a map of Skyrim with several areas marked out on the map. A specific spot was circled, and the word Kynesgrove was written down.

"The Greybeards seem to think you're the Dragonborn. I hope they're right." The Breton said, looking at Ellin intently, to the point that the half-elf almost felt a little uncomfortable.

"So... You're the one that took the horn?" Ellin asked nervously, confused as to why this woman had gone to such great lengths to meet her. Was being the Dragonborn truly that important?

"Surprised?" The innkeeper asked with a smirk. "I guess I'm getting pretty good at the whole harmless innkeeper act." The woman said, before pointing down at the map. "Look, we don't have much time to talk right now, but I promise I'll explain everything. Right now, we need to go to Kynesgrove, before what ever is bringing these Dragons back to life can occur again."

"Wait... did you say bringing back to life? Do you know how crazy this sounds?" Ellin blurted out, a slight hint of frustration in her tone. She had just wanted to go to the Greybeards and finish her initiation.

"Ha. A few years ago, I said almost the same thing to a colleague of mine. Well, it turned out he was right and I was wrong." Delphine said in a somewhat regretful tone, as if she had done something she would rather take back now. "Listen, I know this is crazy, but I've visited their ancient burial mounds. They're empty. And I've figured out the pattern, that's why we need to get going to Kynesgrove. Now." The Breton commanded. Ellin nodded, and went outside the inn as she waited for the woman to get her equipment.

Outside, Ellin was spotted by Ralof, who approached her. "Hello, milk drinker!" He said in a happy voice. "I hear that they slew a Dragon out near Whiterun! Can you believe it? After what happened to Helgen, it's hard to believe mere men could do such a thing! Ah, of course, it wasn't a mere man! You surely heard the call as well, right? 'Dovahkiin!' I wonder what the Dragonborn is like! He must be a giant of a man, able to wield a battleaxe and a shield! Haha!" Ralof seemed happy enough, although that was likely due to the fact that he had yet to return to the battlefield of the civil war.

"Come on," Ellin heard Delphine say behind her, now dressed in leather armor, a beautiful curved blade by her hip. "We've got a long way to go to Kynesgrove. And we can't afford any delays."

* * *

Ellin and Delphine slowly scaled the hill, keeping to the shadows as the great shadow of a large black dragon flew overhead. "Lorkhan's eyes! Look at that big bastard! Keep your head down, let's see what it does." Delphine ordered, and Ellin wasn't one to disagree in this situation.

Ellin stopped walking, just starring for a moment at the large Dragon before them. "Sahloknir, ziil gro dovah ulse! Slen Tiid Vo!" The voice of the bane of kings echoed out through the air, before he let out another roar. The burial mound that stood before exploded open, the skeleton of the Dragon within climbing its way out.

"Alduin, thuri! Boaan tiid vokriiha suleyksejun kruziik?" The Skeletal Dragon asked as what appeared to be flesh formed around its bones.

"Geh, Sahloknir, kaali mir." The black dragon replied, before circling around once. "Ful, losei Dovahkiin? Zu'u koraav nid nol dov do hi." The Dragon said, looking down at Ellin, who looked up at it with confusion and horror in her eyes. "You do not even know our tongue, do you? Such arrogance, to dare take for yourself the name of Dovah. Sahloknir, krii daar joorre." Alduin commanded before flying off into the distance.

Suddenly, the newly restored Dragon lifted off into the air. "I am Sahloknir! Here my voice and despair!" The green Dragon commanded, before releasing a large column of flame from his mouth. Ellin ducked out of the way, before launching a few spikes of ice toward the beast, although none of them hit their mark. This continued for several minutes, before Sahloknir decided to land and have more sport with his prey.

It was then that Ellin struck. Launching herself forward, Ellin took her sword and stabbed it into Sahloknir's wing as he was beginning to lift off again. Clenching her teeth, the half-elf pulled the sword out, gripping onto one of the spines coming from the Dragon's back. Ellin stabbed Sahloknir several times in succession, before piercing the blade through the Dragon's neck.

Sahloknir let out a deafening cry of pain as he slammed to the ground, launching Ellin off in the process. He attempted to ignite Delphine and the now wounded girl, but as he tried to launch flame from his mouth, he found only silence. His eyes slowly became still, and his scales began to glow a brilliant orange and dissolve into the air. Delphine grabbed the unconscious Dragonborn, and slung the girl over her shoulder.

* * *

When Ellin awoke, she was in an inn, although it was most definitely not the Sleeping Giant. She found Delphine leaning over her, letting out a sigh of relief. "Thank Talos you're okay, Dragonborn. You had me worried for a moment." The woman admitted, laughing a little. She grabbed a jug of water and handed it to Ellin as she sat up in the bed. "Here, you're probably thirsty."

"H-how long was I asleep?" Ellin asked nervously, taking a sip of the water. "I feel horrible..."

"Well, you were knocked unconscious when you were thrown from that Dragon... that must have been almost a day ago." Delphine said, leaning back in her chair. "Now then... I suppose I owe you some answers, don't I? Go ahead, whatever you want to know. Nothing held back.

* * *

_Well, that's the second chapter~ I hope you liked it! Hmm... I should really start making titles for these chapters, shouldn't I. _


	3. Chapter 3 - Dawnguard

_Hello, Suilebhan here. Here's chapter 3, hope you like it. Read, enjoy, and feel free to Review. _

* * *

Ellin stepped outside of Candlehearth hall, taking a deep breath. As she approached the gate, she noticed two men accosting a Dunmer woman, and approached as they began to leave, looking away as one of them gave her a rude glance. As she looked back up, the Dunmer turned toward her. "Do you hate my people as well?" The woman asked, leering at Ellin with distrust.

"N-no, I don't hate the Dunmer..." Ellin said, whimpering a little, cowering away form the woman.

"Well then you've come to the wrong city. Windhelm is a haven of prejudice and bigotry." The Dunmer said, a frown on her face. "I'm sorry if it seemed that I was angry at you, miss. I'm far to used to Nords being against my people."

"W-well... I d-don't see wh-why anyone would hate your p-people..." Ellin told the woman meekly. She shivered a little, unaccustomed to the cold air of Windhelm. While she was naturally resistant to the cold, she still before some discomfort from it, perhaps because of where she had lived before she had been captured and taken to Helgen.

"Excuse me, miss, do you need somewhere to go for some shelter from the chill today?" The Dunmer asked politely as she observed the girl's discomfort. "Here, come with me." She said motioning for Ellin to follow. "My name is Suvaris. Suvaris Atheron. Welcome to the Grey Quarter." She informed the girl as they entered a street of buildings somewhat secluded from the rest of the city.

"Wh-why do your people live here..?" Ellin quietly asked, looking down nervously, hoping not to offend Suvaris. The street was dirty, cramped, and clearly badly treated by the Nords who disliked the Dunmer so greatly. They stopped in front of a building with several red banners hanging down in front of it.

"We don't have a choice." Suvaris told the girl, opening the door for her. "We are refugees from Morrowind, yet here in Windhelm, we are treated as second class citizens. We are forced to live in this segregated 'Grey Quarter,' and we must endure the harassment we receive from people like Rolff." Suvaris sat down by the counter and let out a loud sigh. Grabbing a bottle of ale, Suvaris took a swig, then offered the bottle to Ellin. Ellin grabbed the bottle and looked at it for a moment, hesitating, before taking a small sip from the bottle. She cringed a little, the bitter taste catching her by surprise, and thrust the bottle toward Suvaris.

"B-b-bitter!" The half-elf blurted out, flustered because of her reaction. Suvaris laughed and patted Ellin's back.

"You're the only Nord I know of that can't handle her alcohol." Suvaris explained, grinning and taking another swig. She let out another sigh, this time more out of relief. "Ahh, I guess these times truly are strange..."

"B-but I'm not a N-Nord..." Ellin told the Dunmer, pouting a little, putting her head on the counter. She parted the hair in front of her ears, showing ears more kin to mer than to man. "See?"

Suvaris looked at the girl with slight surprise. "I'm shocked, really. It's not common to see anyone actually born from a union between man and mer. Pregnancies are rare enough for our people as is, and even less likely to be successful." The Dunmer explained, inspecting the ears closely. "What kind of mer are you descended from? I've never seen structuring of the ear quite like yours."

"I dunno..." Ellin admitted, "I don't remember anything from before six years ago. I was found in Solstheim by a member of the Skaal, and he raised me ever since. They aren't like other Nords... They're really peaceful, and they don't take from the land what they don't need... It's so... Tranquil..." Ellin muttered, reminiscing on her life before her caretaker took her from the island. She didn't know why, and he never told her what the reason was, but the elder thought it wise.

"Interesting, that means you might have a little Dunmer in you, though I admit I don't see it." Suvaris exclaimed, her cheeks tinted from tipsiness, patting the girl's back again.

* * *

Ellin woke up early in the morning, as the sun was just rising, and crept out of the New Gnisis Cornerclub, smiling a little at Suvaris as she noted the woman asleep, her head on the table they had used for much of the night. Her heart sank a little as she thought of the plight that the Dunmer had to go through just living in Windhelm. She entered the town square and yawned a little. An Orc wearing patterned light armor that Ellin had not seen before approached her. "You there. The Dawnguard is looking for anyone willing to fight against the growing vampire menace. What do you say?"

Ellin looked up at the Orc, slightly intimidated. "Um... I... I guess... I mean I did hear something about vampires attacking th-the Hall of the Vigilant..." She admitted, nodding slightly.

"Good to hear. I was planning on returning to Fort Dawnguard myself, so I can lead you there." The Orc told Ellin, smiling politely at the girl. "The name's Durak. What should I call you?"

"M-my name is E-Ellin... It's n-nice to meet you, Durak, s-sir..." Ellin said nervously, bowing slightly toward the Orc.

Durak laughed a little at the girl's actions. "No need to add 'sir' to it, Ellin. I'm not the leader, that's Isran. And my advice, don't call him sir, either. He doesn't like it." Durak informed the girl, grinning slightly. "Now then, we should go. It's a long way to Fort Dawnguard."

* * *

It had been three days since they had left Windhelm, and finally the duo had arrived at Fort Dawnguard. "Here we are: Fort Dawnguard." Durak said as they entered Stendar's Beacon. Ellin let of a small squeal of awe as she saw the massive fort, built upon the mountain. Her eyes glittered with excitement, causing Durak to laugh loudly. "You know, girl, I think that if I had ever had a daughter, she would have been like you." He told her, his voice both happy and solemn.

"Oh, s-sorry..." Ellin muttered shyly, feeling as though she had done something wrong. She followed behind as they approached the gates, slowly becoming aware that the fort was in some disarray, as if it had been abandoned for many years. As they neared the gate, a Breton man in armor of a similar fashion to that of Durak dropped down from the branch of a tree beside the fort.

"Hey Durak!" The man said cheerfully, greeting his comrade. He then noticed the girl cowering behind the Orc. "Ah! Here to join the Dawnguard? Good." The Breton told Ellin, a grin across his face. "You should go on in and see Isran, another recruit arrived just before you."

Ellin nodded, entering the fort nervously, Durak still beside her. "That's Celann. He's surprisingly cheery, He used to be a Vigilant, like Isran, that's why he's here. You go on, then, I need to get back outside to keep watch with Celann. I'd say good luck, but I'm sure Isran will take you." Durak told Ellin, patting her back in encouragement before he returned to the exterior of the fort.

"Why are you here, Tolan?" Ellin heard a powerful and forceful voice echoing through the fort. "The Vigilants and I were finished long ago."

"You know why I'm here, the Vigilants are under attack everywhere." Another voice replied, one of both anger and desperation. "The vampires are much more dangerous than we believed."

"And now you want to come running to safety with the Dawnguard, is that it?" The first man told the second harshly, although very calm. "I remember Keeper Carcette telling me repeatedly that Dawnguard is a crumbling ruin, not worth the expense and manpower to repair. And now that you've stirred up the vampires against you, you come begging for my protection?"

"Isran, Carcette is dead. The Hall of Vigilants... everyone... they're all dead." Tolan cried out, regretful that he had survived while his shield-siblings fell. "You were right, we were wrong. Isn't that enough for you?"

"Yes, well... I never wanted any of this to happen. I tried to warn all of you... I am sorry, you know." The man now identified as Isran explained, then turning his head to Ellin. "Who are you, and why are you here?" He demanded, his right arm already reaching back to grab his hammer.

"I... I'm here to join the D-Dawnguard..." Ellin muttered meekly, cowering slightly from Isran. The man loosened his grip on the hammer, returning his arm to his side.

"So, you're here to join the Dawnguard." Isran spoke with an inquisitive tone, beckoning that Ellin come closer so that he could see her. "Well... I guess we can use all the help we can get. Besides, we could use a healer at the moment." Isran told the half-elf, circling around her in as if inspecting some kind of tool. "All right. You can join, and while I would appreciate help cleaning this place up, right now, we need someone in the field."

Ellin nodded meekly at the man's orders. "Tolan was telling me about some kind of ruin the Vigilants found in a cave..." Isran began, turning toward Tolan to have him explain further.

"Dimhollow Crypt." Tolan explained. "Brother Adalvald was sure it held some long-lost vampire artifact of some kind. We didn't listen to him anymore than we did Isran. He was at the hall when it was attacked..." The Vigilant tone slowing as he spoke, looking down regretfully, his mind being filled with anger.

"Right. Dimhollow Crypt. I need you to get out there and find out what this so called 'vampire artifact' is." Isran ordered Ellin, turning back to her.

"If you're going to Dimhollow, I'm coming as well." Tolan informed the two, "It's the least I can do to avenge my fallen comrades..."

"Tolan... I don't think that's a good idea. The Vigilants weren't trained how to handle vampires..."

"Do you think that will stop me?! I'm going to Dimhollow... Perhaps I can be of some assistance..." The man said, before storming out of the fort. Isran turned back to Ellin and sighed.

"Here, take this," The aging Redguard held out a Crossbow to Ellin. "If you meet any vampires, this will help send those unholy bastards to Oblivion. I trust you know how to use it?" Ellin nodded as she took the weapon, hooking it onto a strap of her robes. Durak had shown her how to fire his Crossbow during their journey from Windhelm, so she had a little experience. "You can take some gear, if you can find it. There isn't much yet, but if you can find something of use, feel free to hold on to it." Isran informed Ellin, "now then, head out."

* * *

Ellin nervously crept into the cavern, her pace slowing as she heard voices. She froze up for a moment as she heard them mention a Vigilant that had tried to attack them. Sadness flooded into the half-elf as she realized that Tolan had fallen. While she never had known the man, he had seemed to be one of honor, that cared for others. Then, hate clouded into her mind as she heard one of the vampires insult the now slain Vigilant.

The pair of vampires turned as they heard the sound of footsteps, although upon investigation, they saw nothing. "Must've been hearing things..." One of them muttered, turning around. It was then that he felt something impact his back, and he suddenly went rigid, his eyes bulging. The vampire soon found himself lit with flames like that of the sun, and screamed in horror as his flesh began to turn to ash. His companion turned to see what was wrong, and was met with a steel bolt piercing into her chest. As she staggered, another hit, this time just above her right eye. As the two vampires fell to the ground, dead, Ellin dispatched of the strange canine they had in their company, a bolt of flames as bright of the sun stopping the creature in the middle of its advance. She approached Tolan's body, a sorrowful frown on her face, and crouched down, shutting the man's eyes.

She planted Tolan's hammer into the earth before his body, and wiped a tear from her cheek. Her gaze intensified, hardened like that of her resolve. Sure, she was scared, who wouldn't be in such a situation? But she was also determined: Ellin was not going to cower away now. She had to find out what had the vampires so interested in this place. After pulling a somewhat hidden lever, Ellin continued into the ruin, the axe she had taken from Fort Dawnguard clenched tightly into her hand. As she saw skeletons begin to rise from the earth, Ellin launched another bolt of solar flames from her left hand, destroying a pair of shambling bones that approached her, and lunged forward toward the third skeleton as it rose, swinging her axe upward, catching the skull and launching it toward the ceiling. As the vampire at the top of a small staircase started to open her mouth, noticing the enraged half-elf approaching at a furious speed. Before she could speak, the vampire's head impacted the wall behind her, while her body slowly slid down the eroded stairs.

Ellin stood still, gasping for air, her robes sticking to her skin because of sweat. She looked down at the beheaded vampire, and felt conflicted. While she knew that vampires were generally evil, they still looked like normal people. She looked at her blood drenched hands, and almost lost her breakfast. Clenching her teeth, she swallowed deeply. "I have to keep going... I can't let them get away with what they've done to Tolan... Or the other Vigilants..." She said, trying to clear her head of conflicting emotions. Tightening her grip on the axe in her hand, Ellin continued on.

Passing through a somewhat ruined Crypt, Ellin slew a few Draugr that had dispatched a vampire and death hound. Following the path through the Crypt, Ellin eventually entered a massive chamber, with a strange structure in the centered. Creeping slowly into the room, she heard several voices. It seemed that this "brother Adalvald" Tolan had mentioned was still alive, being interrogated by a pair of vampires. As Ellin peaked over the railing of the entrance, she witnessed Adalvald's throat being slit by one of the vampires. Again, anger clouded her head, and she attacked, jumping down from the balcony and swinging her axe into the vampire accompanying the one that killed Adalvald. She then leapt toward the second vampire, her hand now cloaked in brilliant flames. She smashed her hand into the vampire's hand, and released the spell she had been channeling into her hand.

Looking at Adalvald's body, Ellin let out a scream of frustration, tears running down her cheeks. "Damnit! Why did he have to die?! Why couldn't I say him?!" She shouted into the empty chamber, looking up toward the ceiling. "Why do I have to be so pathetically weak?!"

After a few minutes, Ellin took in a deep breath and bit down on her lip until she drew a little blood. She entered the strange circular structure, and looked quizzically at the pedestal at the center of the structure. Placing her hand down for a moment to try and think, she suddenly felt a piercing pain in her hand. Looking down, she saw a spike protruding from the pedestal and through her hand. She yelled out in pain for a moment, backing away, passing through a mystifying purple light. She stumbled a little, falling back onto one of the many other pedestals on the central structure. The pedestal shifted back, the purple energy seeming to follow and shift direction. Thinking for a moment, Ellin noticed that the pedestals surrounding the central column each seemed to have the light passing near or through them. Pushing each into place, the floor shifted and began sinking down, stumbling a little, Ellin fell onto her back and witness the central column become a strange coffin.

Approaching it nervously, Ellin pushed against the coffin's side, which suddenly moved inward and sank below the ground. From inside, a black haired woman fell out, seemingly unconscious, landing in Ellin's arms.

"Um... Excuse me?" Ellin muttered, blushing deeply as she struggled to hold the woman. The woman awoke, and stood up, "What..? Who sent you here?" The woman asked, her eyes opening to reveal a glowing orange.

"Who w-were you expecting?" Ellin asked the woman nervously, noting that the woman was likely a vampire, yet more interesting... was carrying a large scroll on her back.

"I was expecting someone... like me, at least..." The mysterious woman admitted, looking at Ellin.

"Are you a..." Ellin began, realizing that her assumption was correct.

"Vampire? Yes, can't you tell just by looking at me?" The woman replied, looking at the half-elf as if she was an idiot.

"I... I had my suspicions, but... you know..." Ellin muttered, looking down, embarrassed because of how foolish she had sounded. "A-Anyway, what were you doing locked away like that?" Ellin asked, wondering if it had to do with the scroll on the woman's back.

"That's... complicated. Look, I don't know if I can trust you," The woman told Ellin, crossing her arms as she looked at the girl. "If you want to know the whole story, then help me get to my family's home. We used to live on an island, west of Solitude, I'm guessing we still do."

* * *

Ellin shivered a little, holding her robes close to her body to conserve heat. Before them stood a massive castle, almost like a monolith jutting out of the sea. "Well, here we are..." Serana said, a slight hint of hesitation in her voice. "Home sweet... Castle..."

"Are you okay?" Ellin asked, curious as to her companion's worry. "If you don't want to go, we don't have to."

"I'm just... worried. My father, he was... distant, to say the least, last time we spoke. He seemed more focused on other things than his family..." Serana admitted, shrugging. "We should go in, you look cold." The vampire said with a smile. As they approached the gate, Ellin heard someone shout something, though she couldn't tell what, she guessed it had to do with the gate, which proceeded to open.

They entered the building, and were immediately met with by a Altmer vampire who inquired what the meaning of their disturbance was, until he recognized who Serana was. He ran into the main hall, and suddenly shouted "Lady Serana has returned!"

Ellin was a bit surprised by the chorus of cheering that erupted, and was even more taken back by what followed: "Ah, Serana, my daughter. I trust you have my Elder Scroll?" A voice asked through the chorus of rejoicing.

A man approached, his eyes glowing brightly like fire. He had a certain aura of pride around him. "After all these years, that's the first thing you ask me? Yes, I have your scroll." The crowd sitting at the two tables in the room brimmed with excitement, whispers of "she has the scroll," were repeated several times, although Ellin thought it was rather unnecessary.

"Of course I'm delighted to see you, my daughter. Must I really say the words aloud?" Ellin couldn't help but think _yes_ to herself, looking at the man with distrust. The knowledge that she was no match for the horde of vampires in this castle, and the fact that she had just reunited Serana with him, was probably the only reason Ellin had yet to say anything. She thought that perhaps it was best to wait until addressed.

"Tell me, who is this stranger you have brought into our hall?" The man asked his daughter, looking at Ellin with a sense of superiority.

"She is my savior, the one who freed me." Serana said, and Ellin couldn't help but wanting to thank her companion for saying that, as she felt as though there were several hungry stares on her at once.

"For my daughter's safe return, you have my gratitude." The vampire told Ellin, which a little bit of her thought she really didn't want. "Tell me, what is your name?" He asked.

"M-my name? I-I'm called Ellin..." The half-elf said meekly, wishing she could hide behind something to get out of the gaze of so many.

"I am Harkon, lord of this court." Harkon told the teen, his tone still that of one greater than others. "By now, my daughter has told you what we are?" He inquired, sure that she had.

"Y-You're v-vampires..."

"Not _just_ vampires. We are some of the most powerful vampires in all of Skyrim. For centuries, we have waited for my daughter's return." Harkon explained, pacing a bit as he spoke.

"Wh-what happens now?" Ellin asked nervously, avoiding the man's gaze as best as she could.

"You have done me a great service, and you must be rewarded." Harkon told the girl, his voice growing increasingly louder each second. "There is but one gift I can offer you that is equal in value to the Elder Scroll and my daughter. I offer you my blood. Walk as a loin among sheep: men will tremble at your approach, and you will never fear death again."

"And if I d-don't want to b-be a vampire?" Ellin inquired.

"Then you will be prey, like all mortals. I will offer you safe passage from this place once, for your returning of my daughter, but you shall be shown no more mercy." Harkon spoke in a commanding tone. "Perhaps you still need convincing? Behold the power!" The man appeared to explode into a cloud of blood, reconstituting into that of a large creature that could only be described as a monster. It was humanoid, but large claw like limbs sprouted from its back, and it was adorned with horns and fangs. "This is what I offer you! Now make your choice!" Harkon believed the choice was obvious, who would turn down such a gift?

"I refuse." Ellin said, a surprising determination in her voice, especially after how sick to her stomach she now felt. "I don't want to be a vampire."

"So be it." Harkon exclaimed, his absolution masking his confusion at the fact he had been refused. "You are prey, like all mortals! I banish you!"

* * *

Ellin awoke outside the castle, her head aching severely, feeling weak. She stumbled into the boat they had ridden from the mainland, and fell asleep as it drifted toward the shore of Skyrim. She awoke the next day, drenched in sweat from yet another nightmare. She bit her lip in frustration again, and began making her way back to Solitude. While she enjoyed hiking and walking from city to city, it was only really nice with company, and now Serana had been taken back by her family._ She probably had only acted nice to me as a ruse,_ Ellin thought, her lip wobbling a little as she struggled not to cry. _I have to be strong. I have to be. For those who are dead..._

Several days had passed before she finally was at the small cave passage leading to Dayspring Canyon, and stopping only for a moment to take a drink of water before continuing on to the fort after she arrived in the canyon. She froze for a moment as she heard fighting, and then ran as quickly as she could to help her comrades. By the time she got there, the Dawnguard had already dealt with the vampires that had attacked, although she was sure there were likely more on the way. Reluctantly, Ellin delivered the bad news to Isran. The vampires had an Elder Scroll.

Isran was mad, certainly, though also a little understanding. "We'll need help, with the way things are going. I need you to find two people, a Breton by the name of Sorine Jurard, and a Nord by the name of Gunmar. Last I heard, Sorine was studying something about the Dwarves. Smart one, she was. As for Gunmar, he's probably out hunting somewhere in Falkreath, that's last place I've heard he was at. Might want to ask around, though. Now then, I've got work to do, and so do you. Get going."

* * *

_Did I make Suvaris too friendly? I always sort of thought that she was the sort to be nice to others, as long as they weren't racists like Rolff. Was the combat okay? I'm still trying to figure out how to write that out. Also, I sort of rushed out the end of this chapter, sorry about that._

_Edit~ I decided to add more to the chapter, since I had time, and it really needed more detail on the encounter with Harkon. I hope it is enjoyable. _


	4. Chapter 4 - Dawnguard (II)

_Hello, everyone, Suilebhan here. I present you the forth chapter of my story at this time. Please Read, Enjoy, and feel free to Review._

* * *

It had been six days since Ellin set out for the Reach, and she finally had found Sorine. The Breton was set up near a small Dwemer structure, and currently had a confused look on her face. "Those stupid mudcrabs!" Sorine exclaimed loudly as she looked around frantically. "Ah! Excuse me, miss, have you seen a satchel of Dwemer Gyros laying around anywhere? Those dang mudcrabs must have made off with them! Mudcrabs are a lot smarter than people give them credit for, did you know that? Ah! But I really need those gyros!"

Ellin starred at Sorine, overwhelmed by the flood of words. "I, um, a-are you Sorine? M-my name is E-Ellin, m-mister Isran s-sent me." The girl finally managed to say, struggling to word a sentence after the flurry Sorine had just unleashed.

"Isran said he wanted me? No, you must be mistaken. I remember him clearly saying he didn't want to see me again. He called me some very hurtful things." Sorine spoke very quickly, still looking around furiously as she addressed Ellin. "Besides, I'm very happy with my current pursuits."

"B-but it involves involves vampires!" Ellin yelped loudly, struggling to get the woman's attention.

"Vampires? I suppose now Isran remembers I created at least three separate scenarios where vampires out number the normal population. So what are they doing?" Sorine asked, somewhat sarcastically.

"W-We don't know... B-but they have an Elder Scroll." Ellin meekly muttered, looking down nervously.

"What." Sorine said, her face blank with shock. "Oh... I, well, I never thought of that possibility..." The Breton admitted, speaking at a much slower speed. "Look, I'll help, but I really need to find those Gyros. I can't just abandon my research now."

"I'll h-help look for them..." Ellin told Sorine, walking down to the river to look for the Breton's satchel. After a few moments, she spotted it and in the shadow of a small rock. Grabbing on to it, Ellin lugged the bag back toward Sorine. "H-here... It looks like it fell down the hill..."

"No, I'm fairly certain those mudcrabs took it." Sorine insisted, looking around as if the mudcrabs could be spying on them at this very moment. "Anyway, I'm guessing we'll be meeting at Fort Dawnguard?"

"Y-Yeah, how did you know?" Ellin nodded, curious as to the seemingly wide knowledge of the fort she had only heard of recently.

"Ah, Isran's be obsessed with fixing that place up for years, it really isn't surprising. I'll see you there then." Sorine stated, before hooking her satchel onto her back, and beginning to walk south, likely toward Markarth. Ellin let out a sigh of relief, and sat down, her back against the monolith that had formed from the ruined Dwemer structure.

Looking at her journal, the half-elf yawned a little. "Next is Gunmar, then? I'll start heading toward Falkreath tomorrow then..." She muttered to herself before shutting her eyes.

* * *

Ulfric sighed heavily, drinking from a wooden tankard. He was trying to not look like himself, today, so that he could just relax; the stress from the war had been getting to him recently. As if the stalemate with the Empire wasn't enough, now there were damn Dragons appearing in the wilds. One had even been brazen enough to attack a town in his hold, just like what happened to Whiterun. Apparently, the Dragonborn had arrived and slew the beast, but still... It was worrisome. If one of them attacked Windhelm and the Dragonborn wasn't there, what could he do to stop it?

He sighed again, drinking from his tankard. He was in Kynesgrove, at the moment, since there was no way that he could pull off such a flimsy disguise in his own city. Looking down at the statements from those who were at Kynesgrove, Ulfric's face contorted with frustration. The descriptions of the Dragonborn all seemed to be far-fetched and ridiculous. According to one man, the Dragonborn was over seven feet tall, and wore armor made from Ebony. Another claimed the Dragonborn was a golden haired man, with brilliant blue eyes, wielding a battleaxe in each hand. Reading through the descriptions, Ulfric's palm met his face. All of them seemed so... Ridiculous.

The only thing that unified ANY of the claims was that a few people, including the inn keeper, claimed that there was a pale half-elf with long silver hair accompanying the Dragonborn. Ulfric looked up a little as a man joined him at the table. "Hail, friend," the man said to Ulfric, waving politely and grinning. Ulfric looked at the man, a little surprised by his strange clothing. He wore black furs, like that of a panther, with strange patterns that seemed almost luminescent.

"Hm? Oh, good evening." Ulfric muttered, nodding toward the man. He looked upward at the ceiling, exhaling slowly. "Everything surely is strange these days, eh? Dragons in the skies, vampires attacking people in the streets. What's next? A mysterious cult?" Ulfric asked, laughing a little.

"Aye," the man beside the Jarl replied. "These times are certainly those of the weird." The mysterious man seemed to be talking not just to Ulfric, but to the world itself. The man sighed heavily, and took a drink from a bottle of mead.

"Tell me, old man, who do you support in this war?" Ulfric asked curiously, taking another drink from the tankard.

"Who do I support? No one." Ulfric sighed a little. That was the position of many of the indecisive men and women of Skyrim. "I think this war is pointless, and brings bad omens to the land..." The old stranger explained to Ulfric. "As was once said..."

"_And the scrolls have foretold_

_Of black wings in the cold_

_That when brothers wage war come unfurled_

_Alduin, bane of kings_

_Ancient shadow unbound_

_With a hunger to swallow the world_"

Ulfric looked at the man, confused at what the man said. "What do you mean by that, stranger?" The Jarl asked, feeling as if there was something off about the man.

"It means, Jarl Ulfric," the man started, standing up from his seat, adjusting his furs a little. "I feel as though this war is foolish. Perhaps one day you will know what else I have told you." The stranger said, smirking a little as he approached the door.

"Wait, old man!" Ulfric called after him. "At least tell me who you are!"

"Who I am? Heh, some call me Rovaaniik, the wanderer. I have accumulated many titles in my time on Nirn, but that is what you shall know me as." The elderly man told Ulfric, nodding his head slightly toward the Jarl as he left the inn. Ulfric starred toward the door for a few moments, thinking on what he had been told. Frustrated, he turned back to the table and finished the tankard he had.

Right now, he couldn't focus on cryptic riddles spoken by old men, if he had time for that, he would have gone to the Greybeards. He had a war to focus on, and he needed to find the Dragonborn and make sure he would aid the Stormcloaks. Looking back a the description of the Dragonborn's companion, the Jarl sighed. This was the best lead he had, considering this girl was the only part of any of the testimonies of what happened at Kynesgrove that actually repeated between stories. If he had this girl, he would be able to find the Dragonborn...

Ulfric stood, and approached the counter. "Thank you for the drink." He told the inn's owner, placing a small sack of coins down. He proceeded to exit the inn as the woman looked into the bag. He had a small laugh as he heard the woman's surprised shriek as she saw the amount of coin in the sack. "Galmar," he said to the housecarl who had been attempting to hide behind a bush beside the inn. "I need to have our spies keep an eye out for someone."

"Damnit," Galmar muttered to himself, rising from behind the small bush. "Who are we looking for then, Ulfric?" He asked, now walking beside the Jarl as they trekked the small distance between Kynesgrove and Windhelm.

"A silver haired half-elf." Ulfric told his General. Just as Galmar was about to ask what was so important about some half-blood, Ulfric continued. "The only thing connecting any of the reports from the Dragon attack at Kynesgrove was the claim that the Dragonborn was accompanied by a pale-haired half-elf. So I need her if I'm ever going to find the Dragonborn."

* * *

Ellin awoke just before dawn, and made a small fire from the wood scraps she found in the river. She frowned a little at the thought that people were dumping their trash into the water, but she knew there was nothing she could do. She cooked a small bowl of potato stew, yawning as she stirred the mixture. "Good morning, lass! Looks like you need to work in your cooking, eh?" Ellin looked up and her eyes widened as she saw Durak standing beside her. She leapt up suddenly and embraced the Orc for a moment, before letting go and becoming flustered. "Heh, it's nice to see you as well. Judging from where we are, I'd guess you found that Breton that Isran was looking for."

Ellin nodded meekly, looking down and stirring the slop that was her potato stew. "S-sorry about that, it's just, you're like family to me, a-and I w-was happy to see you..." She muttered, feeling guilty about her spontaneous action.

"Bah, it's okay. Like I said, you're like the daughter I never got to have." The Orc said, smiling as he sat down across from the half-elf. "Listen, I need your help with something. There's a group of vampires that seem to be praying on travelers in Whiterun hold, and I need to take them out." Durak explained, starting to eat a piece of bread he had in his pack. "I've scouted the place out a bit, but there are too many of them for me to take on alone. So, do you think you can help?" The Orc asked, a slight grin on his face.

Ellin nodded fiercely, happy to be of some use for someone, at least. She had heard that vampires would do that occasionally, though she hadn't seen it herself. "All right, so the place we're headed is known as Broken Fang Cave. It's about two days from here. As soon as you're done with..." Durak looked down at the strange bile that she claimed to be potato stew, "whatever that is, we should get going."

* * *

"All right, so, lets go over the plan again." Durak said, the two vampire hunters now standing outside the entrance to the cave. "There are two rooms in this place, and about five or six vampires. I'll storm the entrance, and you follow from behind and provide cover fire with your crossbow. You get all that?" Ellin nodded, tightening her grip on the crossbow. Durak smiled proudly, and charged in, letting out a bloodcurdling battle cry. Ellin followed the Orc in, aiming carefully as she fired the crossbow at one of the several vampires that surrounded Durak, watching it drop as it clenched the freshly made hole in it's neck. Reloading as fast as she could, she fired a second bolt, missing its mark, but providing enough of a distraction for Durak to get his axe stuck in the vampire's chest.

"Is that all of them?" Ellin asked, reloading her crossbow again, then slinging it onto her back. Suddenly, she felt a presence behind her.

"Not quite." The master vampire said, thrusting a dagger toward Ellin's back. Suddenly, in the span of a few seconds, Durak thrust himself forward, catching the blade with his arm, not even wincing as the steel pierced his wrist. Ellin's eyes widened in anger, and she turned around, placing her palms on the vampire's chest.

**"Die."** Ellin's gaze met the eyes of the bloodsucker, and his face showed fear for the briefest moment before he was consumed by a brilliant flash of light that could only be attributed to that of the sun. She suddenly came back to her senses, and rushed over to Durak. "D-Durak! Are you okay?! I'm sorry! I was being foolish! I should've kept my guard up! It's all my faul-"

"Hush, child. I'll be okay. It's just a little knife wound," Durak said, patting Ellin's head with his free hand, her flustered reaction causing him to laugh loudly. "Just patch me up, okay?" Ellin put her hands over the stab wound on the Orc's arm, and a soothing feeling flowed through him as a calm golden light crept from the girl's hands and onto his arm. "Thanks. I wouldn't have been able to handle this lot if it wasn't for you."

Ellin smiled slightly, helping the Orc to his feet. "Still... if I had been more careful, you wouldn't need healing..." She muttered, frowning as they exited the cave.

"Heh, but if you weren't there to mess up, I wouldn't even be able to receive healing." Durak told the girl, letting out a slight laugh. "Well, I need to get going to Fort Dawnguard. I'll tell Isran you're on your way to find Gunmar." The Orc waved as he started jogging to the Whiterun.

* * *

"Thanks again for helping me with that bear, now what was it you wanted to say?" The Nord asked Ellin as they exited a small bear's den south of Falkreath.

"Isran n-needs your help..." The girl muttered, somewhat intimidated by the massive size of the man, who was over a foot taller than the half-elf. Gunmar suddenly laughed, although it was more of an angry, frustrated laugh than a merry one.

"So, after all this time, Isran asks for my help? You can tell him forget it, I've got better things to do helping others then deal with that man." Gunmar told Ellin forcefully, looking away.

"W-We're up a-against vampires..." Ellin started meekly, yelping out in surprise as Gunmar suddenly turned around.

"Well, that changes things..." He said, his voice solemn and angered. "So tell me, what are these vampires doing?" He asked, looking down at the somewhat cowering Ellin.

"Th-they have an Elder Scroll..." Ellin finally explained, unable to rise from her frightened position. Gunmar stood there for several seconds, realizing what the girl had said.

"That... that's not good... Where does Isran want to meet? At the Fort by Stendarr's Beacon?" Gunmar asked, to which the frightened girl nodded vigorously. "All right, I'll see you there then." Gunmar told Ellin before he began the walk toward Falkreath, so that he could inform the Jarl that the bear had been dealt with.

Ellin let out a sigh of relief as she saw the man leaving, and after a few minutes, began to head on her way back to Dayspring Canyon.

* * *

"All right, we're here, what do you need from us?" Gunmar asked as he stood in the central room of Fort Dawnguard, Sorine and Ellin beside him. Suddenly, a brilliant beam of light started projecting on the trio. Ellin heard Sorine shout "what are you doing?!" loudly as the light seemed to envelope the three. And then it suddenly disappeared just as quickly as it had appeared.

"Making sure none of you are vampires. Can't be too careful, can I? Sorine, Gunmar, get yourselves acquainted with the space. There's a place that you can set up a cage for some trolls, Gunmar; you can capture some and get them armored up. Sorine, there's a forge for you to work on some new crossbow schematics." Isran's voice boomed down from above. The elderly redguard then turned his gaze to Ellin. "As for you... you can come and explain why a vampire showed up looking for you while you were gone."

As Sorine and Gunmar left to go begin setting up there things, Ellin took the stairs up to the top floor. She followed Isran to, much to Ellin's horror, a torture room. Yet what really shocked Ellin was who was standing in the torture room, acting completely nonchalant about the fact she was now standing in Fort Dawnguard. "S-Serana?" Ellin asked, her eyes wide with surprise.

Just as Serana was about to say hello, Isran cut her off. "Well, here she is. Now, tell me why I shouldn't kill you right now where you stand." Isran told Serana in his regular hostile and frustrated monotone. "Go on, deliver your message."

"Look, you've met my father, and you can probably tell that he's not a good guy, even among other vampires." Serana began. "Well, the reason that I was locked up like you found me has to do with my father, and you can probably guess, the Elder Scroll on my back. My father wasn't always as evil as he was, but he came across some prophecy talking about how vampires would no longer need to fear the sun. Since then, he's been focused solely on this prophecy, and has had little regard for others." Serana explained. "That's why my mother locked me up like that. We didn't feel like inviting war with all of Tamriel was exactly a good idea. That's why I'm here, I need your help to stop my father. Now we just need to convince everyone else I'm not against them."

"All right, you heard its message, now tell me why I shouldn't end its pitiful existence this very moment." Isran asked Ellin, glaring at her intently.

"B-Because, we're g-going to need her help." Ellin said, worried that Isran would hurt her friend.

"What, you believe her story about the Elder Scroll?"

"I don't know, but I do know that she's on our side, and against her father." Ellin told Isran, her voice surprisingly steady. "Can't you set your hatred aside and try to see the bigger picture?"

"Set my hatred aside? Not a chance. It's what makes me strong." Isran replied, his voice the same hostile tone as always. "Fine, do as you wish, but if it hurts even one person, its on your neck." Ellin nodded fiercely, at least understanding Isran's reasons for mistrusting Serana. "Anyway, if you're trying to do something with that Elder Scroll, you'll probably need one of the Imperial Scholars to read it. It just so happens that I spotted a carriage going by while I was watching the road. That's probably your scholar."

* * *

Ellin and Serana were on the way to Dragon's Bridge, where they had been told the Moth Priest had been headed, when the spotted the carriage. It was turned over on its side, the horse dead. A few bodies lay strewn about, none of the a scholar, although there was a vampire. Searching the dead vampire, Ellin found a note labeling a small cave nearby as the destination that the vampires that attacked had in mind for the Moth Priest. "Let's g-get going, then, Serana, we don't have a lot of time... they could kill him if we're too slow."

The entered the cave, dispatching the few enemies that littered it with ease, and headed to the top of the ruined structure inside, where a strange ritual seemed to be going on. Serana fought off the head vampire while Ellin sought a way to remove the barrier around the Moth Priest. "It won't collapse, even when I try to drain the magicka involved." Ellin complained, striking the barrier with her axe. She heard Serana say "catch" and suddenly was hit in the chest by a small round stone brimming with energy similar to that of the strange force field around the priest. Spotting where it needed to be placed, Ellin ran up the stairs and deactivated the barrier.

But it was too late, and the Moth Priest had fallen under vampiric control. Ellin and Serana disarmed the man, and Serana used some spell to remove the influence of the vampires. "Thank you! Many thanks!" The man said, bowing repeatedly. "I am Dexion Evicus, Moth Priest of the White-Gold tower. It is an honor to meet you both. I must thank you again for saving me! Those vampires kept torturing me, saying they had plans for me. Ridiculous, really. What were they trying to do, ransom me?"

"N-No, th-they do have p-plans for you, we have similar goals, th-that's why we were searching for you." Ellin explained as well as she could.

"Ah, then please, no more secrets. Who are you?" Dexion asked, not wanting to be kept in the dark again.

"We're part of the Dawnguard, and we need you to read an Elder Scroll."

"You have an Elder Scroll? Amazing!" Dexion exclaimed, excited for the good news. "Hmm, the Dawnguard... An old order of vampire hunters, if I remember correctly. They seem to have a noble enough goal, I will help you. But for now, let us get out of this place. I fear more may come." The old man added, smiling weakly.

* * *

_"This bow! I know this bow! This is Auriel's Bow!" _

The words seemed to continuously echo in Ellin's mind. Auriel's bow... the sheer majesty of the bow was said to be great. The half-elf was nervous to even think of what it could truly look like. "Come on." She heard Serana say, drawing her back into reality. "We're almost there. I can't believe you were able to solve that little puzzle with the moondial like that, it should have been so obvious!" The vampires told her companion as the fought yet another small group of Gargoyles. "This looks like the top. Damn. I was sure she'd be here, or at least leave some kind of-" Serana's statement was cut off by the sound of stone sliding downwards slowly. "Oh. Yes. A hidden door. I knew that was there..."

"Wh-what is this?" Ellin asked Serana as they looked at the strange circular formation on the ground. Serana mutter "I don't know" as she flipped through the pages of her mother's notes, which were lying on the table with the Dragon bones on it. "Ah ha!" Serana suddenly exclaimed, causing Ellin to jump in surprise.

"Of course! It makes so much sense. The Soul Cairn! Where else would she be hiding **but **the Soul Cairn!" She shouted, her voice suddenly filled with a small amount of vigor and determination. "Hmm, okay... oh... that's not good. The only way to make a portal to the Soul Cairn needs blood. My mother's blood..."

"You share her blood." Ellin suddenly noted, not even sure why she had done so.

"That might actually work... Well, here's the list of the rest of the ingredients you'll need. You should be able to find all of them in the lab." Serana explained, walking up the stairs and toward the area that her mother had prepared for the mixture. Ellin searched through the laboratory for a few minutes, then brought the supplies needed to Serana. "Okay, let's see if this works." Serana muttered, pulling a sharp knife across the palm of her hand just lightly enough to cut the skin a little. As a drop of blood landed in the mixture, the stone formation on the floor of the lab suddenly began to come alive, shaping a stairway into the Soul Cairn. Ellin tried to enter, and shouted out in pain as she the strange energy pulling at her. "Ah, I'm sorry! I should've known that would happen! The only way to get into the Soul Cairn is to make a deal with the "Ideal Masters" that rule that plane, and the only thing they accept are souls. I could try to temporarily soul trap you to gain passage, or... I can infect you with Vamprism if you'd rather not be soul trapped."

Ellin stood, unsure what to choose. While being a Vampire would be easier, it would also betray everything that she had been working toward. She shook her head at Serana's offer. "N-No... Let's just t-try to soul trap me..."

"Alright. I understand your decision. I'd be lying if I said this won't hurt." Serana thrust an iron dagger into Ellin's hand, and the strange energies often seen when witnessing one use a soul trapping ability is used. She felt a little hazy, but Ellin took a deep breath, knowing that she needed to do, and approached the portal, this time being granted passage.

Ellin then found herself in a desolate waste with strange ruined buildings and graves jutting from the earth. The sky seemed to be a dark purple hue, and lightning spontaneously struck the ground around her. "Welcome... to the Soul Cairn..." Serana muttered, looking around the wastes.

* * *

_All right, that took a while. I feel as though Sorine was really fun to write, since she's so unusual and __absurd in the game. And she hates mudcrabs. I skipped some of the more tedious parts of Dawnguard, and went straight to Castle Volkihar with out actually typing out the reading of the scroll, apologies to anyone who was looking forward to that. _

_Posted with Ulfric for the first time! Can't let people forget that there is a dragon menace while I'm doing Dawnguard, Hehe._


	5. Chapter 5 - Durnehviir

_Hello, everyone, Suilebhan here. This chapter took a while to write, but I really like the outcome. The Soul Cairn was hard to write about, but I think I did well. Of course, it always helps to review, so I know how I can improve._

_Anyways, please, read and enjoy. And feel free to leave a review!_

* * *

Ellin shivered, the air feeling dry and empty. She looked out across the waste, a clear image of fright plastered across her face. Souls of the damned wandered the emptiness, crying out, confused, afraid. Only a calm few seemed to be aware of their fate. As she and Serana walked down the stone steps of the portal, a translucent man ran toward them, calling out for "Arvak" again and again. "Have you seen my Arvak?!" He asked Ellin, what little of his face that could be made out showing sadness. "Please! You have to help my Arvak! He doesn't deserve to be here! Please."

Ellin was about to speak, when the spirit suddenly ran off again, calling out for his horse. "Don't worry about it." Serana told Ellin as the girl seemed to pout. "Come on, we need to find my mother. My guess," Serana started, "she's in that direction." Of the seemingly walled off section of the plane of Oblivion that the duo were trespassing in, there was only one thing that truly stood out. A large castle, far in the distance, large towers dotting the waste near it, large columns of ghastly energy seeming to reach toward the sky.

Ellin nodded, following Serana, lagging behind a little, feeling the strain from the lack of a part of her soul. They would have to hurry to remedy what damage had been done to her, lest it become permanent. After a short while, Ellin thought that something was moving within the ground. It seemed as though the bones that littered the earth of the Soul Cairn were moving, almost surrounding the group. "W-Wait..." Ellin managed to say, her hand moving down to the hilt of her axe. She felt something moving behind her, ducking down as she spun around, just in time for the head of a mace swing above her. "We're under attack, Serana!" She called out, swinging the axe at the strange black skeleton that had formed. The group of (what Ellin would soon learn were identified as) Bonemen had Ellin and Serana trapped in a small crevice that had formed into the ground. Parrying several blows from her opponent's warhammer, Ellin released a blast of sun fire toward the skeleton, destroying it. Ellin turned to see that Serana had dispatched with several of them while she was focused on the one.

"Come on, we don't have time to spend pouting around over who was stronger, okay?" Serana told Ellin. "Besides, it doesn't matter. We aren't here to kill them, we're here to look for my mom." Serana said, trying to get Ellin away from clouding her mind with negative thoughts. They had arrived at the castle by now, and through a translucent violet barrier, Ellin could make out a woman. "Mother?! Mother! Come here, it's me!" The woman on the other side of the barrier approached, shock and horror on her face.

"Maker, no... Serana, what are you doing here?" The woman asked. "That's it, Harkon's freed you. He's found someway to decipher the prophecy, hasn't he."

"No, mother, in fact, that's why we're here, we need the Elder Scroll to stop him." Serana said, moving to the side so that Ellin would be unable to hide behind her.

"Wait... you've brought someone with you?" Valerica's tone was harsh and displeased as soon as she realized what her daughter had done. Looking at Ellin and the armor she adorned, she addressed her with disgust. "So, here you are, using the guise of a protector for my daughter so that you can get to me."

"B-but I really do want to protect Serana..." Ellin muttered in her own defense, unsure what else to say.

"I find that hard to believe coming from someone who kills vampires for a living." Valerica replied, disgust ripe in her voice.

"I..." Ellin almost said that she didn't murder them, but realized that she could understand the vampire's opinion. "Serana believes in me, why don't you?"

"Serana, this woman allies herself with those who would rather see you dead than walking Nirn, yet she claims that you believe in her, what do you say."

"What do I say? This girl has done more for me in the past month than you have in... in centuries!" Serana exclaimed. Soon, the two seemed to be in a heated argument, with Ellin sitting in as a meek third wheel for the unpleasant discussion. After a few minutes, Ellin pushed herself between the two.

"St-stop. This isn't g-getting us anywhere." Ellin told the both of them. "We need to keep level headed. M-Miss Valerica, how can we help you get out of this barrier?"

"Hmm? You'll need to defeat the three keepers that the Ideal Masters have set up for the Boneyard shouldn't be able to miss them." Valerica explaied to the half-elf, curious as to what the girl intended. "Listen, Serana... I had no idea that was how you felt... if I had... I'm sorry."

"It's okay, mother. We were both put in an awkward position because of father's change..." Serana said to her mother, smiling slightly at the woman. "When this is all done, we should have a long talk..."

"So then you truly intend to slay Harkon?"

"Yes, mother, we do. We have to."

"S-Serana..." Ellin interjected. "W-we should go and deal with those keepers, then you can talk to your mother without this barrier in the way..." She muttered, somewhat nervous that she might say something that could offend.

"You're right... Mother, we'll be back soon, and then we can get that scroll and stop father..."

* * *

After about an hour of waiting, worry renewed in her heart now, Valerica say the barrier disperse, and the unusual duo return, an amulet now hanging from the half-elf's neck. At a distance, the old Vampire noticed the girl saying something to her daughter, then the both of them laughing, yet as they neared, the half-elf reverted to her more timid demeanor. Had she really meant what she said about wanting to protect Serana? It was an odd friendship to have formed, between the vampire and vampire hunter.

"We're back, mother." Serana called out as they arrived back at the entrance to the Boneyard. "I suppose we should get the Elder Scroll now, then." Valerica nodded, agreeing, then motioning for the two to follow as she opened a massive iron door leading to the inside of the massive Boneyard.

"Come, we must be quick, we surely will have attracted the Ideal Masters' attention with the barrier now down." Valerica told Serana and her companion. As she led them into the large courtyard of the structure, a large cry echoed out through the Soul Cairn, followed by the sound of air being parted by something large. "Oh no, quick we've attracted the attention of the Ideal Masters' fourth keeper."

"Wait, fourth? You only mentioned three." Serana said as she and her mother huddled in cover from the frost breath unleashed by the oncoming Dragon. Then she noticed Ellin walking forward into the courtyard, not seeking cover from the attack. "Ellin! What are you doing?!" She shouted, furious at the girl's seemingly stupid action. Didn't she have any idea how dangerous that was? This was a Dragon they were facing. Such things only existed in legend.

"Don't hide from it like such, Serana!" Ellin replied loudly, gripping her axe. "It is disrespectful to not face on of the Dov head to head in combat." The girl shouted, motioning the others join her out in the open. As they began to head toward her, confused a little by the situation, the earth beneath them shook as the Dragon landed on the wall of the Boneyard. Serana noticed a slight smile on Ellin's face, perplexed as the girl muttered the word "Durnehviir" under her breath.

Durnehviir launched a swath of destructive energy toward the small group, who proceeded to scatter as the dodged the explosion created as it impacted the ground. Durnehviir let out a loud roar as he rose back into the air, circling around a few times before landing. Ellin charged the dragon, striking his side several times before he tossed her aside with a bat of his wing. Seeming to laugh, the Dragon rose back into the air, landing again on the wall, this time summoning several undead servants of the Ideal Masters.

The battle continued for nearly ten minutes, consisting primarily of this somewhat comedic play between Durnehviir and Ellin, where she would attempt to attack or scale his wing, and he would repeatedly bat her off, all the while, Serana and Valerica fending off the hordes of damned souls that Durnehviir would summon. Eventually, the Dragon's strength waned, and eventually it seemed that he had fallen, his body engulfing in violet flames and disappearing. Valerica approached Ellin, dumbfounded, both by the strange way at which the girl had attacked Durnehviir, and by the Dragon's defeat. "I... I can't believe I'd live to see the day that Dragon would die." The vampire said aloud, starring in awe. "There are volumes written on how none could slay Durnehviir..."

"He's not dead." Ellin replied, confused as to why the women would think that. "If he was, I w-would have absorbed his soul..." She explained nervously as they approached the area Valerica was keeping the Elder Scroll. "What I don't get... Is why I knew his name... and felt such a warm emotion seeing him... as if I was seeing someone that I hadn't in a long time..." Ellin said to the others, although more thinking aloud.

"Maybe there are things you don't know about yourself." Serana commented, not really meaning it in a literal sense, but more of referencing the fact that she hadn't known the extent of her involvement with the prophecy her father sought to bring to fruition. Ellin nodded slightly in agreement, making Serana smirk a little at how literal she took peoples words.

"Well, this is it; The Elder Scroll." Valerica told the others, opening the box that stood atop a table in what could possibly be one of Valerica's labs. "Ellin, I know that I may have had little trust for you when Serana brought you here a little over an hour ago, and I admit, I still don't have a great amount of trust in you, but please... ensure that Serana is safe. She is the only thing of value I have left."

Ellin nodded, happy to see that at least one member of Serana's family still cared about her well being. "I will, ma'am. When we've dealt with Harkon, I'll be sure to return for you." She told Valerica, hoping to increase the woman's confidence in her good intentions. Through her travels with Serana, and this meeting with Valerica now, Ellin's opinion of vampires had changed greatly. Now, she was able to realize that many of them could still be very much like other people, and that they weren't all evil. The ones in castle Volkihar were the kind that were evil; those who prey on others, thinking only of themselves.

Serana was happy to see that Ellin had a small smile on her face as the left the courtyard of the Boneyard, starting their walk back to the portal to her mother's lab. The happiness the Serana felt soon disappeared as she saw Durnehviir perched on one of the many ruined structures just outside the Boneyard. Yet, much to her amazement, Ellin was actually not worried, for once.

The half-elf ran up to Durnehviir, and looked up at the Dovah, smiling. "Fokiir, niid... Qahnaarin, I would speak with you." The booming voice of the Dragon seemed to echo through the Soul Cairn. "I have been long trapped here, in this place, my purpose to guard the one known with Valerica until she left the Soul Cairn. I would ask that you call me from this place to Taazokaan, Tamriel, so that I may again fly in the skies of Nirn, even if only temporarily."

"But, will you ever be able to leave this place truly?" Ellin asked, Serana noting a strange amount of concern considering the fact that not so long ago the beast had been attempting to kill them.

"I do not know if I will ever be completely free of this place, it has become as much a part of me as I of it in these many years spent guarding it from intruders. But perhaps the time spent flying in the air of Nirn will return my spirit to what it was once, long ago." Durnehviir explained remorsefully, seeming to regret his delving into Alok-Dilon. "But your calls to Taazokaan will be enough to raise my spirits, to give me a chance to fly free from the tyranny of the Ideal Masters is all I ask."

"I will be sure to call you in my times of need, then," Ellin told the Dragon, smiling. "I hope that one day you may be free from this bleak place, though, as I am about to be. It isn't fair for you to be trapped in such a place." She informed Durnehviir before bidding the Dragon farewell.

* * *

"You are going to have to explain to me what you were talking about with that thing later, you know." Serana told Ellin as they now stood in Valerica's Lab. "I guess we should return to Fort Dawnguard and inform them that we've acquired the second Scroll."

Ellin took a deep breath of fresh air as she opened the door to the balcony. "Hmm... I've been kind of thinking, Serana... and maybe we should part ways for a little while." Ellin finally admitted, looking out over the oceans. "It's not that I don't want to travel with you, but... I feel like we don't have a lot of time left to waste. Your father seems to be getting stronger every day... or night... whatever... and we seem to be facing a growing army. I feel as though we need to allocate our resources in the best possible manner. So, while you bring the second Elder Scroll to Fort Dawnguard, I'll keep searching for the last one, okay?"

Serana hesitated for a moment, before finally sighing in agreement. "Fine, I guess your logic does make a lot of sense... I just, don't really like the thought of someone as clumsy and foolish out alone in Skyrim looking for an Elder Scroll. Let's face it, this place is less than hospitable for most, and with all the bandits and brigands that seem to have taken footing... well... someone as... innocent as you... you're very vulnerable..." Serana told Ellin, trying to hold back the small amount of tears that welled up. "Just... Just be sure to come back unharmed... okay?"

"Okay... is something wrong, Serana?" Ellin asked, worried about her friend and her seemingly solemn tone.

"No... I'm just worried. You've been so kind to me, especially when you consider that I'm a vampire, and you're a vampire. You're a really good friend, and I don't want to see you innocence claimed by this land..."

"Don't worry Serana, I'll be back in no time and we'll laugh about all the silly things I'll have gone through to get the Scroll. Really. Don't worry, okay?" Ellin said, smiling.

* * *

**Two weeks later.**

Ellin was exhausted. She hated the Dwemer. Well, maybe not the Dwemer, but certainly their cities. In the ruined state they now existed in, she had been forced to fight through hordes of derelict machinery, sadistic Falmer, and at least twenty fully grown Frostbite Spiders. Not to mention the special "treat" she had gotten at the entrance of the particular ruin she was forced to delve through: a cannibalistic Khajiit that really seemed interested in eating her, attempting to hack her to death with a woodcutter's axe.

She probably would have enjoyed the solemn beauty of Blackreach, if not for the fact that everything excluding the mushrooms seemed to want to kill her. Now, she finally was out of that terrifying pit, she held the Elder Scroll she had searched for so intently. She had decided to sleep at Windhelm the day she had surfaced from the Tower of Mzark, her body aching from several nights spent sleeping on the could stone of Dwemer ruins, only able to lightly sleep for the briefest amount of time as to make certain she didn't become dessert for a Frostbite Spider or a particularly powerful Falmer.

So why in OBLIVION was she now standing in front of Ulfric Stormcloak, the Jarl of Windhelm, in the middle of the Palace of Kings? Was it that the Divines were against her? Or perhaps some kind of Daedric intervention that was causing this?

"So, this is the girl?" She heard Ulfric inquire of the guard who had informed her of her presence being needed by the Jarl.

"Yes sir, this is the one who I saw at Kynesgrove." Ellin's eyes had widened slightly at the mention of Kynesgrove. Had she been brought here because of her being Dragonborn? But she and Delphine had been so careful not to be seen by anyone while they fought Sahloknir.

"All right, then you may go." Ulfric told the guard, dismissing him from the hall. He then turned his gaze to the half-elf before him. He was surprised by her childish appearance; she seemed hardly over five feet, and was so thin... it was... not something that one saw in Nord women. "So, tell me what you know of the Dragonborn." He commanded, as if she was some kind of servant.

"W-What?" Ellin asked in confusion. Had he not known?

"I said tell me what you know of the Dragonborn! Are those ears for nothing?" He inquired rudely, seeming to mock the Mer in her blood. "There are several witnesses who report you accompanying the Dragonborn at Kynesgrove. I need to find him, so you will tell me what you know."

_Typical._ Ellin thought, noticing how he immediately assumed that the Dragonborn was a man. Just for that, she was going to be difficult. "I don't know what you're talking about, and even _if_ I did, I don't have to tell you." She replied, a surprising amount of sass, considering her normally timid disposition. Ulfric clenched his fist, enraged by the girl's impertinent tone, toward him, _a jarl._

"Well then, perhaps a night in a cell will help jog your memory." He scolded her, raising his hand, indicating she be taken away. She was grabbed by two guards, one on each side, and escorted to a prison cell, where she was forced to hand over all of her things, then dressed in rags. Ellin sat fuming, as angry as the Jarl she had infuriated. Unlike him, though, she actually could do something about it.

"**Dur. Neh. Viir!**" The words echoed throughout the palace loudly, shaking dust from its place, causing the nicely set table in the front hall to have its food thrown about. Then the roar came. Ulfric was wide eyed as a beast flew done from the sky, it's flesh seemingly decaying, its roar seeming to drain the very air. His attention was then drawn back to his palace as he heard "**Yol!**" and the sound of wall being shattered. When he ran to see what had happened in the prison cells, he saw the guards knocked out, the cell the girl had been in unlocked, and a hole in the wall.

The Jarl clenched his fists, enraged. Just who was this girl to the Dragonborn, that he would come to save her? Did she know something that he was not meant to know? He ran back to the main hall to see several guards retreating within. "Sir! You have to stay back! It could kill us all!" One of the many guards screamed, running for cover. Ulfric dismissed the man's warnings, and went outside to see what the commotion was for himself.

There she was, the half-elf clinging to the side of the horned dragon, determined. He starred in disbelief as she stayed attached to the beast as it lifted off, flying south at an incredible speed. As the dust cleared, he looked around. Amazingly, it seemed as though no one had actually been hurt, only knocked unconscious. Strange. As if the beast was under orders to not kill any of them...

* * *

Ellin sighed a little, patting Durnehviir's side a little as they landed. "Thank you, Durnehviir. I wouldn't have been able to escape without you." She told the Dragon, smiling, although exhausted.

"It is a great honor to have helped, Fokiir. Though it was a bit strange that you desired I not harm any of them." Durnehviir admitted, pondering his orders.

"Well... it's not as though they had really done anything wrong... and killing them would have actually given him a reason to detain me." Ellin told the Dovah, understanding his interest in why he had received such odd orders. "Besides, it was only that Ulfirc's fault, so if anything, he was the only one who deserved to be hurt!"

"An interesting point. I shall ponder it while I await your summons again, Qahnaarin." Ellin pouted, a little sad as she had to bid the Dovah farewell. She slept on the snow, that night, at least it was a little bit softer than the stone...

* * *

When she awoke, Ellin found that it was high noon, and that because the snow had melted, she was now drenched. Frustrated, she undressed from her now usual Dawnguard uniform, and set it out to dry as she put on her more comfortable Expert's Robes. She liked them, but they really didn't provide the defense she needed. Not to mention that they were a little too big.

The half-elf ventured south, her trip taking longer than it should have because Ulfric had men scouring Eastmarch to find her. It took her another entire week to reach Dayspring Canyon because of their interference. When she arrived, it was to the sound of combat. She rushed in as quickly as she could, axe in one hand, bursts of sun fire launching from the other. For an hour, the Dawnguard repelled the assault from the vampires, this attack clearly more organized than the last. She stood outside, taking deep breaths, frustrated that Ulfric's actions had caused her to be late in entering the fight.

"Ellin." Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of Celann's voice. "Come quick! It's urgent!" Ellin ran, fearing the worst as she heard the panic in the man's voice. She entered the Fort to see the members of the Dawnguard circled around something. Someone. **Durak.****  
**

Ellin pushed through her comrades, crouching down to the old Orc's side. There was blood, far too much blood. His armor had been pierced several times, and his pulse was weak. "Heh." His voice was soft. Weak. "There you are, whelp. I've got to go, now... I'm going to meet my family... It was... nice to have known you, Ellin..." The Orc said, a slight smile on his face as his eyes became lifeless. Her hand clenched his hand tightly, her tears dampening his armor.

"No..." She cried softly, putting her head to the Orc's chest. "No..." It wasn't fair. If she had arrived on time, unhindered, he would likely still be alive. It was because of her mistake. Again. Everything was because of her mistakes...

"What are we going to do?" She heard some of the others speak as they solemnly surrounded her. "They've taken the Scrolls we had. If not for the fact that she was also wounded, I'd have thought Serana had something to do with this..." Ellin could identify Gunmar's voice. Likely speaking to Sorine.

The half-elf stood up slowly, tears running down her cheeks. "Isn't it simple?" She asked, her voice hollow. "There's only one thing to do. We get them back." She walked through the group as they surrounded Durak's body, knowing they watched her as she passed through. She opened the door, clenching the hilt of her axe tightly, the stains of her tears upon her robes becoming camouflaged as rain drenched her body. The air seemed to part around her, as she uttered a single word.

**"Nahkriin."**


	6. Chapter 6 - Lineage (I)

_Hello, everyone, Suilebhan here. This has been a fun, and sometimes hard, chapter to write. It certainly had to go through a bit of refinement, but I think you'll all really enjoy it. So please, read, enjoy, and feel free to leave a review._

* * *

Ulfric couldn't help but feel a bit guilty about what had happened to his troops, although he did little to show his remorse. Perhaps if he had treated the girl better, not thrown her in a cell, and belittled her very existence, Ulfric would be speaking with the Dragonborn at this very moment, the Jarl painfully unaware of how close to the one he sought he had been. He sat on his throne, looking at the great hall solemnly, unsure how to approach the girl next. Certainly with more grace, but the Jarl was unsure what that actually entailed.

He stood after some time, sighing deeply. It was late in the night, and he still felt such frustration and turmoil in his mind. "Has something got you done, good Jarl?" He heard a familiar voice inquire. Looking up, Ulfric saw the man clad in strange furs he had spoken to before in Kynesgrove.

"What? How did you get in here?" Ulfric inquired, not ordering, just confused by the man's presence.

"Why I simply used the front door, of course. What kind of guards would bar away a blind man seeking shelter?" He inquired, his eyes more clearly visible now, revealing a shallow grey color that had covered each eye. "Ah, but I mean not to stay long, I have a friend to visit in Morvaskar."

"Morvaskar? What have you to do with those necromancers?" Ulfric inquired, perplexed by the strange involvement in obscure things.

"Ah, my friend has been there much longer than those foolish sorcerers, and he will be there for much longer after they are gone." The man said, laughing a little. "Anyways, I am here for but one reason," The wanderer told the Jarl as he held up a knife, before tossing it into the traveling advisor who had joined the court a few days before. Ulfric starred, wide eyed, baffled by what he had seen; sure, he had little like for the advisor, but to out right kill him? "I think you'll find that I've done your city a service upon further investigation of the body." The man waved, opening the door and walking out.

"M-my Jarl, should we chase after?" One of the bamboozled guardsmen inquired, standing there in shock.

"No..." Ulfric muttered, signaling the men to stand down. He approached the body, and checked through the pockets, finding an Imperial missive. While not ordered by Tullius or that Thalmor bitch, it did seem that someone in the Empire had wanted him dead. "That man has done a service to the city, killing this man." Ulfric said, half to himself. Just who was that man? He had delved through the tomes of the Palace library, but had never seen mention of a "Rovaaniik" or "wanderer" anywhere. Ulfric returned to his throne, sighing deeply, his head held up only by his palm as he leaned on the ornate chair, gloom across his face.

* * *

Ellin stood before the last of the vampires, her arms and clothing drenched in blood, looking down upon the Altmer vampire. He had horror on his face, his eyes wide with disbelief. There was nothing that he could use to describe the scene that had played before him. "Yes, it was me! I did it! I was the one who maimed your friend mortally!" He spoke madly, as if some small part of him honestly believed that he would be shown mercy by telling the half-elf who had done this of his actions. Unfortunately, that small part of him was wrong, and he tried to cry out as the girl grabbed his throat, her strength unnatural. His eyes met hers briefly, and felt pure terror as he starred into the eyes that seemed to be aflame, looking more like a Dragon's than the half-elf's natural eye color. Ellin didn't even flinch as the blood spattered onto her face, and she dropped the now limp corpse, looking around for the Scrolls the Vampires had attempted to steal. Grabbing them, she began the short trek back to Dayspring Canyon from where they were located, near some building that the Black-Briars owned east of Riften.

By the time that Ellin arrived back at the fort, much of the blood and filth had been washed off by the rain, though her robes were now dyed red. Serana and Isran approached her quickly, worry not only visible on Serana's face, but even showing in the eyes of the old Redguard. "Ellin, are you okay? Isran was about to send someone after you, we've been worried, all of us." Ellin looked up, her face glittering with blood and dried tears, the half-elf's eyes shimmering from tears that had welled up again. She fell into the vampire's arms, who cradled Ellin against her bosom softly, humming to her softly. "Isran, please help me carry her to a cot." Serana asked the Redguard, who nodded, not acting as like his normal suspicious and distrusting self. They carried the girl to the bunk room, where several scattered cots were lain on the floor. Placing her down on one of the cots near the fire, Serana sat by the girl, her back to the wall, looking down on Ellin, worried about the girl.

Of all the things Serana had wanted to avoid, it seemed as though the harsh land had claimed the innocence of the teen. It wasn't through the disgusting actions of vile and perverted men, but instead with grief, the most powerful weapon of all against the psyche of the innocent. The Dawnguard secured the Elder Scrolls, all though it did little good, as Dexion had lost his sight from the reading of the first. Now, all they could do was wait, and defend the artifacts. Ellin awoke the next day, but she was silent. She stayed bedridden, seemingly having lost the will the survive, eating and drinking very little, only barely enough to survive. Both Serana and Isran were worried about the state of the girl, conversing with each other about the well being of the girl.

"I don't know, vampire... Erm, Serana..." Isran told the vampire, still not accustomed with treating her as anything more than a monster. "I've never seen anyone break like this... She seems so... Hollow. Dead." The Redguard admitted, looking out over the canyon from the fort's walls.

"Don't say that she's broken," Serana insisted, standing beside the man. She hadn't spoken with many of the other members of the Dawnguard, but she was certain they shared his uncertainty. "I know she'll recover... She has to." Serana hadn't felt such despair in a long time. She was worried about the girl, who had seemed to give up on life after what had happened to Durak.

As they spoke, looking into the night sky, Dexion sat beside Ellin. "Child... I cannot possibly fathom the grief you are consumed with now, nor shall I claim to understand the feeling." The moth priest admitted, looking up toward the ceiling, a frown across his face. "But still... I must beseech you move past your grief. We hold the three Elder Scrolls, but we are still in a place of peril... I am unable to decipher the prophecy, and our situation is dire." The priest admitted, ashamed that his eagerness to read the Scroll, he had looked past the traditions that they followed so carefully. "I pray that you can understand what I ask. You must traverse to the Ancestor Grove, within the mountains of Falkreath, bordering Cyrodiil. You must take the bark of the sacred Canticle Tree, and bring upon yourself the Ancestor Moths of the grove, and bring yourself to the center of the grove. There you must read the Scrolls, beginning with the one that speaks of ancient Blood. There you will receive a vision that will lead you too Auriel's bow. You must go, child. It can only be you."

Ellin looked up, for the first time acknowledging the words that another had spoken to her since Durak's death. "I... I understand..." She said softly, standing. The man smiled, then laid his head upon his coat and drifted off into sleep, exhausted from his sudden prophetic warning. Ellin dressed herself in heavy armor quietly, the others asleep; she placed upon her head a heavy helmet the covered her face. Leaving much of her things in a chest by her cot, she grabbed the three Scrolls and prepared supplies for the journey ahead. When she returned, she would have with her Auriel's bow.

"Hey." She heard a familiar voice say, turning around to see Serana and Isran standing by the doorway. "You don't really think you can get away without me this time, do you?" Serana asked, warmth filling her body as best as it could. She embraced the surprised girl, taking off her helmet and ruffling her hair. Ellin looked up, confused and startled. "We're going to stop my father together. I don't know what Dexion told you, but I know it was important. I'm with you the whole way, you don't have to fight alone." Serana let Ellin out of the tight embrace, and stood by her side.

"Well, I'm not one to be sentimental, but..." Isran hesitated for a moment. "Good luck, to you both... Now get going!"

* * *

The majesty of the Ancestor Grove was indescribable. Ellin stood, looking at the ancient grove that was secluded from the rest of the world. The duo approached the central stone, and Ellin carefully took the ceremonial bark knife from its place, and slowly carved a small sheet of bark from the Canticle tree. She held the bark close to her chest, and soon found herself surrounded by beautiful moths. "Is it just me, or are you sort of... Glowing?" Serana asked, her kind filled with awe and disbelief. Entering the pillar of light in the center of the chamber, Ellin knelt down and opened the first Scroll. The vision the flashed before her was overwhelming, but she persevered, looking upon the second and third Scroll. The visions flashed before her, rushing water, a dark cave. An ancient alter. A river, reaching north between Solitude and Markarth.

Ellin opened her eyes, her vision clouded and hazy, and she felt faint. As Serana pressed to see if she was safe, Ellin slowly nodded. "I... I know where we need to go..." The half-elf muttered quietly, struggling to stand. Her eyes burnt, the pain of the images showing constantly. "B-but for now... W-we need to find a place to rest... I feel so... Drained..." Ellin struggled to stay awake, leaning on Serana as the vampire helped her walk toward the exit of the grove. After a few hours of hiking, much of which Ellin spent in Serana's arms, they arrived at Falkreath. Serana acquired two rooms at the inn, and placed the unconscious Ellin in one, then going to her room to the left. She didn't sleep the entire night, not that she needed it or anything, but still, she spent all night with her back against the wall between her and Ellin, making sure that none intended to intrude on either of them during the night.

* * *

"There is nothing we can do to stop them if they have the scroll." Ellin recognized the familiar voice of the man from her dreams. They were standing atop a great structure that the man had forced the local populace of Solstheim to erect in his honor.

"I don't understand, father," Ellin spoke, although not in control of the words she uttered. "With power such as yours, what use could something as simple as a scroll do against you and our master?" She soon found her cheek hot, in pain, the man looking down at her with anger and disgust.

"Of course you wouldn't. You've always be so useless." The man told her, looking down at her, "this is an Elder Scroll, something that has existed since before the dawn of time. There is nothing on this plane that could harm one. It can manipulate the very flow of time." He explained, pacing. "It matters little. We are done. I have no further use of you. You, the order, Alduin. None of you will ever amount to my power."

Ellin looked in horror as the man became immersed in a mass of floating tentacles and eyes. "How could you betray us after everything?! Did the vow you took toward Alduin mean nothing?!" She shouted, standing and gripping her staff. She hesitated, uncertain if she could really attack the man, and that was all the chance he needed. He lunged his oddly shaped blade toward her, a disembodied tentacle launching out toward her, knocking the staff from her hand.

"You truly are a fool to believe I would ever show hesitation toward you." The man explained, laughing loudly as his grip tightened around Ellin's neck. "Now, I shall use the gifts that my lord Herma-Mora has gifted upon me, my first victim: you." Ellin tried to let out a scream as the ice began to grow upon her. It felt as though she was being crushed alive by the grip of the Stalhrim as it formed around her. She attempted to move, to struggle, to do anything, but found herself motionless. Then, the darkness overtook her.

* * *

The half-elf awoke drenched in sweat, eyes wide, fear spread through out her body. She held her arms close, clenching her body with her hands as if to confirm that it was still there. She sat there, breathing rapidly for several minutes, looking around the room in paranoia. "It's okay... It wasn't real... It wasn't real..." Ellin muttered aloud, trying to comfort herself from the nightmare. Serana opened the door hastily, assuming something was wrong, and saw the girl's strange actions.

"Ellin? Is something wrong?" She inquired, unsure about the girl's well being after what had happened with Durak. The girl shook her head slowly, trying to remove the fear from her head.

"No... it's nothing at all..." She told Serana, taking a deep breath. "J-Just a nightmare..." She muttered, half to herself, as she stood up and began dressing herself in her armor. They set out while it was still early morning, intending to get the maximum distance they could out of each day as they headed north. For a long time, Serana wondered if they were headed to Solitude, as they seemed to be following the river to the coast. The next day, soon after they had passed Karthwasten, they went left at the fork in the rushing waters, and swam across the river.

Soon, they stood at the entrance of a very dark and ominous looking cave. Reluctantly, the duo entered, Ellin knowing this was the path they had to take, and proceeded to incinerate a spider who decided to greet them at the entrance. Following along the path a bit, they came across what appeared to be the only way across a large drop: a small, rickety, old wooden rope bridge. Carefully attempting to make their way across, Ellin heard Serana shout something rather indecent as they heard the rope snap and the wood crack beneath them. The fell a great distance and landed in a deep pool, proceeding to be swept away be the rushing current.

As they fell down the first waterfall, Ellin noted several large spiders following them from the ceiling. Annoying bastards, she thought to herself as she prepared to engage in battle as soon as they landed at the end of whatever horrible current this was. Soon enough, they had, and Serana and Ellin found themselves surrounded by a rather unpleasantly large amount of hungry spiders. Fighting for several minutes, they finally dealt with the swarm of overlarge arachnids. Still, as the duo continued down the cavern, they were forced to fight several more that had been in waiting.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity of fighting, they arrived at a safe area, were the spiders hadn't spread. Of course, investigation of the mutilated body that had once set up camp in this safe zone revealed that the spiders had most likely stopped advancing because of the presence of several trolls. Sighing, Ellin muttered "never a dull moment" as she loaded an explosive steel bolt onto her crossbow. They advanced, clashing with the trolls in an area with some light coming from holes to the surface, and a few deep pools of water covered much of the floor. There was also something else, at the end of the cavern, that seemed to be calling out to Ellin.

She approached at a hurried pace, and stopped, eyes wide, as she saw a pale elf with disheveled white hair that seemed to all be pointing upward. He smiled, waving politely at the two, as if he had been waiting patiently for them. Serana approached before Ellin, curious as to who this strange elf was. "Who are you?" She inquired, her stance still that of someone aggressive.

"You need not be worried, I am not here to fight you." The pale Elf said calmly, despite the clear aggression she displayed. "I am Knight-Paladin Gelebor, sentry of the Great Chantry of Auri-El."

"So then... this cave is a temple of Auriel?" Serana asked, uncertain why it seemed she had taken the lead of the group, why Ellin seemed to have been caught up in her thoughts.

"Auriel, Auri-El, Alkosh, Akatosh... so many different names for the sovereign of the Snow Elves..."

"Are you a Falmer?" Serana asked, curious as to how he could look so pure and serene compared to the twisted creatures that she and Ellin had encountered in the caves beneath Skyrim.

"Ah, I prefer the term "Snow Elf," Falmer has such a negative meaning to most travelers. Those twisted creatures you call the Falmer, I call The Betrayed." Gelebor explained, somewhat sad about the fate of his race.

"I assume you know why we're here?" Serana inquired, seeing as the Elf had been waiting for them, it seemed.

"Ah yes, you are here for Auriel's Bow. Why else would you be? I can aid you in your quest to obtain Auriel's Bow, but first I must have your assistance." Gelebor informed the two. "You must kill Arch-Curate Vyrthur... my brother. The kinship between us is gone. I don't understand what he's become, but he's no longer the brother I once knew. It was the Betrayed... they did something to him, I just don't know why Auri-El would allow this to happen."

Gelebor explained that many years ago, the Betrayed assaulted the Inner Sanctum by surprise, slaughtering everyone mercilessly. While he had a small a small contingent of Paladins, they were no match to the Betrayed sheer numbers, and eventually fell. He told of how Vyrthur just sits, watching, waiting, although for what it isn't clear. When Serana inquired as to why he hadn't tried to enter the inner sanctum, he explained that leaving the Wayshrines unguarded would be a violation of his sacred duty to Auri-El. It was then that Ellin finally entered the conversation. "Wayshrines?"

"Ah, yes, let me show you." Gelebor announced, launching a spell at the ruined structure beside him, causing it to rise up from the earth. "This structure is known as a wayshrine. They were used for meditation and for transport when the Chantry was a place of enlightenment. Prelates of these shrines were charged with teaching the mantras of Auri-El to our Initiates."

"What's that basin in the center signify?" Serana inquired as she inspected the Wayshrine.

"Once the Initiate completed his mantras, he'd dip a ceremonial ewer in the basin at the wayshrine's center and proceed to the next wayshrine."

"So these Initiates had to lug around a heavy pitcher of water. Marvelous. How long would they have to do that?"

"Well, once the Initiate's enlightenment was complete, he'd bring the ewer to the Chantry's Inner Sanctum. Pouring the contents of the ewer into the sacred basin of the Sanctum would allow him to enter for an audience with the Arch-Curate himself."

"All that just to end up dumping it out? Makes no sense to me."

"It's symbolic. I don't expect you to understand."

"So let's get this straight. We need to do all that nonsense to get into the temple, so we can kill your brother and claim Auriel's Bow?"

"I know how it all sounds, but if there was another way I'd have done it long ago. The only way to get to my brother is by following in the Initiates' footsteps and traveling from wayshrine to wayshrine just as they did. The first lay at the end of Darkfall Passage, a cavern that represents the absence of enlightenment."

Gelebor then turned to Ellin, addressing her. "There are five in total, spread far apart across the Chantry." The Snow Elf started to reach for an Ewer, when Serana asked another question.

"Just how large are these caves, anyway?" She inquired curiously, interested by his statement that the shrines were spread far apart.

"Caves?" A slightly mischievous smile formed on the Knight-Paladin's face. "Oh, no. The Chantry encompasses far more than a few caves, as you'll soon discover. But before I send you on your way, you'll need to Initiate's Ewer." Gelebor retrieved the Ewer, and handed it to Ellin. "I have a feeling it shall hold more meaning to you, than to your companion."

Gelebor then addressed them both again: "Once you've located a wayshrine, there will be a spectral Prelate tending to it. They will allow you to draw the waters from the shrine's basin as if you've been enlightened. This may be the last time we're able to converse. If you have any questions before you leave, I suggest you ask them. Otherwise, all I can do now is grant you my hopes for a safe journey." Serana approached Gelebor with some questions about his people, while Ellin hesitated for a moment, than sat crosslegged on the floor, humming softly, the Ewer placed before her.

Serana approached curiously, crouching down beside her friend to try and make out what she was singing softly to herself. "It seems I was right," Gelebor stated, causing Serana to look up at him, "it has been too long since these halls have truly heard the Mantras of Auri-El. I will pray for your safekeeping, daughter of my kin."

After several minutes, Ellin stood up, her head clearer now than it had been for many years. Coming to this place, she was starting to remember little bits and pieces of her past. Not all of it, but still, even the small amount she could remember was able to put her at a slight piece. "As I will pray for yours, Knight-Paladin. It is an honor to meet one of your order still alive." She told Gelebor, bowing slightly to her elder. She bent down and grabbed the Ewer, holding it tightly in her left hand. "We will meet again, Knight-Paladin, I'm sure of it. At that time, I will be deserving enough to use your name."

Starring intently at the portal of the Wayshrine, Ellin took a deep breath and stepped forward.

* * *

And then they were in a dark cave, lit by small luminescent mushrooms that seemed to almost cower away as anything approached. Ellin made her way down the passage carefully, axe in hand, Serana following close behind. The were forced to fight numerous groups of Falmer, as well as several chaurus, including strange flying chaurus that exploded out of strange cocoons. Deciding against letting the cocoons hatch, Ellin used her crossbow to pop open anymore she came across before they could hatch.

Eventually, the duo came upon a wall that had been purposely sealed off by the Falmer. Curious as to what could be on the other side, Ellin appeared to ignore Serana's hesitation, opening the sealed wall. Starring back from the opposite end of the wall was a sabre cat with black fur, patterned with white streaks and spots. It roared, lunging out, only to meet its end as a panicked Ellin fired a bolt from her crossbow straight into it's head.

Serana followed Ellin as they entered a beautiful grotto with a few deer running about, and strange plants she had never seen before growing in the dirt. "Wow... This is... Beautiful." Serana admitted, looking at the picturesque scene with awe. Ellin appeared to have agreed, as she snuck by the deer without disturbing them, and steered clear of the second sabre cat. They approached the first Wayshrine, Ellin gripping the Ewer tightly. The spectral form of the Prelate appeared beside the shrine.

"Welcome, Initiate. This is the Wayshrine of Illumination. Are you prepared to honor the mantras of Auri-El and fill your vessel with His enlightenment?"

"Yes." Ellin replied.

"Then behold Auri-El's gift, my child. May it speed your journey to the Inner Sanctum."

The Wayshrine rose from the earth, and the spectral prelate disappeared. Ellin approached the basin in the center, dipping the Ewer inside before walking through the Portal ahead. They arrived in a cave, though there was light cracking in from the top, and the sound of wildlife above. Scaling the small chasm, the exited the cave, and stood, staring at the beautiful place they had found themselves in.

* * *

_Yay, two chapters in one day! Wow this one really has been a challenge to write. Oh well, it was still fun! _


	7. Chapter 7 - Kindred Judgement

_Hello, Suilebhan here. This chapter took a little bit longer than I'd expected to write, and its a tad bit short. Read, enjoy, and feel free to review._

* * *

Ellin dipped the Ewer into the last of the ceremonial basins, letting out a sigh of relief. At least they had finished filling the Ewer now. They had fought through several dozen Betrayed, and removed a slight spider infestation that the vale had, as well as clashing with several Frost Giants, who carried large gemstones. Now, at last, they were at the Inner Sanctum.

It was beautiful, even in its ruined state. There was a great statue to Auri-El in the courtyard, holding what appeared to be the sun in the sky. Serana let out a small gasp of awe, shocked by the beauty of it all. "This is, just, amazing." She commented as she and Ellin followed the stairs up to the door of the Inner Sanctum. Ellin poured the Ewer out in the empty basin in front of the massive door, and the water drained out, activating some kind of mechanism below them. The seal on the door turned, unlocking, and the massive door swung open.

It was somewhat dark inside the Sanctum, and snow covered pockets of the floor. Betrayed circled a shrine to Auri-El, seemingly flash frozen by some wrathful action of the god. Serana reached out to grab a weapon from one of the hands of the Falmer, but Ellin stopped her. "Don't. It might awaken." Ellin informed her. "Look, it's eyes still have life in them beneath the ice. They are not dead, just frozen in time." [i]Just like me...[/i] Ellin almost said aloud. Her voice had become unusually solemn, considering how her usual tone was more nervous or excited.

"We should hurry, I want to know what the Betrayed have done to the Arch-Curate..." Ellin muttered, opening the door leading deeper into the temple. They passed several more frozen Falmer, as well as a few chaurus that had shared the fate of their masters. After a short drop that wasn't enough to hurt either of the duo, but just tall enough to be impossible to scale because of the frost, they finally entered the Arch Curate's hall.

"Did you really come here expecting to claim Auriel's Bow?" Arch-Curate Vyrthur asked in a mocking tone. "You've done exactly as I predicted and brought your fetching companion to me. Which, I'm sorry to say, means your usefulness is at an end!" Suddenly, the frozen chaurus in the room exploded free from their place, and attack. After Ellin and Serana easily dispatched them, Vyrthur broke out in laughter. "An impressive display, but a wasted effort. You delay nothing but your own deaths!" Several of the frozen Falmer were released from their positions, and attacked. Again, they were easily destroyed. "Finish them!" The Arch-Curate used his strength to somehow bring the ceiling down on top of them, and then summon a massive frost Atronach. Serana and Ellin fought off the assault of the creature, and destroyed it. Then Vyrthur began to become desperate, shouting "Death first!" Then, there was a massive explosion of energy, which threw Ellin off her feet.

"Hey, are you okay?" Serana asked as she helped the half-elf up. "Come on, he's on the balcony." They ran to the edge of the balcony, surrounding Vyrthur. "Enough, Vyrthur. Give us the bow!"

"How dare you. I was the Arch-Curate of Auri-El, girl. I had the ears of a god!" The Falmer exclaimed, backing up, nearing the edge.

"Until the "Betrayed" corrupted you. Yes, yes. We've heard this sad story" Serana replied sardonically.

"Gelebor and his kind are easily manipulated fools. Look into my eyes, Serana. You tell me what I am." Ellin should have realized it sooner. The eyes were a dead give away.

"You're... you're a vampire? But Auriel should have protected you..." Serana replied, shocked.

"The moment I was infected by one of my own Initiates, Auri-El turned his back on me." Vyrthur explained. "I swore I'd have my revenge, no matter what the cost."

"You want to take revenge... on a god?" Serana was baffled by the Falmer's plans.

"Auri-El himself may have been beyond my reach, but his influence on our world wasn't. All I needed was the blood of a vampire and his own weapon, Auriel's Bow."

"The blood of a vampire... Auriel's Bow... It... it was you? You created that prophecy?"

"A prophecy that lacked a single, final ingredient... the blood of a pure vampire. The blood of a Daughter of Coldharbour."

"You were waiting... all this time for someone with my blood to come along. Well, too bad for you... I intend on keeping it. Let's see if your blood has any power to it!"

Vyrthur lunged forward, a dagger the color of snow in hand. Serana parried, retreating back a little. Vyrthur summoned another large Atronach, which clashed with Serana, with the Arch-Curate turned his focus on Ellin. He advanced, blade in hand, and Ellin drew her axe. They seemed to scuffle briefly, continuously parrying each other's attacks. Finally, Ellin latched the blade of the dagger in her axe, then pulled it from the ancient vampire's hand. Taking the dagger, Ellin spun it around, stabbing it into Vyrthur's chest, piercing his heart.

The Arch-Curate's eyes widened as he gasped for air. He looked up toward the sun, a single tear in his eye.

"What... Have I done..?" He muttered softly. "Auri-El... Forgive me..."

Ellin slowly led Vyrthur's body to the ground, running her hand down his face to shut his eyes. She pulled the blade from his chest, and cleaned it. "So, the deed has been done." Gelebor approached from the now shattered chapel. "The restoration of this wayshrine means that Vyrthur must be dead and the Betrayed no longer have control over him."

"It wasn't the Betrayed..." Ellin muttered, tears welling up in her eyes. She couldn't help but feel sad. Vyrthur had been forsaken by Auri-El, he had been infected by the evil of Molag Bal.

"What? What are you talking about?" Gelebor inquired.

"He... He was a vampire..." Ellin muttered, wiping the tears from her eyes onto her sleeve.

"A vampire? I see. That would explain much. Deep inside, it brings me joy that the Betrayed weren't to blame for what happened here. Because that means there's still hope that they might one day shed their hatred and learn to believe in Auri-El once again. It's been a long time since I felt that way and it's been long overdue. My thanks, to both of you. You risked everything to get Auri-El's Bow, and in turn, you've restored the Chantry. I can't think of a more deserving champion to carry it than you. If you wish to learn more about the bow, or obtain Sunhallowed Arrows for it, I'd be more than happy to help. You've but to ask. Please, take the bow... it's yours." Gelebor seemed to have tears of joy in his eyes, knowing that the Betrayed weren't to blame for the corruption of his brother.

"Gelebor... What are you going to do now?" Ellin asked, still feeling a bit a bit sad about Vyrthur's death.

"Even with Vyrthur gone and the Inner Sanctum destroyed, my duty as a Knight-Paladin of Auri-El remains. I've been sworn to protect this vale and everything it represents until I die." He explained. "For the time being, they will remain open. If remnants of our kind who escaped the betrayal at the hands of the dwarves exist out there, perhaps they will find this place one day."

"Do you want to see the Chantry back to its old self?" Ellin asked curiously, sitting down and sighing a little.

"While it would fill me with joy to see the Chantry back to its former glory, that time has long since passed. Now that my brother's dead, it's quite possible we're the last of our kind." Gelebor replied, feeling a little sad.

"Then... I've help contribute to the death of our people." Sadness suddenly enveloped Ellin.

"There's no need for that kind of talk. I said it was possible. It's also quite possible that there are some other isolated conclaves of snow elves nestled elsewhere on Nirn. I'll also assume Vyrthur didn't exactly give you the option to stay your hand." Gelebor told Ellin. "For the time being I will remain here, on the overlook and continue trying to keep the Sanctum free of the Betrayed. You're always welcome to return here at any time, of course."

Ellin smiled a little, and looked up at the sky. "I'm sure I'll return. This place is peaceful, compared to the rest of the world... Do you ever think the Betrayed will be cured..."

"I feel nothing but sympathy for the Betrayed, despite my actions against them. But I'm afraid that they're well beyond a cure at this point. The twisted forms you've seen didn't occur overnight. It isn't a plague or a disease that ravaged our species. The dwarves may have stolen their sight, but it took many generations for them to become what they are today." Gelebor explained. "Perhaps they'll never return to their former appearance, but over the centuries, I've noticed a rise in their intellect. If a line of communication could be established with them, maybe they can find peace. It's the only way they'll discover that they weren't always malignant... they were once a proud and prosperous race."

"I hope so..." Ellin muttered. "So, can you explain to me what exactly Auri-El's bow is?"

"The bow was said to be carried by Auri-El himself into battle against the forces of Lorkhan in ancient and mythic times. Its craftsmanship has no equal anywhere within Tamriel and possibly beyond. The bow draws it power from Aetherius itself, channeling it through the sun. Therefore, when an arrow is loosed from the bow, it produces a magical effect very similar to being burned by fire. That's actually only a fraction of its potential. With Sunhallowed Arrows, you would be able to produce a much more spectacular effect... causing bursts of sunlight to envelop your foes. The sunbursts would certainly hurt anything, but is especially devastating to the undead."

"Sunhallowed Arrows?" Ellin raised an eyebrow. "How do I get those?"

"I can actually assist you in that regard. If you were to bring me some good quality elven arrows, I could imbue them with the proper incantations and rituals. I can imbue twenty at a time, but it doesn't take long, so give me any arrows you need blessed." Gelebor informed her. Ellin handed him a large bundle of arrows, and he laughed a little, amazed at the amount. As he began imbuing the arrows, Ellin finally grabbed the bow. It was beautiful. White as snow, designed gracefully.

"Here." Gelebor said, handing the arrows to Ellin. "Before you go, there is one last thing." Ellin turned around just before stepping through the portal of the Wayshrine. "As Knight-Paladin of Auri-El, I am not one to grant many titles, but you deserve to be known as a Paladin of Auri-El. Take my brothers armor, as he will not be needing it anymore. Go with Auri-El's grace."

Ellin nodded, accepting the armor that Gelebor presented to her. She would wear it, later, but right now, she was still going to dress in the armor of the Dawnguard.

* * *

After retrieving Auriel's Bow, Ellin and Serana had returned to Fort Dawnguard, and shown Isran that they had what was needed to stop Harkon. Isran rallied up the Dawnguard, and after a short inspirational speech, they began the march to Castle Volkihar. It took four days, surprisingly fast, considering the fort was literally on the other side of the province. They assaulted the Castle, easily dispatching the vampires and their gargoyles. By the time the vampires of clan Volkihar had been slain, only one member of the Dawnguard, Agmaer, had even been wounded. Then, Ellin and Serana charged to Harkon's shrine to Molag Bol, his likely location.

"And when I'm finished, who's next? Serana? Her mother?" Harkon asked, as if he was trying to make Ellin into the villain.

"Neither of them." Ellin replied, hardly willing to talk to Harkon. "I don't hunt vampires. I hunt monsters, like you." Ellin stepped backwards, pulling back the first of her Sunhallowed arrows in Auriel's Bow.

"Enough! You will not give me the bow!" Harkon exclaimed, beginning his disgusting transformation. "So I shall take it from your corpse!"

The battle was surprisingly brief. Harkon was a powerful vampire, but his arrogance had made him weak. He could not protect himself from the power of Auriel's Bow, and eventually tried too hard to draw power from Molag Bol's gift, and it seemed as though Molag Bol decided against it. Harkon fell to the ground, turning to ash.

"I... I can't believe that it's finally over..." Serana commented, a little surprised, but also calm. Relieved.

Isran approached, a slight smile an his generally angered face. "I... I don't know how to thank you both... Especially you." He said, looking to Serana. "This must have been hard for you..."

"I did what needed to be done..." She replied, "I think that my father died a long time ago... This... This was just... Something else."

"Still... You did more than what was needed. Thank you." Ellin smiled a little, happy to see that Isran seemed to be able to look at Serana as more than a monster. "And you," Isran said, turning to Ellin. "You've done us, no, all of Skyrim, a great deed. Congratulations."

* * *

At Fort Dawnguard, there was a large amount of merriment and festivities, the celebration lasting for days. Although Isran did not take part in the party, he did not forbid it.

"Such good tidings, indeed, are deserving for such an occasion." Dexion said to the Dawnguard, complementing them for their success. "But, let us not forget that all is not well in this land. Even after the defeat of Clan Volkihar, we need at least mourn those slain earlier this week in the recent Dragon attack at Shor's Stone." As the other members held their heads down in a moment of silence, Ellin's eyes widened. Shor's Stone had been attacked? It couldn't have been attacked. That was impossible... Ellin hadn't even noticed that she was crying until Sorine asked if something was wrong.

"I... I knew people in Shor's Stone... W-Were there any survivors?" Ellin asked, afraid to hear the answer to her question. It couldn't be true.

"I'm sorry Ellin. There were no survivors. The entire settlement was burnt to the ground." Sorine told the girl, "I'm sorry. I understand that probably came to you as a shock. It happened while you were still retrieving Auriel's Bow, or at least, when you were on the way back from its sanctuary."

It couldn't be. Filnjar. Sylgja. Dead? The rest of the night, Ellin was silent as the others celebrated. She wanted to join them, but only felt sorrow and regret. The Greybeards had said she was Dragonborn. Had she been forsaking her duties by allying herself with the Dawnguard? Early in the morning, Ellin awoke, before the others were awake, and gathered some of her things, leaving the rest in her chest. Donning her robes, the dagger she took from Vyrthur by her hip, and a light pack on her back, mostly weighed down by the armor she had received from Knight-Paladin Gelebor, as well as a few potions and books, and walked to the entrance of the fort. "Going out?"

Ellin turned to see Serana. She nodded solemnly, looking down, afraid to make eye contact. "Hey, if this is something you have to do on your own, that's okay." Serana told the half-elf, approaching her. "But you'd best not get hurt. I won't forgive you if you don't come visit this place again. I'll make sure we don't burn the fort down while you're gone." The vampire said, grinning a little at her joke. Ellin nodded again, a little less sad, and lightly embraced Serana, as she would a sister.

"Thanks..." Ellin muttered, before letting go and opening the door of the fort. She stepped out into the canyon, the sky crimson and golden with the sun's rise. She knew it was going to be a long march from here, yet the thing she dreaded most of all was not taking those seven thousand steps again, it was facing Arngeir. She felt as though the old man was most definitely going to be angry at her for having procrastinated returning the horn to the Greybeards after so long.

* * *

_Sorry if there was too much dialogue that seemed almost copy-pasted from the actual game. Hopefully I'll soon be to a point that will give me more free reign over the dialogue and actions. Hope it doesn't seem as though I rushed the fight with Harkon. It really did go by ridiculously fast for me (about one and a half minutes), and I didn't know how I should write it, considering the lack of description I could think of to fit that small amount of time._

_Oh no! I destroyed Shor's Stone! D: Hmm, maybe I'll have Ellin and Ulfric meet again soon. And I'll be starting with some things from Dragonborn in the next few chapters. _


	8. Chapter 8 - Alduin's Wall

_Hello, Suilebhan here. Hope you enjoy the chapter, I liked it. Read, enjoy, and feel free to review. _

* * *

Ellin cringed at the cruel gust of wind coming down from the top of the Throat of the World. She stood before the great monastery of High Hrothgar again, hesitant because of her own actions. Would they be mad? Would they even be willing to see her again? Ellin shook her head at the cynical thoughts that plagued her mind. Of course there would be a hint of disappointment, but Arngeir and the others were not the kind of people to hate others. They were kind, and friendly, and never allowed violence to occur near their temple.

She approached the large stone doors of High Hrothgar, only stopping again as she staggered a little from another powerful gust of wind spiraling down from the mountain. She pushed against the large gate, it slowly giving way and sliding inward, allowing the girl at least some shelter from the wind. It was peaceful here. Tranquil. Ellin looked around a bit for master Arngeir, spotting him meditating in one of the hallways.

"M-Master Arngeir, I return." The half-elf told the elderly man as he was near finished with whatever mantra he had been uttering. "I… I'm sorry for my elongated absence…" She continued, looking down with shame.

"Child," Arngeir began, rising to his feet. "You need not apologize. You are dragonborn, and now we shall formalize you as such." He revealed to Ellin. "Come." He led her to the main hall, where the other three masters stood, three of the four points of a diamond shaped on the floor. Ellin stood in the center of the Greybeards as they rose from their meditation. "Dragonborn, now, we shall speak to you."

"Lingrah krosis saraan Strundu'ul, voth nid balaan klov praan nau. Naal Thu'umu, mu ofan nii nu, Dovahkiin, naal suleyk do Kaan, naal suleyk do Shor, ahrk naal suleyk do Atmorasewuth. Meyz nu Ysmir, Dovahsebrom. Dahmaan daar rok."

The temple seemed to shake at the sound of the powerful voices of the Greybeards. Outside, in the areas surrounding the Throat of the World, it sounded as if there were a thunderstorm, even though there were no clouds or rain. Arngeir smiled at the end of the speech, and bowed slightly toward Ellin. "Dragonborn. We welcome you as one of us, High Hrothgar is open to you now."

Ellin spent a few days in meditation with the Greybeards, spending sometime learning the last bit of the Unrelenting Force Shout that they had begun to teach her before.

* * *

"The Jagged Crown? Again with that legend?" Ulfric sighed, looking down on the map of Skyrim. The Imperials had taken another fort, Dawnstar had almost fallen.

"Just because its a legend doesn't mean it isn't real. Didn't you learn that in Helgen?" Galmar rebutted, placing one of the blue flags in Fort Amol. "It's real, Ulfric. And I've found it."

"And your sure this time?" Ulfric paced around the table a little, before leaning over it.

"Have I ever been wrong?" Galmar asked, knowing the answer was no. "Listen, we haven't got time to ponder whether its there or not like one of those damn college mages! Rikke no doubt is also searching for this damn crown, we can't let them get it."

"Why do we even need it? The crown doesn't make the king."

"This is not any ordinary crown. This is the Jagged Crown. Worn by King Harald himself." Galmar replied, annoyed by the indecisiveness.

"Fine, we'll send a small group down to secure the crown." Ulfric sighed, giving up on arguing with Galmar. When Galmar was set on accomplishing something, he wouldn't stop until he had.

"I'll lead them personally, we can't afford any mistakes." Galmar informed Ulfirc. "I'll take my leave, then. It seems like you've got an envoy from the damn college again."

"I know you distrust magic, Galmar, but don't show such hatred for them." Ulfric told his General. "They have shown a great amount of tolerance for our cause, considering that they have so many that are not Nords."

"So many? I don't think a single one of them is a Nord." Galmar replied, grabbing his axe. "When I get back from Korvanjuud with the Jagged Crown, you owe me a drink."

Ulfric followed Galmar into the main hall, and took a seat on his throne, brooding a bit. He looked at the robed whelp who stood before him, and sighed. "I assume you are the envoy from the College then?" Ulfric inquired reluctantly. As much as he told Galmar to tolerate the mages, but he was also somewhat prejudiced against them.

The short haired figure in the robes nodded vigorously, as if he was still a child. "Y-yes, sir! I-I mean J-Jarl!" The boy stuttered nervously, looking to the floor as he stayed in a bowing position.

"So, what is it, then?" Ulfric asked, looking at the boy humorously, almost tempted to laugh at his frightened demeanor.

"I, um, I a-am to report th-that we aren't a-able to send m-more healers t-to the r-rebellion..." The boy said nervously, afraid he would incur the Jarl's wrath. "H-however, th-the college is w-willing to provide t-training in th-the healing arts f-for those who are a-able to c-come."

Ulfric sighed, annoyed by the news, although not that surprised. He had known that the college had a meager amount of members, and only a few of them were learned in the ways of healing. "All right, boy, worry not, I shan't have you executed for bringing this news." Ulfric told the whelp before him, who looked up with teary eyes. "Return to your Arch Mage and tell him that I will see if there are any willing to train at the college. All right, farewell." Ulfric waved his hand dismissively, and the robed whelp nodded vigorously, fleeing from the building hurriedly.

Ulfric sat in his throne, his thoughts drifting off to that annoying half-elf who had escaped from Windhelm when he was trying to find the Dragonborn. Why on earth was that brat protected by the Dragonborn? What was so special about her? Ulfric sighed, rising from his throne and returning to the war room to strategize what to do next. Even if Galmar was right about the Jagged Crown, it wouldn't matter if the damned Imperials took the holds that supported him.

Ulfric looked over the map, getting lost in his thoughts, and soon several hours had passed by. He was only drawn back from the war when Jorleif suddenly called his name. "Jarl Ulfric! I have good news." Ulfric looked up at his steward. Jorleif suddenly pulled the boy from the college out from behind him. "This child has caught the criminal who was responsible for the recent killings!"

"What?" Ulfric said, raising an eyebrow.

"It seems that man Calixto was killing women and using parts of them in some kind of Necromantic ritual. This boy heard him as he was in the midst of the ritual and stopped him." Jorleif explained to Ulfric.

"Hmm, that's good news... Perhaps moral will rise in the city now." Ulfric muttered half to himself. He looked at the whelp from the college. "Boy, what is your name?"

"Um, I-Ignis, sir..." The boy meekly told Ulfric.

"Well, thank you, Ignis." Ulfric said to the boy, "you've done this city a great service. You can tell the Arch Mage that I will expect you as the envoy from the college from now on."

"Y-yes sir!" Ignis replied, nodding vigorously.

"Now then, I suppose there is matter of a reward... Jorleif, find this boy something better to wear. He should join us for dinner, so that he may have one good meal before he has to return to Winterhold."

* * *

Ellin was relieved to be away from High Hrothgar again. It was far to windy and cold for her liking. She was in on the way to Solitude now, on the way to meet Delphine's contact inside the Thalmor Embassy. It was just before midday when she entered the city, and her first sight of the city famed for its beauty, made her feel nauseous.

They were executing a man, for simply opening a gate. Apparently, he had opened the cities gates for Ulfric after he murdered the High King. Even if he had let Ulfric leave the city after he had killed the leader of Skyrim, it hardly warranted death. Exile, perhaps, but not death. Ellin didn't stay to watch the man's beheading, instead entering the tavern to meet the contact. The Bosmer in question seemed skeptical as to Ellin's ability, but still reluctantly was willing to continue with the plan. Ellin gave him a few magicka potions and a dagger, but told him she wasn't planing on brining anything else.

Ellin met Delphine at the stables, and dressed herself in some rather uncomfortable robes that Delphine deemed good enough to blend in at the party. Delphine took the half-elf's things for safe keeping, saying she'd return them when she got back to Riverwood. Ellin reluctantly parted with her things, then boarded the carriage to the Thalmor Embassy.

* * *

She walked past the guards nervously, breath bated, dressed in hooded robes of a Thalmor Wizard. "Hey, you." Ellin heard one of the guards say as she passed by. She turned and looked over nervously. "Aren't you a little young? Hmph, must be new... Carry on."

Ellin let out a sigh of relief as she stepped onto the second floor. She had gotten past the first group of guards, but she didn't know how many would be outside, let alone in the Ambassador's Solar. She exited the Embassy's main building, and hesitated, taken aback by the cold. She walked by more guards from a distance, and approached the Solar's door. There was a Thalmor Wizard in front of the entrance, a rather unpleasant scowl on his face. "You there. What are you doing?" He asked suspiciously, his eyes squinting as he attempted to see under the hood.

"Mistress Elenwen has called for you, I'm to take over this post." Ellin said, struggling not to stutter. She did her best to look stern and have a bit of an arrogant posture, as she had noted the Thalmor would do around others.

"Hmm, okay. Don't you move from this spot." The wizard ordered, still looking at the girl with a bit of suspicion. Ellin waited for the wizard to enter the Embassy, and then slid inside.

As Ellin entered the Solar, she heard slightly elevated voices. "But, I need that money! I earned it. I have my own expenses you know..." A somewhat whiny man said.

"Silence! Do not presume, Gissur. You are most useful, but do not presume. We have other informants who are less... offensive." Ellin could tell that the one speaking now was someone who thought highly of themselves, no doubt a member of the Thalmor.

"But no one else has brought you such valuable information, have they? Etienne, he's talked, hasn't he? He knows where that old man is you're looking for, he told me himself." The man named Gissur digusted Ellin. The simple fact that he would sell someone out to the Thalmor was... Disgusting.

"You'll get the rest of your money when we confirm his story. As agreed."

"So he has talked! I knew it!"

"Everyone talks, in the end. Now, I have work to do. Leave me to it, if you ever want to see the rest of your payment."

"Can I... I could help you. He'd talk to me. He trusts me."

"You'd like to come downstairs with me, is that it, Gissur? Shall we loose his bonds and put you in a cell together? You can ask him anything you like, and see how he answers."

"No, no. I'll... I'll wait outside."

"That would probably be best. Now get out!"

As Gissur exited the Thalmor's office, anger overwhelmed Ellin, and she grabbed him from behind, covering his mouth as he tried to scream, and she plunged a dagger into his back. His body went limp as his eyes widened, and she carefully laid his body on the ground, silently as possible. She followed the Thalmor interrogator after checking his chest on the top floor for anything with information the Delphine might need. She bagged two notebooks, but decided against reading them for now.

She entered the basement while the Thalmor were in the middle of torturing a man chained to the wall. They kept asking about a man named Esbern, but the prisoner couldn't confirm the man he had identified as "Esbern." After the Thalmor finished interrogating the man, he slumped down, unconscious. The Interrogator began writing something down, and the soldier who had aided in the interrogation exited the basement, passing by Ellin and sighing, muttering something about the Interrogator liking them young. Ellin nervously crept down the stairs, approaching the Interrogator. He turned around and smiled maliciously. "Ah, the ambassador has sent me another... Treat." The Altmer beckoned Ellin to come closer, and she approached slowly. "Come now, girl, it's okay. I won't hurt you." He said, although his words were not reassuring. He grabbed Ellin's shoulder, pulling her a little closer, pressing his lips to her neck. Her eyes widened in fright, and her anger took over once more. Her knee went up swiftly, planting itself firmly between his legs. As he back up, gasping, Ellin drew her dagger, and thrust in violently into his neck. She let the body fall, spitting on it, then proceeding to check through the Altmer's pockets for a key.

Finding it, she grabbed the notebook he had been writing in, as well as the one in the chest beside his desk. Opening the cell that the unconscious man was in, Ellin shook the man until he awoke. He babbled something about not knowing anymore, and Ellin cut his bonds. "Hurry, we have to go, I've likely been discovered by now." As she spoke, the door to the basement opened, and two Thalmor soldiers entered, shoving Melborn before them.

"We know you're here, spy, come out now, or we kill your friend." Ellin turned back to see the Thalmor stab a blade into Melborn's spine, and watched as he crumbled to the ground. Ellin jumped it of the cell and flung a bolt of lightning at the Thalmor, killing one immediately, and staggering the other. Ellin grabbed the survivor, and leered into his eyes.

"I pity you, Thalmor scum." She told him, her grip around his neck tightening. "Auri-El will never accept you into his kingdom. Go with the knowledge that you are lesser than that of Lorkhan." Electricity flowed through the Thalmor's body, and he went limp. Looking down at Melborn, Ellin frowned. "I'm sorry I couldn't save you..." Ellin grabbed the key off of one of the Thalmor's body, and headed back to the tortured man. "Here, we need to go. Fast."

* * *

As Ignis stepped into the main hall, Ulfric couldn't help but laugh a little. The boy's hair was messy and disheveled, covering his eyes, and his clothes were disorganized and badly matched. "What's wrong, lad, shy? You've dressed yourself as if you were blind."

Ignis looked down, ashamed, his hair parting for the briefest moment in front of his eyes. Ulfric immediately regretted his teasing. "Y-yes, sir... I am..." Ignis muttered, feelings as though he had done wrong somehow. He felt Ulfric pat his back, and turned his head up, toward the Jarl.

"I'm sorry, I hadn't known." Ulfric said, hoping to comfort the boy. "Anyways, let's feast." He proclaimed, changing the subject. Today was one of the few times when Ulfric wasn't dining with any nobles, and felt somewhat relieved. As he ate, Ukfric was amazed by the ability that Ignis has in deducing what his surroundings were. He was able to tell the difference between the food platters and bowls, even when moved, and was able to eat neatly without creating any mess.

The dinner was fairly quick, compared to what Ulfric was accustomed to, likely due to the fact that Ignis only ate a small amount. "Lad, a growing boy such as yourself should eat more." Ulfric commented as he continued to eat. Ignis looked up, confused.

"I'm n-not feeling very hungry, th-that's all, sir..." Ignis muttered, again ashamed. He drunk a little from a jug of milk, facing downward a bit. "I... I should leave soon... I need to join the other students a Saarthal soon..." Ignis told Ulfric, not wanting to rely off of his hospitality any longer as he stood from the table. For the briefest moment, as Ulfric observed the boy rising from his seat, he saw scars running across his eyes, as if someone had purposely blinded him.

* * *

_"Esbern? He's alive? I thought the Thalmor must have got him years ago. That crazy old man... Figures the Thalmor would be on his trail, though, if they were trying to find out what's going on with the dragons."_

Ellin hated the Ratway. It was dirty, foul smelling, damp, and generally repulsive. She crept through the disgusting passageways, stopping only as she finally entered the tavern known as the Ragged Flagon. "Made it, didn't you, lass." Brynjolf said aloud as Ellin approached, shaking the dampness off of her armor. "Now then, the old fellow you're looking for, his further in the Ratway, he's behind a really large iron door. Rarely comes out, doesn't trust anyone."

Ellin thanked Brynjolf, and continued past the tavern, deeper into the Ratway. Unfortunately, it seemed the Thalmor had somehow made it in before her, as they were patrolling the sewer in search of Esbern, as well as her. She fought past them, and continued, eventually found the large metal door she had been told Esbern hid behind. She knocked on the door, and waited for a moment. "Go away!" An elderly voice said from within.

"Esbern? It's all right, D-Delphine sent me." Ellin told the old man, hoping he would open the door now.

"Delphine? I see, so you've caught her, and now she's led you to me."

"She said to tell you... "Remember the 30th of Frostfall." She said it was important."

"One moment, I'll let you in." Ellin waited outside the door for nearly two minutes as she heard the sounds of locks being undone and chains being released. "There, hurry now." Esbern said as he opened the door. As Ellin entered, he shut it behind her. "So, Delphine still continues the fight, then. I wish she'd realize that it was hopeless."

"What are you talking about?" Ellin asked, displeased by the man's pessimistic attitude.

"Don't you see? Alduin, the World Eater has returned! None can stop him but the Dragonborn, but there has not been a Dragonborn in two centuries. It seems in our hour of need, the gods have abandoned us."

"It's not hopeless Esbern..." Ellin said, feeling sad for the man. "I'm Dragonborn."

"What? Then there is still hope! Quick we must make haste, take me to Delphine. Ah, but first I need to gather somethings. Just a moment..." Esbern searched through the room, grabbing some books, and a few seemingly random objects. "All right, let's go."

* * *

"You see, right here. Sky Haven Temple, constructed around one of the main Akaviri military camps in the Reach, during their conquest of Skyrim." Esbern told Delphine and Ellin.

Delphine turned to Ellin, muttering "Do you know what he's talking about?" As Ellin shook her head, Esbern shushed them.

"Shh! This is where they built Alduin's Wall, to set down in stone all their accumulated dragonlore. A hedge against the forgetfulness of centuries. A wise and foresighted policy, in the event. Despite the far-reaching fame of Alduin's Wall at the time - one of the wonders of the ancient world - its location was lost."

"Esbern. What are you getting at?" Delphine asked, wanting him to hurry up to the point.

Esbern scoffed a little. "You mean... you don't mean to say you haven't heard of Alduin's Wall? Either of you?"

Delphine sighed. "Let's pretend we haven't. What's Alduin's Wall and what does it have to do with stopping the dragons?" She was impatient, but understandably, considering the situation.

"Alduin's Wall was where the ancient Blades recorded all they knew of Alduin and his return. Part history, part prophecy. Its location has been lost for centuries, but I've found it again. Not lost, you see, just forgotten. The Blades archives held so many secrets... I was only able to save a few scraps..." As he finished his last sentence, his words became somewhat solemn.

Delphine started to understand what he was getting at. "So you think that Alduin's Wall will tell us how to defeat Alduin?"

Esbern nodded. "Well, yes, but... there's no guarantee, of course."

"Sky Haven Temple it is, then. I knew you'd have something for us, Esbern." Delphine told the old man. She then looked toward Ellin. "I know the area of the Reach that Esbern's talking about. Near what's now known as Karthspire, in the Karth River canyon. We can meet you there, or all travel together, your call."

"Let's g-go together..." Ellin replied after a moment of hesitation. "Are you r-ready?"

"Always," Delphine informed the half-elf, grabbing her sword.

* * *

Ellin pulled the iron dagger across her palm, wincing a little in pain. As blood dripped onto the seal, it seemed to light up, and turn. Suddenly, the strange head that blocked the way was removed from their path. "That's done it! Look, it's coming to life! You did it. There's the entrance! After you, Dragonborn. You should have the honor of being the first to set foot in Sky Haven Temple." Delphine exclaimed excitedly.

"There's no telling what we might find inside!" Esbern too seemed excited as they followed behind Ellin. "Fascinating! Original Akaviri bas-reliefs... almost entirely intact! Amazing... you can see how the Akaviri craftsmen were beginning to embrace the more flowing Nordic style..."

"We're here for Alduin's Wall, right, Esbern?" Delphine seemed to scold the man as he became exhilarated by the sight of the ancient temple's interior. Ellin had to admit, it was one of the most beautiful places she had been. It had a different kind of attractiveness than the Chapel of Auri-El. Where the Snow Elves built their architecture in a very graceful manner, similar to the snow they were so aptly named after, at one time. The Akaviri designs were much more enthralling. There was something that Ellin couldn't explain about the way the stone looked, but it seemed soothing.

"Yes, of course. We'll have more time to look around later, I suppose. Let's see what's up ahead." Esbern replied reluctantly, although the reluctance that he felt soon disappeared. "Shor's bones! Here it is! Alduin's Wall... so well preserved... I've never seen a finer example of early second era Akaviri sculptural relief..."

"Esbern. We need information, not a lecture on art history." Delphine reminded the elderly blade.

"Yes, yes. Let's see what we have..." Esbern muttered, looking closely at the wall. "Look, here is Alduin! This panel goes back to the beginning of time, when Alduin and the Dragon Cult ruled over Skyrim. Here, the humans rebel against their dragon overlords - the legendary Dragon War. Alduin's defeat is the centerpiece of the Wall. You see, here he is falling from the sky. The Nord Tongues - masters of the Voice - are arrayed against him." He explained as he moved across the wall, studying the stonework.

"So, does it show how they defeated him? Isn't that why we're here?"

"Patience, my dear. The Akaviri were not a straightforward people. Everything is couched in allegory and mythic symbolism. Yes, yes. This here, coming from the mouths of the Nord heroes - this is the Akaviri symbol for "Shout." But... there's no way to know what Shout is meant."

"You mean they used a Shout to defeat Alduin? You're sure?" Delphine really didn't look happy as she said that.

"Hmm? Oh, yes. Presumably something rather specific to dragons, or even Alduin himself. Remember, this is where they recorded all they knew of Alduin and his return."

"So we're looking for a Shout, then. Damn it." Delphine turned to Ellin, sighing. "Have you ever heard of such a thing? A Shout that can knock a dragon out of the sky?"

Ellin shook her head. "Th-The Greybeards m-might know..." She admitted, knowing they were the best hope at the moment for finding the shout she would need.

"You're probably right. I was hoping to avoid having to involve them in this, but it seems we have no choice."

"Why don't you like the Greybeards?" Ellin inquired, curious about Delphine's reluctance to involve them.

"If they had their way, you'd do nothing but sit up on their mountain with them and talk to the sky, or whatever it is they do. The Greybeards are so afraid of power that they won't use it. Think about it. Have they tried to stop the civil war, or done anything about Alduin? No. And they're afraid of you, of your power. Trust me, there's no need to be afraid. Think of Tiber Septim. Do you think he'd have founded the Empire if he'd listened to the Greybeards?" Delphine explained. "Anyways, you should get going soon. Feel free to take some supplies from the Temple before you leave."


	9. Chapter 9 - Temple of Miraak

_Hello, Suilebhan here. I hope you enjoy this chapter. It took me a little while to write, but I think its good. It's also the longest one I've written yet. Read, enjoy, and please, please, review, so that I can improve! _

* * *

"What is it?" Tolfdir wondered aloud, circling around the strange artifact that he had found with Ignis. He wrote down some of the symbols unsure what they could mean. "Hey stop, Ignis, don't touch it! Stop!" Ignis placed his hand upon the sphere, runes crawling up his arm. He let out a high pitched scream, clenching his eyes, falling to the ground. Tolfdir ran over to the boy, lifting him up and placing him down on the nearby stone table, pushing aside the staff that had been sitting there for centuries. "Ignis, are you okay?" Tolfdir sighed, worried about the boy, scooping him up into his arms. "Oh." Tolfdir stated, surprised about something as he lifted the whelp up. After following the exit passage, Tolfdir ended up in near the entrance. He ordered Arnel to guard the artifact while he took Ignis back to the college and informed Savos of the discovery.

When Ignis awoke, he was in his bed at the college, Tolfdir sitting beside him, half asleep. He opened his sightless eyes slowly, to be met by something he had not experienced in nearly seven years. "I... I can..." Tears began running down his cheeks, and he embraced Tolfdir suddenly.

"What?! Ignis, what are you doing, lad?" Tolfdir exclaimed, surprised by the sudden action. Ignis let go of the old man, and looked up at him with eyes glittering with tears, but also something else. Ignis's once pale, empty irises were now a brilliant, almost glowing cyan, the same coloring as the marks on the artifact they had found in Saarthal.

"I... I can see!" Ignis told Tolfdir loudly, rubbing tears from his cheeks. His breath was rapid. He seemed to almost be going in to shock from the sheer surprise. Tolfdir put his hand on Ignis's shoulder, trying to calm his apprentice.

"Ignis, please restrain yourself. You aren't well at this time, and over exerting yourself could be dangerous." Tolfdir sternly told the boy, not angry, but in a more fatherly, concerned manner. He lowered his voice. "Be sure not to let Ancano find out about–"

"About what, exactly, Tolfdir?" The Altmer wizard asked, standing in the doorway. He approached Ignis's bed, and grabbed him under the chin, pulling the teen's face forward, inspecting his eyes carefully. Ignis shut his eyes tightly, trying not to think of Ancano, and Tolfdir stood up and pulled the Thalmor off of his apprentice.

"You are not welcome here at this time, Ancano, so leave." Tolfdir ordered, glaring at the Altmer. Ancano let out a smug laugh, as was his custom, and walked away. Tolfdir turned back to his apprentice, who seemed to be trying to hide in his sheets, sobbing quietly. "It's all right, Ignis, I won't let him hurt you." Ignis nodded slowly, cradling himself in his arms, his pupils extremely small, his eyes filled with terror.

* * *

"I do not know that shout, and even if I did, I would not share it with you, Dragonborn. Leave this place, and only return when you are back to the true path." Arngeir scolded, pointing toward the door. He could not hide his disappointment in Ellin. She had associated with the Blades, whom were strictly against the way of peace.

"Arngeir. Rok los Dovahkiin, Strundu'ul. Rok fen tinvaak Paarthurnax." The temple seemed to quake as Einarth spoke, and Arngeir nodded, humbled by his fellow Greybeard's words.

"Dragonborn, wait." He called out to Ellin. "I have acted foolishly, on my own emotions. It is not up to me whether we can assist you in learning the Dragonrend shout, you must speak with our master, Paarthurnax."

"Paarthurnax? Where is he, I've never met him before." Ellin inquired, curious as to who this fifth member of the Greybeards was. His name sounded, odd, like it was spoke in the Thu'um.

"He is atop the peak of the Throat of the World. He meditates there alone," Arngeir explained, "you were not to meet him until you were ready. You still are not ready, but now because of the Blades there are questions that only he can answer. Come, we must show you the way."

Ellin followed the Greybeards out into the courtyard, and joined them as they circled the fire that stood before the path to the peak. "Only those whose Voice is strong enough may climb to the peak. We shall teach you they way."

"Lok. Vah. Koor." The marks formed on the ground before her, and the symbols formed in Ellin's head. "Dragonborn, I shall impart the knowledge of the Clear Skies shout to you. This shall be our last gift to you."

Ellin shut her eyes, accepting the knowledge that was granted to her. "Thank you, master Arngeir." Ellin bowed politely, then turned her back to High Hrothgar and began the climb up the mountain.

* * *

"Drem Yol Lok. Greetings, wunduniik. I am Paarthurnax. Who are you? What brings you to my strunmah ... my mountain?"

Ellin starred wide eyed at the Dragon that stood before her. "I... I'm here to learn the shout to defeat Alduin."

"Drem. Patience. There are formalities that must be observed, at the first meeting of two of the dov. By long tradition, the elder speaks first. Hear my Thu'um! Feel it in your bones. Match it, if you are Dovahkiin!" Paarthurnax released his flame upon the blank word wall that stood on the mountain. Ellin approached it, placing her hand on the searing hot wall, absorbing the last part of the fire breath shout. "A gift, Dovahkiin. Yol. Understand Fire as the dov do. Now, show me what you can do. Greet me not as mortal, but as dovah!"

"Yol. Toor. Shul!" The fire exploded forth from Ellin's mouth, smashing into Paarthurnax. The Dragon seemed to smile, although Ellin wasn't sure why.

"It has been a long time since I have had the pleasure of conversation with a fellow Dovah." Paarthurnax explained, nodding his head toward Ellin. "Ask me your questions, Dovahkiin, and I shall answer as I can."

"Can you teach me the Dragonrend shout?" Ellin asked, looking up at the Dragon.

"I expected as much. The return of Alduin also meant the return of the Dovahkiin. I cannot teach you Dragonrend, for I do not know it. Krosis."

"Then there is no hope?" Ellin asked, looking down, worried.

"I cannot teach it to you, but I believe that you may learn it from those who created it." Ellin looked at Paarthurnax, curious as to what he meant. "If you can traverse the Tiid-Ahraan, the time-wound, left when the ancient tongues defeated Alduin with the Kel, the Elder Scroll."

"Wait, I thought the ancient Tongues defeated Alduin with the Dragonrend shout."

"No, wounded him, perhaps, but it was the Elder Scroll that defeated Alduin." Paarthurnax explained. "When it did so, it left a tear, a wound in time. Do you know why I made my home at the top of this mountain?"

"I... I never really thought about it." Ellin admitted, unsure why any Dragon selected a certain point as a lair.

"This is the Monahven, the Throat of the World, this is the most sacred place in all of Skyrim. It was here that Alduin was defeat by the Ancient tongues, and the Time-wound was formed. If you can find the Kel that they used, perhaps you can be transported back, and see the battle transpire."

"I have an Elder Scroll, is it this one?" Ellin asked, holding up the Scroll she had been keeping since the defeat of the Volkihar. Dexion had told her it had more purpose with her, and refused to take it when he took the others.

"You have it. The Kel - the Elder Scroll. Tiid kreh... qalos. Time shudders at its touch. There is no question. You are doom-driven. Kogaan Akatosh. The very bones of the earth are at your disposal. Go then. Fulfill your destiny. Take the Scroll to the Time-Wound. Do not delay. Alduin will be coming. He cannot miss the signs."

Ellin held open the scroll as she stood within the anomaly, and her vision darkened as she saw the image.

* * *

Ellin's vision returned, and the sky was red. Three Nords stood atop the Throat of the World, freshly slaying another dragon. They spoke for a moment, and then Alduin's voice echoed through the air. He applauded their determination, but claimed that it ended now.

As he flew away and turned, returning, preparing to strike at them with fire breath, the heroes shouted. It was something Ellin had never heard.

"Joor. Zah. Frul!"

Alduin was pulled to the ground, for the first time in pain. "Nivahriin joorre! What have you done? What twisted Words have you created?! Tahrodiis Paarthurnax! My teeth to his neck! But first... dir ko maar. You will die in terror, knowing your final fate... To feed my power when I come for you in Sovngarde!"

The heroes clashed with the World-Eater, a violent and desperate battle. He slew one of the three, and the others continued, now heavy with guilt. "The Scroll!" One of them shouted to the other, who retreated away from Alduin. He held up the Elder Scroll, and faced toward Alduin.

"Hold, Alduin on the Wing! Sister Hawk, grant us your sacred breath to make this contract heard! Begone, World-Eater! By words with older bones than your own we break your perch on this age and send you out! You are banished! Alduin, we shout you out from all our endings unto the last!"

"Faal Kel...?! Nikriinne..." Alduin was ejected from time, surprised by what had just occurred.

"You. Are. Banished!" The man holding the shouted, before slumping over, exhausted.

"It worked... You did it..."

"Yes, the World-Eater is gone... May the spirits have mercy on our souls."

* * *

Ellin was suddenly back in the correct era, and heard the sound of wings coming closer. Paarthurnax flew off of his perch, circling around the mountain as a familiar black Dragon rose from the side of the mountain. "Bahloki nahkip sillesejoor. My belly is full of the souls of your fellow mortals, Dovahkiin. Die now and await your fate in Sovngarde!"

"Lost funt. You are too late, Alduin! Dovahkiin! Use Dragonrend, if you know it!"

Ellin looked at Alduin, and screamed. "Joor. Zah. Krul!" Alduin found himself again thrown to the ground, and Ellin charged toward him, blade in hand. As the blade bit into the World-Eater's scales, reflecting back, Alduin laughed.

"You may have the weapon of my ancient enemies, but you are not their equal." He proclaimed loudly, biting at Ellin, who proceeded to stab the blade into Alduin's mouth vertically, to prevent him from biting at her again. He thrashed around a bit, before shattering the blade with the force of his jaw, and releasing a large breath of fire. Ellin shielded herself from the flames with a powerful ward and launching a bolt of lightning at the "Bane of Kings." He staggered back, becoming overwhelmed by the flurry of attacks the Dragonborn seemed to be launching toward him, each occurring faster then the last. Eventually, he seemed defeated, but fled into the sky again. "Meyz mul, Dovahkiin. You have become strong. But I am Al-du-in, Firstborn of Akatosh! Mulaagi zok lot! I cannot be slain here, by you or anyone else! You cannot prevail against me. I will outlast you... mortal!"

Ellin stood there, looking at the Horizon as Alduin fled, before collapsing onto the ground. When she awoke, she was back in High Hrothgar. "Are you okay?" Arngeir asked, helping her to her feet. "We heard the shout from here, has Alduin been defeated?"

Ellin shook her head, "wounded, but he fled... Likely back to Sovengarde to harvest souls in an attempt to gain back his strength."

"Paarthurnax told me to suggest to you that you attempt to capture one of Alduin's followers, and force him to lead you to Sovengarde." Arngeir informed her, before sitting down and beginning to meditate. "You have your task, Dragonborn, we wish you well in it."

* * *

Ellin sighed, as she approached the gates of Windhelm once more. She disliked the place, she disliked its Nord residents, and she disliked its Jarl. She would not be here if not for the fact that she was supposed to organize a peace treaty between the Empire and the Stormcloaks, at least until Alduin was defeated. She was planning on going straight to the Palace of Kings, but was interrupted by a pair of strangely dressed men. They wore masks that looked to have been crudely carved, strange tendril like shapes rigidly carved at the bottom. "You there. Are you the one they call "Dragonborn?"" One of the men asked, his voice somewhat hostile.

"Um... Th-the Greybeards seem to think so." Ellin admitted, backing away from them.

"Then the lie has already set root in the hearts of men. You must die for our lord Miraak!" As the cultists drew there blades, they were suddenly incinerated by a massive blast of fire. Ellin stood there, the stone surrounding her blackened. Guards approached cautiously, and Ellin looked up at the sky.

"Miraak... Bormah..."

Ellin lost consciousness, falling to the ground.

* * *

Ignis entered the Palace of Kings nervously, hair still covering his eyes. He approached Jorleif slowly, looking toward the ground nervously. "Ah, you're here. Ulfric requests your aid in healing someone." The steward informed the whelp, who nodded again. "Here, I'll take you to them." Jorleif said, leading the boy down to the jail.

"Ah, you're here. Thank you for coming." Ulfric told Ignis as the boy approached behind Jorleif. Ulfric sat beside a cell where a silver-haired half elf lay seemingly comatose.

"Y-you don't need to thank m-me, sir!" Ignis said, bowing down hastily. "Wh-what is the problem, exactly?" He asked, speaking quickly and nervously.

"Ah, quick to the point. This girl has been unconscious for the past three days, after some kind of magical anomaly occurred at the bridge to the city." Ulfric explained.

"Wh-why's she in the prison?" Ignis nervously inquired. "Y-you don't have to tell me if its s-something private." He hastily added, looking down again.

"Don't worry, it's nothing bad. We just had a bit of an altercation when we last met, and I want to be sure nothing bad happens."

"Ah-Alright. I'll t-try to awaken her..." Ignis said, entering the cell and standing over the unconscious woman. He placed one hand to her forehead, and one above her heart. A slight golden energy emanated from the boys hands, entering the half elf, who awoke suddenly, wide eyed. She lunged at the boy who's hand was atop her chest, missing him barely. Ignis yelped, frightened, and cowered away.

"Calm down, half elf, he was simply healing you." Ellin heard a commanding voice. She looked over reluctantly at Ulfric, and sighed. "Now then, you can tell me where the Dragonborn is. Or shall we wait for him to break you out again."

Ellin took a deep breath, thinking on how to approach this. She needed to get him to agree to come to the peace council, and she seriously doubted he would believe she was the Dragonborn. He seemed to caught up in the whole belief that only a Nord could be a Dragonborn. "Well, you'll have a chance to meet him soon. He and the Greybeards are calling a peace council two weeks from Fridas. They hope to keep peace until the Dragons have been dealt with."

Ulfric thought for a moment. If he refused, it would make him look bad, and if he agreed and Tullius refused, it vilifies the Empire. And the chance to meet the Dragonborn was tempting. "Fine, I'll go. Now then, what happened on my city's bridge."

"I was assaulted, and... Over reacted..." Ellin said, only half lying. "Now may I go?"

"Fine." Ulfric told her, frowning somewhat. Why did she have such disrespect for him? Did she not understand his position of power? As she left, he turned to Ignis and helped him up from his position cowering on the floor. "Come on lad. Thank you for coming, we don't have any efficient healers here."

Ignis shook his head. "N-no need to thank me, s-sir. I was g-going to be passing Windhelm a-anyways."

Ulfric raised an eyebrow curiously. "Where we you heading?" He asked as he accompanied the boy to the main hall.

"I... I'm going to Labyrinthian..." Ignis admitted, although he didn't know if he really should have. "I h-have to h-hurry, b-before the situation at the c-college gets worse..." He said quickly, attempting to escape.

"Wait, Labyrinthian?" Ulfric asked, grabbing the boy's shoulder. "Isn't that a tad bit dangerous for someone as young as you?" The Jarl asked, uncertain as to how wise that would be.

Ignis struggled out of the Jarl's grip. "It doesn't matter if its dangerous, it's something I have to do. For the Arch Mage. I can't let him have died in vain." Ignis said loudly, his voice hurried and frightened. Ulfric let go, nodding. He knew that feeling. Desperation. He had felt it long ago.

* * *

Ellin awoke before dawn, feeling quite nauseous. It had been two days since they left Windhelm on the voyage to Solstheim, and she really wasn't fairing well in the ocean. She had been plagued with constant seasickness, and her nightmares seemed to become even worse as they neared the island. She looked into the horizon, and saw it. The island hadn't changed much since she had last been there, almost six years ago now.

After another two hours on the ocean, they finally arrived in the town of Raven Rock. "Ah, Gjalund, there you are, I was wondering if you weren't coming back." A Dunmer told the captain of the ship Ellin had ridden on. "And who's this stranger? Why are you here?" He asked, suspicious.

"Don't you recognize me Second Councilor? My caretaker and I only left Solstheim six years ago." Ellin told the Dunmer, smiling softly. She had missed home greatly, and it felt good to be back on Solstheim.

"Ah, Ellin! But, where is Rald?" The Second Councilor inquired, surprised to not see the man's presence.

"He passed two years ago, during the winter. Do not worry, he passed peacefully." Ellin informed the Second Councilor. "I come here because I need to meet with the Skaal. They should know of Rald's passing."

The Second Councilor nodded. "Well, be careful on you way to the Skaal Village. There has been an increase of Reavers making this island their home." Ellin nodded politely, making her way to the gates of the city.

She exited Raven Rock, and was surprised to hear the sounds of fighting almost immediately. She saw a member of the Redoran guard battling with a few strange humanoids that seemed to be made of ash. Ellin rushed forward, hacking her Runed Dawnguard Axe into the back of one of the ash creatures, as the guard finished off the other. "Thanks for the help." The Dunmer told Ellin, who was able to recognize him as the captain of the guard. "Shame you hadn't arrived in time for my friend here. Damn Ash Spawn."

Ellin tilted her head a little, confused as to what he meant. "Ash Spawn? Is that what those things are?"

"Yes. A few of the guard have taken to calling them that. I don't really care what they are, so long as I can kill them. They've been attacking Raven Rock almost nonstop for weeks."

"Do you any idea why?" Ellin asked as she searched through the piles of ash the creatures crumbled into, pocketing some gems and ore. She then grabbed on to a note and pulled it from the ash. "Hmm, maybe this can help explain things?" She asked, handing it to the captain.

"Hmm, odd. This says its from General Calx Farius, but he's been dead since the Red Year." The captain said, handing it back to Ellin. "Listen, do you think you can investigate around Fort Frostmoth for me? I need to head the Redoran guard in case of another attack."

Ellin nodded. "Sure, Captain Veleth." She told the Dunmer before she departed hurriedly toward Fort Frostmoth. She knew the place, she had been there before, with some of the children from Skaal Village. She smiled a little, reminiscing on the scolding she received from Rald after that. She soon came across the Fort, buried with even more ash than the last time she had seen it. She drew her axe as more Ash Spawn rose from the ground, and she entered the fray of battle. They were dispatched after a few minutes, but Ellin cursed their durability. They seemed to be quite resistant of any damage, especially from fire, which annoyed the half-elf who relied heavily on flames in combat.

She heard an unfamiliar voice, seeming to project from the inside of the keep, ordering its "troops" to defend the fort at all costs. Ellin realized this to be the voice of the general who once led the fort, and reluctantly entered the ruined fort. On the inside, she was greeted by several more Ash Spawn, rising from the ash that littered the floor. She dealt with them, switching to a frost spell to hasten their destruction, pocketing what ever gems they carried, before continuing deeper inside.

She entered the fort catacomb, finding evidence of necromancy, and General Falx Carius's coffin pried open. According to a journal that laid atop the coffin, someone had been attempting to resurrect him with a heartstone, and the general soon retained his own free will. The necromancer in question was long gone, but Carius remained, seemingly determined to invade Raven Rock. Ellin confronted the undead general, battling him in a chamber the necromancer had sealed him in. Carius wielded a massive cudgel, which seemed to emanate all three destructive magics, which Ellin decided against disenchanting, as it was unlike anything she had seen before. She slew the general, and looted a chest that was in his chamber, before exiting the keep through a previously locked door.

She continued north, toward the Skaal Village, but diverted from her initial path when she spotted the skeleton of a Dragon, laying on the side of a large hill. As she scaled the hill, she found at least two dozen people, mindlessly slaving away at a massive structure, muttering something as if they were sleep walking. There was a woman, screaming at some of the hypnotized workers. She noticed Ellin, and approached cautiously. "Why are you here in this place? You are clearly not controlled like those around us."

"I am here because I was curious as to what this place is. Who are you?" Ellin replied, not sure why the woman was being so cautious.

"I am Frea of the Skaal," the woman explained, sheathing her blade. "I am here to either free or avenge my people. They have been under the control of whatever lays beneath this ruin. Until now, I have been too wary to enter this place, but perhaps, with your aid, we can brave this ruin."

"I would be happy to help, Frea, but I do have a request." Ellin told Frea, nodding politely. "After we find what ever lays within this ruin, I need to speak with–"

As Ellin spoke, three cultists charged from within the ruin, attacking the just formed duo. One of the cultists shouted "For Lord Miraak!" and Ellin's expression became one of anger. Her fist impacted the cultist's chest, her strength suddenly that of a Dragon, his ribs shattering and piercing his lungs. He gasped out for air and Ellin's foot swung up from below his chin, hammering into the man's neck, severing his spine. Ellin spun around, as if in a hypnotic trance, her dagger planting itself into the second cultist's heart, before being ripped out and piercing through the mask of the third.

Frea starred at Ellin, eyes widened, shocked by the girl's sudden transformation. "Wh-what happened? Are you all right?" Frea asked the girl, who seemed to return to her senses.

"I... I..." Ellin started, looking down at herself. She was drenched in blood and sweat, dagger now in her hand. She gasped a little, horror filling her eyes. "I don't know... I just... Felt so angry..." Ellin slowly admitted, frightened.

"Don't worry. My father can explain all soon." Frea told Ellin, trying to reassure the girl. She patted Ellin on the back in a friendly manner, and looked at her with a determined gaze. "We can brave this place, and find out what plagues my people."

Ellin nodded, following Frea into the ruin. The first few rooms were desolate, but as they furthered into the temple, they encountered more of the cultists, and some Draugr. Again, Ellin seemed to be overwhelmed with unnatural strength and anger whenever the cultists spoke the name "Miraak," leading Frea to believe that there was something about Miraak that angered her companion. As they progressed through the ruins, they met further resistance, and eventually entered a room with a word wall and a few small chests. Several sealed coffins stood on the wall, including one that seemed to block the way deeper in. As Ellin absorbed the knowledge on the word wall, the coffins began to open, and several powerful Draugr emerged. "Look out!" Ellin shouted, pushing Frea down just before a Draugr's axe swung by, impacting the wall.

Ellin shouted something loudly, and Frea watched in disbelief as the Draugr who had assailed her was thrown into the wall forcefully, the bones that held its rotten flesh together turning to dust. Frea got to her feet quickly, clashing her war axes against the sword of another of the Draugr.

Soon, the remaining Draugr were again motionless, and Frea turned to Ellin. "Thanks." She said somewhat curtly, reluctant to acknowledge her life would have been forfeit if not for her companion.

"No need to thank me, let's just keep going." Ellin replied, opening the door that had now been revealed. They continued until they came across what appeared to be a dead end. Frea asked Ellin to search for a lever in the storeroom connected to the dining hall that they had entered. After a few minutes, Ellin found a switch, and a section of the wall sank in to reveal a hidden passageway. They followed the passage and after passing a few more rooms they entered a cylindrical chamber with a black book sitting atop a pedestal. Reaching out and opening the book, Ellin was suddenly grabbed by tentacles extending from the pages, and transported from the temple's sanctum.

"Who are you to dare set foot here? Ahh... You are Dragonborn. I can feel it. And yet..." A man approached looking down at Ellin, through a very familiar mask. "You have defeated many dragons, but still..." The man hesitated. "You have no idea of the true power a Dragonborn can wield!" The man shouted loudly, and the air seemed to bend before him, surrounding him and mirroring the horns and scales of a Dragon.

"Mul... Qah Diiv! This realm is beyond you. You have no power here. And it is only a matter of time before Solstheim is also mine. I already control the minds of its people. Soon they will finish building my temple, and I can return home." The figure proclaimed loudly, as if announcing his plans to the world. "Send her back from where she came. She can await my arrival with the rest of Tamriel." Ellin's vision darkened as she watched the man mount a dragon and begin to fly away.

* * *

_Mwahaha~ Cliffhanger! (Sort of)_

_Please, tell me if I am doing anything badly, so that I can improve! ~_


	10. Chapter 10 - The Fate of the Skaal

_Hello, Suilebhan here. Ehh, short chapter this time, sorry. I'll try to make the next one longer, but I'm having trouble with writing Dragonborn's main quest line, so it might also be a little short. Well, either way, read, enjoy, and feel free to review._

* * *

Ellin awoke suddenly, eyes wide, gasping. "You're awake, then?" She heard an elderly man say beside her. "It has been a long time since you have been in our village, Ellin. My daughter may not have recognized you, but I can tell who you are." Storn Cragstrider told the half-elf. "I expect Rald's life has finally come to an end, then? I told him not to go with you." The elder sighed loudly. "There was a reason you had to leave the village, all those years ago. But it seems that relocating you was not as effective in sealing back that evil as I had hoped."

Ellin clenched her fist. "So then when you made me leave six years ago, it was for nothing?! Why did you even force me from this island?!" She demanded, angered at the patronizing manner the shaman spoke to her.

"To prevent your father's return, of course." Storn said matter-of-factly. "Everything we have done has been for the preservation of the All-Maker."

"What do you mean my father's return?! I never even knew my father!" Ellin shouted, glaring hostilely at Storn.

"Of course you did. You might not remember it now, much thanks to my work, but you did know your father at a time." The old man told Ellin. "You served him and his order. You fought with him. And then you were defeated."

"What is that supposed to even mean?!"

"You knew Miraak. You were little more than his tool, but you did know him."

Ellin's pupil's seemed to shrink, as if confronted with some sort of horror. "That's not true! That's impossible! Miraak was alive during the Dragon War!"

"And so were you." Storn rose, looking at the wall, frowning. "I'm afraid I must ask you to leave again. Perhaps if you can free our people from their enslavement under Miraak's will, I shall reconsider, but as of now, you are not welcome in this place."

"Fine!" Ellin screamed, opening the door to the shaman's home. "I don't believe any of that crap! I couldn't have been alive back then, that's just... Ridiculous!" She entered the cold air of the night.

"Just ask the scars upon your body, and decide for yourself." Storn replied, not even looking at Ellin as he spoke.

* * *

Ignis looked at the Dragon Priest, fear in his cyan eyes. "I am Morokei, priest of Alduin. It seems we find ourselves at an... Impasse..." The lich told the whelp, eying him curiously. "How is it that it has come to pass that I am to be confronted by one who wields power over the staff in my possession." Morokei admitted, floating before Ignis.

"Wh-what do you mean?" Ignis asked, continuing to hold his hands up to keep the barrier formed. "H-how can I have p-power over something that you have?"

"I must admit that I do not know," the ancient priest informed the young magician before him. "You have the strength of the true master of this staff, the first one to hold it. Magnus. I can see it. In your eyes."

Ignis's expression changed, from that of fright and weakness to one of realization and shock. He had gained his sight back when he touched the orb back in Saarthal. When he had touched the eye. The eye of Magnus. In his surprise, Ignis hesitated for a moment, and the Dragon Priest suddenly attacked again. At the last second, Ignis reformed the barrier, blocking the attack. Ignis shifted his feet, and a slight spark formed on his hands. He pushed his hand forward, a large clamp of thunder echoing through the massive underground chamber.

Morokei was thrown back, the electricity filling his body, draining his power. He would have smiled, had he still any flesh on the face behind the mask. He left Nirn again, this time for good, as his body turned to ash. Ignis slowly approached the pile of dust and metal that had made up Morokei, and he grabbed the mask that lay on the ground, placing it on the side of his head. The teen felt energy surge through his feeble body as his grip tightened on the staff that the Dragon Priest had used in battle. This was most certainly what the Psijic had told her to acquire.

Ignis followed the passage that led out, opening a door to find a Thalmor wizard waiting on the other side. "I don't see why Ancano was worried, you don't look very formidable." The Altmer told Ignis, drawing a dagger. "There's no point in trying to surrender, Ancano wants you dead." The elf said, lunging the dagger forward, managing to cut the sash holding Ignis's robe closed as the whelp stumbles back to dodge the attack. The Altmer had a look of confusion as he began to open his mouth, likely trying to say something, as a beam of energy launched forward from the Staff of Magnus and launched the Thalmor wizard back.

Ignis held his robes shut, his face bright red, and launched a large blast of flame from his free hand. "J-j-jerk!" Ignis mumbled, tears welled in his eyes. He grabbed a second sash and tied it tightly around the closed robes as to hold them shut again. He put the staff onto his back, looking away from the corpse of the Altmer, feeling nauseous as he thought of the charred corpse before him now.

Climbing a ladder leading outside of the ruined crypt, Ignis shivered when a cool breeze came down. He emerged slowly, whimpering a little as he looked across Labyrinthian. "I should g-get going back..."

* * *

Ellin's throat felt coarse, dried, as she screamed again into the emptiness of the southern Ashlands. She wasn't going to accept something like that. It was ridiculous. She held her hands to her temples, frustrated. She squinted a bit as the wind began to pick up again, throwing ash into the air. "This is such crap!" She shouted, stumbling a little, hostile and annoyed, her mind clouded with frustration.

"What is troubling you, friend?" Ellin heard a somewhat old, yet very defined and strong, sounding voice ask behind her. She turned around to see an old Nord standing atop a hill comprised of ash. He was certainly old, but not feeble. The man had a powerful, weathered look to him.

"I... I'm just... I'm confused..." Ellin admitted, pouting a little. The man laughed heartily, smiling widely. Hearing the man laugh, Ellin pouted again, annoyed. "H-hey! Don't laugh!"

"I apologize." The man said, still smiling. "Here, follow me to some shelter, it looks as though the wind isn't going to calm at this moment." He informed the half-elf, motioning for her to follow. "So, what is it that has you confused?" He asked as he led Ellin to a small, mostly ruined, house. He opened a trap door and showed her into a small basement. "Watch your step, I left a few reavers on the floor." He warned as he carefully stepped over the body of a Dunmer bandit.

Ellin inhaled deeply, then began hastily explaining her dilemma. The man laughed heartily, causing Ellin to pout yet again. "You seem to misunderstand what your action should be now." The man took a sip of mead from a somewhat dusty tankard. "You believe that because of the past you cannot remember, you are unable to act, because of previous actions." He took another drink. "What really matters is that you do what you believe is right _now._ Your past is part of you, but it does not have to rule you."

"B-But, it's so ridiculous! There's no possible way that I could be from the same time as Miraak!" Ellin hastily rebutted. The man smiled lightly while he sighed, then taking another drink.

"It is very possible." He told Ellin. "You have scars from ice on your body. Scars you try to hide." Ellin's eyes widened with shock as the man spoke. "Long ago, the ancient Nords sealed their honored dead in enchanted ice, that was all but indestructible. Only the most powerful and precisely forged tool could harvest this ice, known as Stalhrim. The Dragons have a shout that can instantly freeze an opponent, it would not be at all surprising if Miraak was able to do this, and then have his minions enchant the ice so that you would be permanently sealed." As ridiculous as the idea sounded, Ellin couldn't deny it. She knew that Stalhrim was a very powerful enchanted form of ice found in the crypts of Solstheim, and if she remembered it correctly, Rald had said her found her unconscious in a barrow near the center of the island, while he was collecting Stalhrim. What if he hadn't found her unconscious, but found her frozen? Ellin shook her head, that was impossible. It was just crazy. "There are other points of evidence. You are half-elf, but not of any mer that still walk Nirn. You have the blood of the Falmer, whom all but a few are now sightless cave-dwellers with little but hatred for all those on the surface." Ellin couldn't deny that at all. "And of course, most damning, you have the blood of a Dragon, just as Miraak before you."

Ellin was speechless. How had this man known all that? True, she had told him much in her frustration, but not that much. How had he known she was the child of a snow elf? Why did he know so much? "E-Even if that's t-true, how d-do you know all of th-that? Who are you?"

"I only know what I am meant to know." The man replied, finishing his drink. "Ah, how I do wish I could know the taste of mead as I once did." He muttered aloud, turning the tankard over to check for any last drops. "I am many things. The Rovaaniik, wanderer, is what I go by now. The true question, Suleyk, is who are _you_?" The elderly Nord stood, looking at Ellin with eyes long blind. He smiled briefly, before uttering something under his breath and disappearing from the girl's sight.

Ellin stood, unable to find the words to describe what had just happened. It was as if she had been dreaming, but not. And then what he had called her, just before he was gone. _Suleyk. _It was something she had heard so many times in her dreams, the name she had been addressed with, although it was more a title than a name. "I don't know..." Ellin finally admitted, sitting on the ground, her back to the wall. "Who am I?" There were fragments, her dreams, the strange words she occasionally spoke, but those weren't enough. They were clues, but not the answer.

Ellin sat alone in the basement of the ruined house for many hours as she awaited the passing of the ash storm. When she finally emerged, it was dusk, and the ash was two feet thicker than it had been before. She slowly trekked north, passing the Skaal Village, her destination a ruin on the northeastern side of the island. There was something important there, although Ellin wasn't certain exactly what. There were some Draugr, although nothing she couldn't easily defeat, and at the top of the small ruin, a Dragon stood perched on a word wall. It flew off, clashing briefly with Ellin, who shouted it down with Dragonrend. The Dragon was weakened, confused by the feeling of mortality briefly granted on it, giving Ellin enough time to take her dagger and pierce it into the soft spot in the beast's neck. It let out a cry of agony as life began to leave its body, and as Ellin began to absorb the beast's soul, Miraak appeared, not completely corporeal yet.

"Every Dragon you slay adds to my strength." He informed her mockingly, before disappearing. _It doesn't matter,_ Ellin told herself, her hand clenching her dagger's hilt tightly. She approached the wall slowly, her head clearing a bit as she absorbed the knowledge it held. She knew what to do. She had to approach the stone devoted to the All-Maker that was surrounded by the structure that the enthralled Skaal were constructing, and release it from Miraak's will. She went south from the ruins, hastily running to the Wind Stone.

When she arrived, it was just after midnight, and the Skaal were still mindlessly constructing the structure around the ancient standing stone. Ellin walked past some of the enthralled workers, staring at the Wind Stone. She cleared her throat, and then released her Thu'um loudly. "Gol!" The sound echoed down the coast, Storn looking up for a moment from his meditation in the Skaal Village. He smiled a little, a small part of him knowing that Ellin had done the right thing.

The structure around the standing stone began to glow, then exploded. The water turned black, and a strange tentacled beast rose from the black depths. It roared, its very cry releasing more tentacles. Ellin charged at the beast, leaping at it and stabbing her blade where she assumed the heart would be. She found that such a normally fatal blow had little effect on the Lurker, other than angering it. It threw the half-elf off, launching her toward the ground. As she stood, she found the beast surrounded by the now freed Skaal, who overwhelmed and slew the beast. They thanked Ellin, and offered to accompany her to their village. She agreed, not wanting to be rude. As they neared the village, Ellin saw Storn waiting for the returning villagers.

"I must thank you, Ellin. You have done us a great service, so I will tell you what I know of Miraak's plan." The elder told Ellin, who looked away bitterly. "Please understand, it was my duty to protect the village. I would not have had you sent away if I had known you not to be a threat." He informed her as she pouted. "In any case, at this time, it is more important that we defeat Miraak than discuss prior actions. The most important thing to know is that Miraak derives his power from the shout that bends wills. The one you used to free our people from his control." The shaman explained, "Miraak did not attain this shout as others would, he received it from his master, the one the Skaal know as Herma-Mora, the demon of knowledge. I dislike saying this, but the only way that you can face Miraak is to attempt to learn the words of this shout as well. I advise you use caution when dealing with Herma-Mora, as his gifts always come with a price. For now, go south, to the place called Tel Mithryn, and seek the dark elf Neloth. He will likely know where to find one of Herma-Mora's books to enter for this knowledge. I wish you luck."

Ellin sighed, nodding. She couldn't help but feel as though Storn was kicking her out again as she began the trek south, but tried not to become too frustrated by the old man's words.


	11. Chapter 11 - Lineage (II)Magnus

_Hello, Suilebhan here! This chapter took a long time to write, not really because it was really difficult to figure out what to write, but because I didn't have a lot of time. I think you'll enjoy it, so read, enjoy, and feel free to review! _

* * *

Ignis watched as the four men surrounded the Eye of Magnus, and began to disappear. "Thank you again for your assistance, Arch Mage." Ignis stood, perplexed by their statement for a moment, before his eyes widened and he became flustered. Tolfdir smiled at the lad and held out the Arch Mage's robes.

"I can think of no finer leader than you, Ignis. Congratulations." Tolfdir exclaimed, giving the boy a friendly pat on the back. Ignis was speechless as the elderly wizard led him to the Arch Mage's quarters. Ignis stood alone for several minutes, just fiddling with some of the plants in the Alchemical garden. He looked the door into his new quarters and began to undress. Taking off the bindings around his chest, Ignis frowned. After replacing the bandages, Ignis dressed himself in the Arch Mage's robes, and found himself coming to tears. These were the same robes that Savos had worn before Ancano killed him. Ignis hated being so weak, as he was sure that was the only reason that Ancano's demise wasn't satisfying. A [i]real[/i] man would be able to enjoy revenge, surely.

After a few hours had passed, Ignis descended the stairs leading back to the Hall of the Elements, where the surviving members of the college had gathered. Ignis cleared his throat, biting his lip nervously as he stood before the members of the college. "E-E-Everyone, th-thank you f-for coming... A-as you likely have h-heard, I have b-been named Arch M-Mage b-by the Ps-Psijic Order..." Ignis addressed his colleagues. "Wh-while I am s-sure that I am n-not the only one w-with some reservations about th-this manner of selection, I w-will d-d-do my b-best as your A-Arch Mage..." Tolfdir smiled, walking over and standing behind Ignis.

"I stand behind you, Arch Mage. I know you'll do well." The elderly Breton proclaimed, nodding his head politely. Slowly, the other masters joined Tolfdir, and Ignis became flustered from the sudden attention. "We all stand behind you, as we stood behind Savos." Tolfdir stated as he and his fellow masters bowed their heads politely.

"I..." Ignis's pale face became bright pink. "Th-thank you..." He didn't know what to say. Ignis had been certain that the other mages would be mad by the Psijic Monks deciding that he should be the Arch Mage. "Um... W-we should hold a f-funeral for m-master Savos, a-and miss M-Mirabelle..." Ignis nervously suggested to the members of the college.

"I think that's a wonderful idea." Tolfdir agreed, patting Ignis's back. "Everyone, let us meet in the courtyard at dusk, so that we may say our goodbyes to our fallen comrades." Tolfdir told the members of the college, who nodded and murmured words of agreement.

After everyone had left, Ignis approached Arniel Gane in the Arcanaeium. "Um, A-Arniel, I n-noticed that you've been s-somewhat distressed l-lately, m-more so than th-the others..." Ignis began, sitting on the bench beside Arniel. "I-Is something wr-wrong with your experiment?" Arniel sighed and nodded.

"Yes, unfortunately." He admitted. "You see, I've been trying to simulate the disappearance of the Dwemer, but after Ancano's little grab for power, the convector I've been using to charge the warped soul gem you got me was destroyed." He explained, frowning a bit. "The Dwemer had convectors that they used to charge soul gems, but I'm not in a position to search for them at this time."

"I-I could d-do it!" Ignis suddenly blurted out. "I c-can help you charge th-the soul gem. I've b-been planning on searching Mzinchelft f-for some s-soul gems m-myself, so I'll b-be happy to help..."

Arniel laughed a little. "Well, thank you, then, Ignis. Or should I call you sir, now?" Arniel jokingly asked, smiling. "I suppose I should warn you, due to the nature of the warped soul gem, the convector might not be able to withstand more than one use, so you may need to find a second." Ignis nodded obediently, and Arniel held back another laugh.

Ignis left the massive library, and came across Onmund, training in the main hall. Ignis approached curiously, and smiled meekly as Onmund noticed him. "H-hey, Onmund, wh-what are you w-working on?" Ignis inquired nervously as the Nord turned to look at him.

"I'm working on my shock spells, since they're some of the most effective destruction spells." Onmund told Ignis, avoiding making eye contact with the boy. "D-do you think you can help me?"

"H-huh? Help you?" Ignis looked surprised by his friend's request. "I-I g-guess so, b-but I d-don't know how I c-can be of help... I'm n-not as g-good as one of the m-masters..."

"That's f-fine," Onmund insisted, smiling nervously, forcing out a short laugh. "You c-can cast a ward, and I'll use m-my lightning spell. We can b-both improve that way... Heh..." He laughed nervously, becoming slightly flustered. Onmund didn't understand why he was feeling so confused when he looked at Ignis, spoke to him... Onmund shook his head a little, focusing. Ignis brought up a ward, and tried to plant his feet tightly on the floor.

Onmund looked at Ignis, his thin, frail body. His slight curved figure, similar to that of a woman. Onmund blushed heavily, shutting his eyes in frustration as he launched a stream of electricity from his hands. He opened his eyes as he heard a frightened yelp, and saw Ignis fallen on the floor, tears in his eyes. "Agh, I'm sorry!" Onmund blurted out, frantically rushing to his junior and trying to check the boy's burns. Ignis winced, cowering away a little as Onmund attempted to remove the young teen's shirt to examine the wound.

"P-P-Please don't..." Ignis asked meekly, covering the opening in his robes. "C-can you g-go get miss Colette and ask her to m-meet me in m-my new chambers?" Ignis nervously asked, wincing again in pain.

"Y-yeah..." Onmund reluctantly agreed, looking away to try hiding his blush. "B-but can you get to your room? I m-mean... You l-look really hurt..." Onmund asked, grabbing on to the boy's hand instinctively in worry. As Onmund felt Ignis's skin, he blushed deeply, and let go immediately. "S-sorry..." It was so soft... It was smoother than Onmund could ever have imagined anyone's hand, guy or girl, to be.

Ignis tried to get up, wincing, and letting out a small yelp of pain, sinking back to the floor. Onmund bit his lip, determined, and wrapped his arms under Ignis, lifting the boy up in his arms, carrying him as if he was a princess. Ignis blushed, embarrassed and frightened by Onmund's touch, and struggled a little. "L-let go... I c-can get to my room b-by myself!" Ignis insisted, tears welling in his eyes. Onmund shook his head, his expression unmoving as he carried his junior up the stairs.

"I've hurt you," Onmund said, his voice heavy with remorse. "It's my fault you are hurt, so it's my duty to help you to your quarters. As soon as I set you down on your bed, I'll go get Colette." Onmund's usual nervous hesitation was missing from his voice, trying to focus on the seriousness of the situation. Of course, he did have a slight blush, as he couldn't help but feel slightly aroused with Ignis in his arms. He set Ignis down on his bed cautiously, trying to be careful not to hurt him more. "I'll send Colette right up... I need to keep training." Onmund tried to act harshly toward Ignis, so that the young teen would avoid him. Onmund couldn't keep having these strange feelings, he didn't want to hurt Ignis again because of them...

Ignis smiled weakly, nodding a little. "Th-thank you, O-Onmund..." He muttered softly as he watched the Nord walk away. After about five minutes, Colette rushed in to the room panicked.

"What's wrong?! You're hurt! Are you dying?! Did you rupture an organ?!" Colette spoke incredibly fast, almost delirious. Ignis shook her head, smiling meekly.

"It... It isn't b-bad, just a little burn..." Ignis said weakly. "And m-maybe a couple b-broken bones..." He admitted nervously.

"Then why did you insist that Onmund boy send me? Surely even someone as inexperienced as him could have healed this." Colette inquired, still speaking unpleasantly quick.

"Well, I.." Ignis's gaze shifted shamefully toward the floor. "M-Miss Colette, c-can you keep a secret?" He asked nervously, clearing his throat nervously.

* * *

"The Dwemer certainly knew how to build for the ages. These towers have outlasted their creators by millenia. The book is housed inside that dome. I'll need to unlock the door for us. Lets get on with it."

Ellin nodded, pulling her axe from it's current place, lodged deeply in a dead reaver's shoulder. She followed Neloth to the door of the city, feeling a bit awed by the impressive structure.

"The Dwemer of Nchardak appear to have been fond of these control pedestals. Luckily I found a cube to operate it inside on my last visit. I sealed the door when I left to keep out ignorant meddlers. Let me unlock it." The Telvanni master explained, placing a cube in the pedestal, activating some kind of mechanism that unlocked the door. Ellin followed Neloth into the Dwemer ruin, the first room they entered housing a strange mechanism that sealed back some kind of treasure. Looking at what was behind an impenetrable glass sheet, Ellin's eyes widened a little with shock and desire. "You can see the book right there. So tantalizingly close...But trust me, no magic will open that. I'd have had the book already if I could. No, we'll have to do this the hard way. If we can restore the steam supply to this room, I'm certain I can open it. As you'll see, that's easier said than done. This way to the boilers."

Ellin followed Neloth deeper into the ruin, eventually entering a massive chamber, much of which was submerged with water. "Nchardak, The 'City of a Hundred Towers'. In its day it was the largest of the great Dwemer Archives and perhaps the most advanced. In the old stories, when the Nords came to conquer it, it's said the Dwemer sumberged the entire city beneath the sea until the invaders gave up. I have my doubts. But the city was a marvel of Dwemer engineering. Now reduced to this. As you can see, most of the lower levels of the city are flooded. but it isn't hopeless - the old Dwemer pumps still seem to work. Watch." Neloth placed his cube in a pedestal, and there was a sudden loud rumbling, and the water began to drain. "The pumps only operate when a cube is in the pedestal. And unfortunately, I have only one cube. These four boilers provide steam to the room upstairs. They're shut down, but they still respond to the control cubes. So, if we can find four more cubes, we can turn these boilers back on and restore steam power to the room upstairs. Then I should be able to open the book's protective case. Bring that cube. We'll need it." Ellin grabbed the cube, and followed Neloth to some kind of display, though Ellin couldn't make anything of it.

"Yes... here we are. This device shows the location of four more cubes in this section of the city. It looks like most of the cubes were moved to the lower levels, perhaps to try to control the flooding before the city was abandoned. Interesting. That would suggest that the city must have originally sunk during the first cataclysm of Red Mountain. Or that the Dwemer's servitors continued to try to preserve the city after their creators' disappearance." Neloth said to Ellin, who tried to focus on what he was saying. Neloth motioned for Ellin to follow, and she trekked behind slowly. "Three of the cubes are through here. This seems like a sensible place to start. You should be able to unseal this door with the control cube I gave you."

* * *

"At last. I hope it was worth it. Please... be my guest. You deserve the first look. Besides, it could be very dangerous. These books are known to drive many people insane."

Ellin grabbed the book, somewhat hesitant, muttering a silent prayer to Auri-el as she opened it. The words seemed to slide off the pages and wrap around Ellin, suddenly becoming tentacles. She would have let out an alarmed scream if her voice would come to her, but instead, she found herself suddenly silent. The world around her had changed, altered. Everything seemed to be very... Mysterious. "Ah, another mortal comes to Apocrypha in search of knowledge?" A voice boomed as a distorted mass of tentacles began to form. "I am Hermaeus Mora, Daedric Prince of Knowledge and Secrets. I welcome you to this place, mortal, and encourage your search for knowledge." The writhing mass of tentacles and eyes explained. "But be warned, Apocrypha is a dangerous realm. If you are weak or foolish, turn back now by reading my Black Book again. If not, then again, I welcome you."

After the distorted mass disappeared again, Ellin let out a sigh of relief. Hermaeus Mora's presence was overpowering, somewhat frightening even. Ellin had felt it before, long ago. The half-elf took a deep breath, and shut her eyes. "Memories lost to me, please, reveal to me what this place is. Please grant onto me the knowledge that was lost." Suddenly, Ellin heard a booming laughter, and the mass appeared again.

"You ask for knowledge while in my realm?" Hermaeus Mora asked, the disembodied voice almost seeming to mock Ellin. "So be it, I shall grant you your memories forgotten, but be warned, you will not like what you find, Suleyk." Ellin's eyes widened as a single tentacle shot out, seeming to pierce her head. Images flashed through her mind rapidly, finding the place they had lost long ago. Chaos, destruction. Power. The mask was everything. And to the one behind the mask, knowledge and power was the only thing to be sought or cared for. He served the Dov, one of their mightiest priests, and took her from her home to train her. She thought he would care for her as the daughter she was, but to him, she was only another weapon.

For seven years, she was his disciple, but then came the Betrayal. He killed the masters he once served, bowing to a new king, one of ancient knowledge long forbidden. He stole the Dragon's knowledge, and used the secrets he gained from his new master to bend their will. He was Miraak. He was Bormah. Father.

Ellin screamed, holding her hands to her temples tightly. It hurt so much. The half-elf stood still for several minutes, then an hour... Finally, she moved. It had been nearly six hours since Hermaeus Mora granted his gift, and now he eyed the mortal curiously, interested in how she would act with such knowledge. Ellin proceeded quickly, staring at the first Seekers she encountered with hollow eyes. There was a sudden blur of movement, and Ellin was behind them, dagger in hand. The Seekers exploded into dust and rags, their physical bodies destroyed. Ellin continued, defeated the creatures that stood in her path, and finally made it to the large tome at the end of the fragment of Apocrypha. "Congratulations, mortal. You have traversed to the end of this book in search of knowledge, so now I shall grant it." Ellin looked up at the mass of eyes and tentacles as the knowledge of Bend Will entered her mind. "But, alas, I cannot grant you the last part of the shout until I receive something in return."

"For more years than you can likely comprehend, I have sought the knowledge held by the Skaal. They have never relinquished it on to me, so that shall be the price of my knowledge." Ellin nodded a little, still looking somewhat lifeless. Of course she wouldn't do that, unless Storn agreed to it. Ellin read the tome, obtaining the hidden knowledge of Fus within, and found herself returned to Solstheim.

"That took a while," Neloth complained as she returned to a corporeal state. "Let's get out of here, I have a foolish apprentice to attend to."

* * *

Ignis stood silently before the pyre, a tear running down his cheek. He placed the torch down, and watched as the fire began to consume Savos's body. "I'm sorry..." He muttered softly to himself, shutting his eyes and turning away, hastily returning to the Arch Mage's quarters. Sitting alone on his new bed, Ignis cried into his covers. Why did Savos have to die? Why did Ancano have to abuse the artifact from Saarthal? Ignis tried to stop as he heard someone approaching, and looked up to see Onmund. "O-Onmund..?" Ignis became somewhat flustered and hid his face with his bed sheets. "Wh-what are you doing h-here?"

"I, um, I wanted t-to apologize." Onmund admitted, looking away, blushing, as he noticed the embarrassed reaction Ignis made. "I... I'm s-sorry about hurting you earlier..."

Ignis shook his behind vigorously behind the bed sheets. "Y-you don't n-need to a-apologize... It w-was an accident..." Ignis insisted, blushing greatly, averting his gaze from Onmund's eyes. Onmund smiled a little, and grabbed Ignis's hand. "O-Onmund?"

"But I do..." Onmund told Ignis, smiling. "I... I hurt you because I can't control these feelings... I can't keep running away..." He moved forward, suddenly pressing his lips against the new Arch Mage's neck. Ignis's eyes widened, and he pushed Onmund away as best as he could. Onmund realized what he had done, and became bright red. "I... I'm sorry!" He exclaimed loudly, attempting to flee, stopping as he felt the soft grasp of Ignis's hand grabbing onto his sleeve.

"O-Onmund... Wh-what's g-going on? Is something wr-wrong?" Ignis asked meekly. "Y-you clearly aren't y-yourself, s-someone must've put you up to th-this..." Ignis insisted. "S-something must be controlling you... Th-there's no way you c-could actually like me... I'm n-not attractive l-like—"

Onmund hesitated a moment as his junior spoke, then suddenly kissed Ignis. He couldn't control himself, he just found the young Arch Mage so... Adorable. Ignis's eyes widened again as Onmund wrapped his arms around him, and he lost any resistance he had. It only lasted for a moment, but to Onmund, it had lasted a lifetime. "Don't say foolish things like that!" Onmund insisted, looking down at Ignis, holding the young wizard by the shoulders. "Even if I've never even seen your eyes, you are more beautiful than any woman I've seen! You aren't arrogant or impolite, you're kind and loving toward others. The only thing that is controlling me now is my heart." Onmund's cheeks with red with embarrassment, but he didn't care. He embraced Ignis tightly, running his hand through the boy's hair.

Ignis stayed silent for a few minutes, his lip quivering from embarrassment. He slowly raised his arms, and wrapped them around Onmund, pressing his head against the Nord's chest. Onmund continued slowly running his hand through the young magician's hair, stopping as he felt his robes dampening. Ignis looked up, tears running down his cheeks, the hair shrouding his eyes parting, revealing brilliant cyan eyes that seemed to glow softly. There were faded scars on Ignis's face, Onmund thought were likely from burns, and the young Mage attempted to cover his eyes. Onmund stopped him, placing his head back to his chest. He heard Ignis begin to quietly weep, and he smiled softly, looking down at his junior. "Hush, don't cry."

"Y-you don't understand..." Ignis meekly replied, tears still flowing from his eyes. "I... I can't have f-feelings like this... It's wr-wrong..." Ignis continued to cry, Onmund holding the boy's head to his chest.

"It doesn't matter if it's wrong," Onmund insisted. "Love is love. No matter what." He felt a little embarrassed after saying such a cheesy thing, but he didn't care. Ignis shook his head softly, still whimpering a little.

"Y-you don't understand..." Ignis began, afraid to look Onmund in the eye.

"Maybe I don't, but it can't change how I feel." Onmund insisted, his hand slowly moving down Ignis's back. He stopped as he felt Ignis pushing him away, and looked down to see the young teen gazing up, tears running down his face. "I... Sorry... I'll go..."

* * *

Ellin stood at the summit of the massive tower, a long Nordic Blade in her hand. "So then, this is it? You have no idea the power I have!" Miraak shouted pridefully, his words filled with arrogance. Ellin let out a small laugh, and smirked a little. She pulled out an Ebony mask from her pack, and placed it on her face. Miraak's confidence began to wither as he recognized the mask.

"Hello," Ellin said calmly, grinning a little behind the mask. "Father." She lunged forward, Miraak staggering back as he block the first attack. She continued to recklessly strike at her Father, each time his blocks becoming less powerful. "I really should thank you," she told Miraak as she thrust her blade toward him, the sound of metal striking metal as he desperately parried the attack. "Because of you, I've gotten to experience actually kindness!" She exclaimed, her pale eyes beginning to shimmer with water. "I've made friends, I've found a shield-family!" She struck the ornate short sword from Miraak's grasp. "Still, all this time, the thing I had wanted most in life..." She held her blade straight, pointing it at Miraak's neck. "Was my father's love!" She shouted, hesitating momentarily.

Miraak trust his hand forward, disarming Ellin, then kicking her in the chest, knocking her to the ground. She gasped for air, the breath taken from her by her father's strike to the chest. "That's why you were a fool, Suleyk..." Miraak said as he slowly limped over to his blade, leaning down to grab it. "You were always looking for something the doesn't exist." He told her as he approached, sword in hand. He grabbed her by the collar, and held her up, point the point of his blade at Ellin's neck. "Now go and meet your–" A tentacle suddenly shot out from the air, disarming the first Dragonborn and wrapping around his right hand. Another came from his other side and clenched onto his left wrist. Miraak let go of Ellin, and she watched as he was pulled back and held up by the grasp of Hermaeus Mora.

"You can hide nothing from me in my realm." The Daedric Prince's voice echoing through the air. "This game has gone on long enough. I have a new Dragonborn champion, I have no need for you now." A tentacle shot out from the wretched abyss that formed in the air, stabbing Miraak through the chest. The man let out a pained cry, looking toward Ellin, disgust in the eyes behind his mask. He slumped down a little, and dissolved into ash, his spirit being consumed by Ellin. "Well done, Champion." Hermaeus Mora proclaimed, Ellin standing up slowly. "I grant you the knowledge of this book, the knowledge to alter your own abilities. You may return to Tamriel when you wish."

* * *

Five days passed since the college held Savos's funeral, and Onmund had accompanied Ignis as the new Arch Mage helped Arniel in his endeavor to recreate what had happened to the Dwemer. The two had grown closer, although Ignis still refused some of Onmund's more bold advances.

Currently, Onmund was comforting Ignis after the unfortunate success of Arniel's experiment, causing him to disappear. "It's not your fault," the Nord insisted, holding Ignis close to him. "None of us knew what would happen, it's just a miracle that none of use were harmed." He ran his hand through Ignis's hair, smiling as he held the boy's head to his chest. They sat silently on Ignis's bed, when suddenly J'zargo burst into the Arch Mage's chambers in a panic.

"Arch Mage! J'zargo has come to alert you!" The Khajiit exclaimed, causing Ignis stand suddenly, worried. Onmund stood beside Ignis, hoping it was nothing serious. "A... A dragon is approaching, we fear it may attack–" As J'zargo spoke, there was a loud crashing sound and the building shook. They rushed out to the courtyard, to find a large Dragon in the air above the courtyard. There were marks in the stone where the beast had clearly landed, as well as scorch marks from a large amount of flame. Onmund grabbed Ignis, pulling him to cover as the beast strafed the ground with flames.

The college shook again as the Dragon landed again, attempting to get at the mages in their cover behind the pillars in the courtyard. It swung its tail, shattering the one that Onmund and Ignis hid behind, and cleared its throat. In desperation, Onmund threw Ignis to the ground and charged, letting out a loud battle cry as battle axe was conjured into his hands. He leapt up, smashing the axe into the winged lizard's mouth just before it could speak, angering it. The Dragon lunged its mouth forward, biting Onmund's chest, griping him in its jaws. He began to cough blood as the creature violently wrenched his body around, before throwing him against the wall. Seeing what happened, tears began to flow down Ignis's cheeks, and he screamed out in sorrow.

The Dragon slowly crept up to the mortally wounded Nord, preparing for a small snack, when a short human, likely of Breton descent, ran between them. The human drew a small crystal dagger, and screamed, charging at the Dragon. At the bat of a wing, Ignis was thrown against the wall. Figuring the human that had attacked it was dead, the Dragon returned its gaze to the wounded one that it was planning on snacking on. Suddenly, a massive stone impacted the Dragon's body, throwing it aside.

Ignis was standing, tears running down his face, his eyes glowing a brilliant cyan. His sleeves were now torn, revealing runes similar to those seen on the Eye of Magnus running across his bare arms. He lifted up a hand, and with it, a large section of the pillar that the Dragon had destroyed. The rock shattered the Dragon's skull, causing the creature to go limp. Ignis ran past the fallen Dragon and embraced Onmund, the Nord's heart beating slowly. Onmund noticed the bandages covering much of Ignis's chest, and smiled a little. He was such an idiot... He shut his eyes, and Ignis began weeping loudly. Colette ran over, placing her hand to Onmund's neck. "Arch Mage, he's still alive, but just barely... I'll do what I can, but you better cover up, before everyone sees you." The expert healer told the frail girl who was clinging onto Onmund's unconscious body. Ignis became somewhat pink as she stood up and covered the torn bandages as best as she could.

Tolfdir and Faralda approached the limp body of the Dragon closely, as if to assure it's demise, when suddenly the scales began to burn violently and turn to ash, leaving only a skeleton. The was a sound of rushing wind, and a strange mist began to surround Ignis. Tolfdir stared, speechless, as the soul was enveloped by the young Arch Mage. Ignis was also confused, looking around frantically as the soul seemed to enter her body. "Wh-What's going on?!" She exclaimed, frightened, backing away.

"I can't believe it..." Tolfdir said slowly, looking at Ignis. "You're... you're Dragonborn..."

* * *

_Now **that** was a cliffhanger! :3_

_In case anyone wasn't clear with the end, Ignis is actually a girl who was crossdressing as a boy, the reason for which will be revealed in a later chapter. _


	12. Chapter 12 - Dragonslayer

Hello, Suilebhan here. This chapter took a little long than I planned, and I'm worried I rushed it along too much at the end. Anyways, read, enjoy, and feel free to review.

* * *

Ignis held her robes tightly to her skin, shivering a little as she entered the Vilemyr Inn. As she entered the warm building, she was met by a surprising sight. Ulfric was sitting at one of the tables, beside him sat Galmar, who was asleep after one too many drinks. Ulfric looked up as he heard the door, and looked back to see the nervous Breton. "Ah, Ignis! Now you aren't someone I was expecting to see here. Come, have a seat." Ignis nodded meekly, nervously sitting beside Ulfric. "So what are you doing here, lad? I thought you'd be caught up with the College, since you were named Arch Mage."

"I-I'm here to s-seek council from the Greybeards..." Ignis muttered shyly, peering nervously into the tankard of mead he had been offered. "Wh-why are y-you here, J-Jarl Ulfric, s-sir?" Ulfric laughed a little, smiling, trying to hide the nervousness he too felt, although for a different reason.

"Haven't you heard, lad? The Dragonborn and the Greybeards have called together a meeting to seek a truce in the war." Ulfric explained, as a woman entered the inn, causing Ignis to shudder as the breeze came from outside. She looked at Ulfric and his new companion for a moment and burst into laughter. Ulfric glared at her and sighed, "what is it this time?"

"'Lad?' You called that kid 'lad?' Wow Ulfric, you're... Heh... Wow..." Ellin couldn't even put a complete sentence together, she found what Ulfric had said so funny. "Ulfric, you do realize that you called a girl 'lad,' right?" She asked after a moment of laughter. Ulfric's eyes widened and he felt extremely foolish.

"W-wait, what?" He muttered as he turned his head to look at Ignis, who nodded shyly, blushing. "I... I'm sorry, Ignis, I hadn't realized..."

"Th-that's okay, J-jarl Ulfric, s-sir..." Ignis told him, avoiding his gaze as best as she could. "I h-had intended to l-look like a boy..." Ignis said nervously, sipping down a little of the mead. Ellin laughed again, sitting in between Ulfric and Ignis, clearly a little tipsy herself. She couldn't stand the mead Nords made, but she found the Dunmer spirits rather to her liking. "Wh-who are you, m-miss?" Ignis asked the half-elf nervously. Ignis recognized her as the woman Ulfric had healed, but really had no idea who she was.

"Me? I'm Ellin," the half-elf told the young Arch Mage after taking a drink of Sadri's Sujamma. "What's your name, kid? I know it isn't Ignis, that's not a name, right?"

Ignis pouted a little, her face that of someone who had eaten a lemon. "M-my name is Ignis! Maybe not my b-birth name, but it's the name I go by." The whelp insisted determinately. As the two talked, Ulfric drank several tankards of mead, confused by what he had just learned about Ignis. He had mistaken a girl for a boy, what was wrong with him? As the sun set, Ignis found herself the only one awake, as both Ulfric and Ellin drank more than they could handle. Using telekinesis, Ignis helped the inn's owner bring them to their beds. She then plopped herself down by the fire, as the inn was surprisingly full, considering the usual lack of visitors.

Ignis woke up just before sunrise, meeting a hungover Ellin, who held her hand to her head in pain. "Ah, hey, whelp. What're you doing awake so early?" Ellin inquired briefly, before shrugging. "It doesn't matter, it's best to get up early. Here, come with me, I'm going to wash off in the river." Ignis nodded briefly, following Ellin out the inn and toward the river. "So why are you here, kid?"

"I, um, I'm here to s-seek c-consultation f-from the G-Greybeards..." Ignis told the half-elf, not really lying, just not telling the whole truth. "Wh-why are you h-here?"

"I'm heading to High Hrothgar, I just was unfortunate to meet Ulfric along the way. I would've kept going to the temple, but the weather was rather fowl yesterday. It looks as though the skies are a little clearer today." Ellin explained, removing her armor and entering the river. Ignis hesitated for a moment before beginning to disrobe, and entering the water quickly, submerging all but her head. For the briefest second, Ellin saw some scars on the young teen's body, and felt a little regretful for asking her to bath while she was. "Hey..." Ellin started, her voice somewhat solemn and regretful. "Do you mind if I ask what happened?" She asked, looking away, slightly ashamed.

"I... I..."

"It's okay if you don't want to talk about it." Ellin told Ignis, approaching the girl and embracing her softly, as if comforting her. "We all have things that we are afraid of, things that hurt us in the past. Even Ulfric."

Ignis blushed a little and backed away, hiding behind a watch. "Th-thank you f-for not prying..." She told Ellin, diving her head underwater to clean her face. As she emerged from the water, she inhaled deeply. "Um, d-do you like Jarl Ulfric?" Ellin suddenly coughed loudl in surprise.

"Wh-what?! What is that supposed to mean?!" She exclaimed loudly, her cheeks bright pink as she blushed heavily. "Wh-why would I l-like that... That [i]jerk[/i]!?" She inquired, tromping out of the water furiously. "He... He's such an idiot! Who on earth would even like him?!" She stomped off back to the inn after dressing quickly, leaving Ignis alone.

Ignis sighed, not understanding how relationships worked, as she slowly exited the river and began binding her chest tightly with bandages. The way that Ellin and Ulfric acted around one another, they sure had her fooled. Ignis felt a tear run down her cheek as she remembered Onmund, who was currently comatose at the College, under the care of Colette. She dressed herself in her her robes, and returned to the inn, where Ulfric and Galmar were gathering their things. "Ah, welcome back. We're about to depart to High Hrothgar, do you think you'll join us?" Ulfric asked as he grabbed a small sack filled with some food and drink. Ignis nodded meekly, and Ulfric smiled. To him, the thought of a whelp like Ignis trying to scale the mountain was ridiculous, so he thought the help of the small party that had gathered was necessary.

Around eight in the morning, the group departed up the mountain. The opposite of Ulfric's suspicions, Ignis was actually quite proficient at climbing the mountain. While the group was distracted by a snow troll, Ignis launched the creature down the mountain with an explosive blast of flame, then continued on, ahead of the group for a moment. At around noon, the group finally made it to the temple, and entered. Ignis stayed in the entrance, while Ulfric proceeded to the conference room when directed by Arngeir. He thought that Ellin was accompanying him and Galmar, but he didn't see her when he approached the table.

Soon after all the delegates had entered, Ellin entered, clad in Ebony armor, the full helm covering her face, her hair bundled up and crammed uncomfortably into the helmet. "So, you've done it. The men of violence are gathered here, in these halls whose very stones are dedicated to peace." Arngeir addressed Ellin, standing on the opposite side of the table than her. He didn't sound very happy, but he knew that it was necessary. "They may put their weapons down for a moment, but only to gather strength for the next bloodletting. They are not yet tired of war. Far from it. Do you know the ancient Nord word for war? "Season unending"... so it has proved."

"Now that everyone is here, please take your seats so we can begin. I hope that we have all come here in the spirit of..." Arngeir began, addressing the assembled delegates.

"No. You insult us by bringing her to this negotiation? Your chief Talos-hunter?" Ulfric exclaimed, pointing hostilely at Elenwen.

"That didn't take long." The Imperial's Legate muttered.

"Hear, hear!" Galmar agreed with Ulfric loudly.

"Diplomatic as usual." Balgruuf quietly complained.

"I have every right to be at this negotiation. I need to ensure that nothing is agreed to here that violates the terms of the White-Gold Concordat." Elenwen replied, her voice as snide as usual.

"She's part of the Imperial delegation. You can't dictate who I bring to this council." Tullius told Ulfric, annoyed.

"Please. If we have to negotiate the terms of the negotiation, we will never get anywhere. Perhaps this would be a good time to get the Dragonborn's input on this matter." Arngeir interrupted the growing conflict.

Tullius turned to the Dragonborn. "What do you think? Are we going to let Ulfric dictate terms to us before the negotiations even start?

...I can't be making concessions before negotiations even start. It makes the Empire look weak."

Ulfric also turned toward Ellin, unaware as to who she was. "By Ysmir's beard, the nerve of those Imperial bastards, eh? To think that we would sit down with that... Thalmor bitch. Either she walks or I do.

...bringing her here is a deliberate provocation. Tullius needs to know I won't be pushed around."

Ellin thought for a moment, looking at both factions, not really supporting either. She remembered Malborn's death and glared at Elenwen from behind the helm. "The Thalmor have no place here," Ellin told the delegations, her voice masked into that of one deeper by the armor. "This is between the Empire and the Stormcloak Rebellion, the Aldmeri Dominion has no say here."

Elenwen scoffed, offended. "Very well, Ulfric. Enjoy your petty victory. The Thalmor will treat with whatever government rules Skyrim. We would not think of interfering in your civil war." She replied snidely before stomping off.

Arngeir sighed deeply, and held his hand to his head. "Now that that's settled, may we proceed?"

"We want control of Markarth. That's our price for agreeing to a truce." Ulfric started, Ellin annoyed at his absurd demand.

"So that's why you're here, Ulfric? You dare to insult the Greybeards by using this council to advance your own position?" Elisif exclaimed, almost standing from her seat. Tullius sighed.

"Jarl Elisif, I'll handle this." The aging general told the Jarl of Solitude, frowning.

lGeneral, this is outrageous! You can't be taking this demand seriously! I thought we were here to discuss a truce!"

"Elisif! I said I'd handle it. Ulfric, you can't seriously expect us to give up Markarth at the negotiating table. You hope to gain in council what you've been unable to take in battle, is that it?"

"I'm sure Jarl Ulfric does not expect something for nothing." Arngeir told the arguing delegates.

"Yes, that'd be entirely out of character." Rikke muttered, annoyed.

Ellin sighed, shifting a little in her armor. "Ulfric, you know you will have to hand over one of your own holds in exchange." She told him, sighing a little. "Tullius, I say that you receive the Rift in exchange for Markarth."

"What? That's... Well, if we control the Rift, we do have an increased connection to Cyrodil." Tullius hesitated for a moment, before sighing again. "Fine, that's probably the best deal we'll get. Still, I'm disappointed in you, Dragonborn, you claimed to have called this council under neutral pretenses, while you clearly favor the Stormcloaks."

"That's not true," Ulfric interjected, "the Dragonborn is clearly favoring all of Skyrim."

"I've had enough of your preaching, Stormcloak." Rikke replied, starting to rise from her seat when Esbern suddenly stood.

"Stop! Are you so blind to our danger that you can't see past your petty disagreements? Here you sit arguing about... nothing! While the fate of the land hangs in the balance!"

"Is he with you, Delphine? If so, I advise you to tell him to watch his tongue." Ulfric asked, leering somewhat at the old man.

"He is with me. And I advise you both to listen to what he has to say, before you do anything rash." Delphine replied coldly, glaring back at Ulfric.

"Don't you understand the danger? Don't you understand what the return of the dragons means?" Esbern asked the delegates. "Alduin has returned! The World-Eater! Even now, he devours the souls of your fallen comrades! He grows more powerful with every soldier slain in your pointless war! Can you not put aside your hatred for even one moment in the face of this mortal danger?" Rikke returned to her seat, silently.

"Well, I don't know about this World-Eater nonsense, but these Dragons are getting out of hand." Tullius replied, sighing yet again. "Before we agree to any truce, we demand reparations for the Massacre at Karthwasten.

"You slaughtered the very people you claim to be fighting for! True sons of Skyrim would never do such things." Rikke scolded Galmar.

"Damned Imperial lies! My men would never stoop to such methods, even in retaliation for your butchery at..." Galmar began, before Ulfric silenced him.

"This is our homeland, Tullius. All the blood spilled in this war is on your head." Ulfric said, as if that was an excuse. Ellin pouted.

"The Stormcloaks will pay reparations for the massacre at Karthwasten." Ellin ordered, tapping her fingers impatiently on the stone table.

"For once you'll actually pay for your crimes." Tullius told Ulfric, smirking a little. Ulfric sighed a little, feeling that the need to pay compensation was unjustified. Arngeir stood, and sighed loudly. He reviewed the terms of the treaty and dismissed the delegates afterwards.

Arngeir passed by the Dragonborn and the Blades, talking about something that was clearly not what Ellin wanted to discuss. The Greybeard approached the young teen who had accompanied the Dragonborn to High Hrothgar, but hadn't participated in the discussion on the treaty. "Who are you child? What brings you to our temple at the Throat of the World?" Arngeir inquired, sitting across from Ignis.

"I... I'm here because I killed a Dragon..." Ignis admitted hesitantly, avoiding the elder's gaze. "I w-was told t-to come here b-by someone at th-the college..." Arngeir looked at the teen curiously, he had said that there could be more Dragonborn, but he hadn't expected to meet another.

"I ask again, who are you?" Arngeir told Ignis, trying to get a good look at her eyes hidden by her bangs.

"I... My n-name is K-Kalere, b-but please call me Ignis..."

Arngeir frowned a little. "Ignis? An old Colovian word for fire? Why do you go by the name, child?"

"To n-never forget... The sins of th-the past..." Ignis replied.

"You say you have absorbed the soul of a dragon?" Arngeir inquired, changing the subject as he could tell it brought discomfort to the child. "Then please, use its knowledge and speak this word back to me, as a Dovah would." Arngeir requested, softly whispering "Fus" toward the ground.

Ignis hesitated briefly, and then shouted "Fus!" loudly, her voice so strong it caused both Arngeir and her to stagger. Ellin walked over, curiously, still in her Ebony Armor, looking at the scene. "Master Arngeir, are you training Ignis to become a Greybeard? I thought you had to be able to grow a beard to join if you weren't a Dragonborn." Ellin joked, laughing a little.

"H-How d-do you know m-my name?" Ignis asked meekly, cowering away a little. The Ebony clad Dragonborn burst out into laughter, pulling her helmet off. Ellin grinned, her hair now disheveled as it returned to its place reaching down her back.

"It's me, numbskull. I can't believe this disguise worked so well!" Ellin exclaimed, smirking a little. "I didn't want to ruin Ulfric's fantasy that the Dragonborn was some big burly Nord, so I took a page from your book by wearing male armor. Had to wear the helm so he couldn't recognize me, of course." Ellin explained, patting the younger girl's back. "So, why're you here?"

"She's here, Dragonborn," Arngeir interjected, "because the Dragon's blood has awoken within her veins as well." Ellin stared, baffled.

"Wait, what do you mean?" Ellin asked slowly, trying to process what she had just been told. "I thought I was the only Dragonborn."

"As I told you before, you were the only one who was revealed to us. I do not know how many of the Dragon's blood are among us, if there are anymore."

"Well, maybe it sort of makes sense," Ellin replied, sitting beside Ignis and Arngeir. "I'm not the Dragonborn of this Era, I was preserved in Stalhrim on Solstheim, and freed by the Skaal. I'm the child of the first Dragonborn, Miraak." Ellin informed Arngeir. "So maybe she's the one Auri-el intended to serve as his champion."

"D-don't s-say that..." Ignis muttered, "y-you're the one wh-who m-managed to negotiate a t-treaty between the Stormcloaks and Imperials... You've done a l-lot more than me..."

Ellin pouted, shrugging reluctantly. "Whatever. I have to be going to Whiterun, I have a Dragon to capture..."

* * *

Ulfric grew impatient. It had been nearly two weeks since the Dragonborn's truce went into effect, and he was unhappy with this chance the Imperials had to bring in new reinforcements, especially since he had relinquished the Rift to the Empire. It was just past midnight, and Ulfric was pacing around the palace, unable to sleep, when a wretched sound echoed through the night air.

"Alduin Muhlaan!"

"Dovahkiin Los ok Dovahkriid!"

"Alduin Muhlaan!"

The chorus of draconic cries echoed through the night, centered around the Throat of the World. Ulfric opened the gates of his palace, looking out at the Throat of the World, jaw agape with surprise. The Dovahkiin had succeeded, Alduin had been slain! Dragons seemed to be circling the mountain, letting out mighty shouts, Ulfric could not tell whether of joy or anger. Either way, he felt relieved, as this meant he could take the fight back to the Imperials, and liberate the Rift from its temporary rule.

For moment, Ulfric's mind began to wander to the image of Ellin, and he became frustrated and flustered. Why was she plaguing his mind so frequently? She was rude, argumentative, and contradictory. Not to mention she was a damn half-elf, probably of Altmer descent! He punched the wall violently in anger, barely holding back a cry of pain and frustration as he realized what he had done. He returned to bed, annoyed.

* * *

Another month had passed since the treaty had ended, and the war had started to escalate again. The Rift proved much harder to capture than Ulfric had expected, and was still under Imperial control. Balgruuf had finally sided with the Empire, but Whiterun fell to the Stormcloaks after a surprise offensive. Ulfric was stressed, and was on one of his occasional temporary 'vacations' disguised as a regular citizen. He was on his way to Kynesgrove again, as it seemed less likely that anyone would recognize him out of his standard clothing. As he walked through the small pass that led to the small town from Windhelm, Ulfric suddenly was thrown to the ground as a wall of air smacked into him.

The Jarl of Windhelm looked up to see the gaping jaws of a Dragon as the beast roared loudly. Ulfric rolled to the side desperately as a blast of flame impacted the ground where he had been moments ago. Ulfric cursed his luck, and wished he had been wise enough to at least bring a damn axe. The dodged a second explosion of flame, but has thrown back as the Dragon's claw struck his side. He gasped in pain, the air in his lungs knocked out, and several ribs cracked. Just as his vision began to become hazy and he resigned to his fate, he heard a loud cry in the distance. The air seemed to crack as the sound of thunder echoed, and suddenly a warrior clad in Ebony was battling the Dragon. Ulfric slowly lost consciousness as he watched the Dragonborn slay the Dragon, lying motionless as the warrior approached.

Ulfric awoke in his bed, coughing violently, his chest burning with pain. He looked down at himself to see bandages covered his chest, and his left arm hung limply in a sling. "Ah, you're awake." He heard the familiar voice of his court Mage comment. "I'd not move, if I were you, you're in pretty bad shape. If it weren't for the Dragonborn, you'd probably be dead." Ulfric's eyes widened and he tried to rise, coughing violently, spattering a little blood on the covers of his bed. "Fool, I told you not to move. I'm doing what I can, but I'm no healer. Your left lung is barely functioning at all, it seems that your ribbed found it necessary to puncture it when they broke. If we don't get a real healer here soon, you may never be able to enter combat again."

Ulfric winced, reluctantly laying back down on the bed. "I'll tell Jorleif that you're awake, and he'll go fetch the Dragonborn. You stay put!" Wuunferth ordered, Ulfric bitterly nodding. The Jarl watched as the court Mage walked down the hall and descended the stairs. Laying his head down on the pillows of his bed, Ulfric shut his eyes, dozing off again.

It was spring, and he wore a crown upon his head. He stood in the main hall of his palace, smiling, as he embraced a woman. She had long silver hair, and slightly pointed ears. She embraced him as well, then kissed him on the lips briefly, before backing away a little. Ulfric leaned down, rubbing her rounded stomach, then they kissed again.

Ulfric awoke suddenly, sweating, sitting up frantically before clenching his left side tightly and leaning back on to his pillows. He noticed that a chair had been pulled up, and someone wearing Ebony Plate was asleep, their head on the edge of Ulfric's bed. He laughed a little, thinking of how childish the Dragonborn must be to have fallen asleep at his bedside. "Hey," he urged loudly. "Come on, wake up." Ulfric shook the Dragonborn's armored shoulder, noticing it was curiously loose.

"Nngh?" The Ebony clad warrior rose "his" head slowly, looking at Ulfric hazily. "Oh, you're awake... That's good. It wouldn't do well for the leader of the Stormcloaks to die." The armored warrior stated sleepily, yawning. "I guess I should get going, then. I was only planning on stopping in this town to visit Solstheim. Hopefully you'll be able to walk by the time I get back." The Dragonborn commented as "he" rose, nodding "his" head a little before leaving the room.

As Ellin exited the palace, she blushed deeply behind the armor. She was so embarrassed to have fallen asleep in Ulfric's room like that. If he wasn't so dense, he might have done something inappropriate! Ellin became even more flustered as her mind began to drift to such thoughts, and shook her head vigorously as she approached the docks. She booked passage to Solstheim and went below deck to the small cabin she frequently used. She took off her helmet and sighed, shaking her head again as she noticed the blush across her face in the mirror.

* * *

Ulfric hobbled down the hall on his crutch slowly, wincing a little in pain. It had been two weeks since the Dragonborn left, and he was now able to stand, barely. The damage to his torso had apparently been even worse than Wuunferth knew, as when the healer from the college, not Ignis, much to Ulfric's disappointment, was horrified by the sight. After a week of unpleasant salves and unusually painful restoration magic, he was able to limp with a crutch. His arm had healed quickly, luckily, but he was still very inhibited by his wounds. Ulfric entered the main hall slowly, greeted by a sight he had been awaiting. "Ah, Dragonborn," Ulfric exclaimed, wincing a little and holding his left side. "I hope I've lived up to your expectations, being able to walk now..."

"Shut up, Ulfric." Ellin ordered, the anger in her voice present even behind the deepening effect made by the armor. "I'd like to know what you and your damn Stormcloaks are doing killing innocent citizens of Whiterun simply because they are elves?!" The Dragonborn barked furiously, Ulfric feeling the warrior's leer even as it was hidden by the visor of the helm.

"I..." Ulfric couldn't respond. Had Galmar's soldiers been acting violent again? This was a nightmare, how was Ulfric going to appear as a hero to his people if his troops were murdering the innocent? "I didn't know..." He admitted, looking down, ashamed as he stood before the Dragonborn.

Ellin pouted loudly, glaring. "That's not an excuse! As much as I dislike the Thalmor's influence, your soldiers aren't making much of an improvement!" The Dragonborn shouted, beginning to turn around. Ulfric reached out to stop the champion, grabbing the Ebony helm accidentally as he began to lose his balance. He fell, pulling the helmet off in the process as he fell onto the Dragonborn.

Ulfric heard a loud effeminate yelp, and as he opened his eyes, he found himself laying atop a rather familiar half-elf. He stared speechlessly at the young woman, her face starting to turn bright pink. He felt her pushing against his chest as if to get out from under him, and he stood as best as he could, wincing in pain. He looked at Ellin again, his eyes widening, realizing how close the Dragonborn had been the whole time. "H-Hey, are you o–"

Ulfric was interrupted suddenly as Ellin's hand struck his cheek, leaving a burning feeling on his face. She glared at Ulfric, her eyes surprisingly teary. "Y-You jerk!" She shouted, before running out of the palace hastily. He reached out after her, stumbling a little and leaning on his crutch. Why did he even care about what she thought, she was just some brat! Still, Ulfric couldn't help but feel a little guilty. He had treated her badly in their first encounter, and immediately assumed that she was just some lesser companion of the Dragonborn. Ulfric sighed, sitting in his throne and leaning back. He would have a talk with Galmar about this problem his troops were causing, and do what he could to repair the relations with the community of Whiterun.

* * *

I'm probably only going to write a few more chapters of this, but I am planning on writing another story, probably a longer one, based more around Ignis.


End file.
